Mi nueva Vida
by Isis. Asc. T.H
Summary: Tengo 21 años y soy padre soltero, el amor de mi vida me fue arrebatada por un accidente.
1. Chapter 1

Mi nueva vida.

Recuerdo perfectamente bien que mi infancia siempre fue feliz, papá y mamá siempre me regalaban todo lo que quisiera, claro era la consentida de papá mientras que mis hermanos eran de mamá. Mi adolescencia fue aún mejor ya que no negare que tuve a muchas chicas detrás de mi, tuve varias novias, relativamente era muy popular en la escuela, siempre en mi casillero había cartas de amor que varias chicas me dejaban, no era cómo que me ponía egocéntrica por ese tipo de cosas, mis padres me inculcaron modales al igual que a mis hermanos, jamás le falté al respeto a ninguna de mis novias, al contrario las trataba bien y las presentaba con mi familia.

Cuando entré a la universidad, estaba emocionada ya que me iría a vivir en el departamento que me regalo mi papá, era grande y muy lujoso, mi mayor sorpresa era que papá me tenía un regalo extra, me dio un porshe panamera color negro, yo le había dado las gracias por todo lo que me ha dado.

Mi primer día de clases fue fenómenal ya que conocí a una hermosa chica, ella era un poco más baja que yo, tenía un cabello morado muy suave y largo, sus ojos eran color verde, tenía una sonrisa preciosa, ella y yo nos íbamos conociendo poco a poco, al cabo de unos meses ella ya era mi novia, siempre la llevaba a donde ella quisiera, le regalaba ya sea joyas, peluches, chocolates, recuerdo que en nuestro primer aniversario la lleve a Francia donde ella quiso aprender ese idioma.

Su nombre era Ginga Nakajima y tenía 18 años, siempre tan preocupada por mi, en nuestro segundo aniversario ella ya vivía conmigo y me tenía una sorpresa por la fecha importante, había preparado una deliciosa cena acompañada con un poco de vino, había pétalos alrededor de la mesa y después en el pasillo que daba a nuestra habitación, no cabía duda de que ella era mi mujer perfecta ya que la cena sabía exquisita, pronto me llevó a nuestra habitación donde hicimos el amor toda la noche, su cuerpo era mi adicción, tan suave y hermoso que no se podía describir su belleza.

Había pasado una semana después de todos los eventos de aquel día y ella me dio la noticia que hizo que gritara a los cuatro vientos la felicidad que sentía, tanto que mi corazón estaba latiendo con más fuerza.

Yo Fate Testarossa Harlaown iba a ser papá a la edad de 18 años, la noticia no tardó en ser dada a mi familia y la de Gin-chan. Todos estaban muy alegres de que tendrían un nieto y sobrino.

Mamá y papá me decían que cuidara a la madre de mi hijo muy bien, los primeros cuatro meses acompañé a Gin-chan a hacerse una ecografía para saber el sexo de nuestro bebé. Shamal la doctora de la familia y hermana de mi mejor amiga Hayate nos dijo que tendríamos una niña. Una sonrisa estaba en mi cara cuando veía a mi hija crecer dentro del estómago de su madre.

Los meses pasaron y era la hora del parto de mi novia, estaba muy nerviosa ya que sería mi primer hija y no sabía que hacer, mi hermano Chrono decía que me calmara que todo saldría bien, las horas pasaban y Gin-chan ya estaba dando a luz a mi pequeña, pronto todos escuchamos el sollozo de un pequeño bebé, me acerqué al quirofáno donde estaban mis chicas y entre aunque me gane una regañada de Shamal pero pronto pude estar más cerca de ellas, le había dado un pequeño beso a mi novia por dar lo mejor de si para darme una hija tan presiosa. Mi hija era una copia exacta de mi, la había acercado a mi dandole un beso en su frente, mi pequeña abrió sus ojitos iguales a los mios, ella me miraba fijamente mientras yo dejaba salir lágrimas de felicidad, mi bebé había agarrado mi dedo índice apretándolo un poco, volteé a ver a mi novia que tenía una sonrisa en su bello rostro diciéndome que ella me reconocía como su padre, eso hizo que mi corazón de hinchara más ante eso.

Gin-chan había sido dada de alta unos días después ya que estaba mejor y nuestra hija estaba sana, yo había hablado con ella sobre el cuidado de la bebé, le dije que yo mantendría la casa y ella cuidaría a mi pequeña, estaba feliz cuando aceptó ya que ella tampoco quería estar separada de su hija.

Pasaron 2 años desde que nació mi pequeña Sakura ese nombre lo escogimos entre mi mujer y yo, recuerdo que la idea surgió cuando un pétalo de flor de cerezo cayó en la cabecita de nuestra hija, así que decidimos ponerle así. Su nombre completo era Sakura Testarossa Nakajima Harlaown.

Mi bebé iba creciendo más con el paso del tiempo, había pasado otro año, y ella estaba a punto de cumplir tres años, Gin-chan había insistido en irse de compras y llevarle su sorpresa a nuestra hija.

Le había dicho que yo personalmente la llevaría, pero había recibido una llamada de la empresa para ir a una junta de urgencia con los nuevos socios.

Entonces la alegría que estaba teniendo desde que nació Sakura se arruinó por completo, yo había ido a la dichosa junta dejando ir sola a mi mujer, estaba a punto de decirle que se casara conmigo, pero ese hecho jamás llegaría ya que había recibido una llamada de Alicia diciéndome que Ginga había tenido un accidente vial, yo me había levantado de mi asiento de golpe, me importó muy poco la junta y volteé a ver a mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos ante las noticias que me había dado mi gemela.

"¿Qué pasa Fate-chan?" Preguntó Lindy viendo a su hija llorar.

"Papá, Gin-chan... ella..." Fate no podía hablar ya que sollozaba ante el dolor que sentía.

Lindy se preocupo más, asi que les dijo a sus socios que la disculparan a ella y a su hija ya que tenían un problema familiar urgente que atender.

"Tranquila Fate-chan, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que te puso así?" Volvió a preguntar abrazando a su hija.

"Ali me dijo que... Gin-chan sufrió un accidente" Informó Fate dejando salir más lágrimas.

"Tenemos que ir al Hospital, todo estará bien, ya lo verás" Animó Lindy dandole un beso a su hija y yendose directo al lugar donde estaría su nuera y novia de la rubia.

La limosina de Lindy había llegado al Hospital donde Alicia le había dicho que estaría hospitalizada Ginga. Fate no espero a su padre y salió corriendo directo hasta donde estaba el amor de su vida, recibía llamadas de atención por parte de las enfermeras diciéndole que no corriera por los pasillos, pero a ella le importaba más el hecho de llegar rápido a la habitación.

Alicia, Hayate, Chrono, Precia, Megan, Genja y Subaru estaban ahí esperando a la rubia, los padres de Ginga estaban abrazados, mientras la madre de la chica lloraba en el abrazo, Fate llegó y los vio a todos.

Alicia empezó a explicarle que el taxi en el que iba Ginga, fue chocado por otro auto donde el conductor estaba ebrio. Le explicó lo que Shamal les había dicho, que Ginga tenía una contusión severa en la cabeza dañándole algunos nervios, también le dijo que el golpe fue demasiado duro y que los vidrios del taxi dañaron su piel clavándose en varias zonas, la más grave era que tenía un vidrio incrustado cerca del corazón el cual no podía sacarse. La chica no viviría mucho debido a los daños severos que tenía.

Fate estaba estupefacta en todo lo que le explicó su hermana, ella no podía creer el hecho de que perdería a la madre de su hija, también se preguntaba el como se lo iba a explicar a Sakura.

Todos los presentes ya habían visto durante unos minutos a Ginga, la chica le había pedido a la mejor amiga de Fate que la cuidara cuando ella no estuviera, Hayate lloraba ante la tristeza de ver a la novia de su amiga en esas condiciones, ella le prometió cuidarla y ayudarla a salir adelante.

(Aqui se les recomienda poner la canción de Jesse & Joy - Llorar feat. Mario Domm)

Fate tomó un respiro grande, puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, ante ella se reveló una chica que apenas podía respirar y la cual le dio una sonrisa triste. La rubia al verla así se acercó rápidamente tomando su mano y llorando ante lo que pasaría.

"Fate-chan... por favor... cuida a nuestra hija" Suplicaba Ginga apenas pudiendo hablar.

"Gin-chan, no me dejes, te lo ruego... no se que haría sin ti" Lágrimas salían de esos burdeos que reflejaban una tristeza que sería inolvidable para ella.

"Tengo que irme... pero... antes quiero que me prometas que cuidaras a Sakura-chan" Rogaba de nuevo mirando a esos ojos que tanto amaba.

"Te lo prometo" Dijo la rubia dándole un beso a su novia.

"Gracias Fate-chan... Te amo..." Fueron las últimas palabras de Ginga cerrando sus parpados poco a poco sintiendo cansancio.

"¡Gin-chaaaaaaan!" Gritaba Fate abrazando a su novia y llorando más fuerte. "¡GIN-CHAAAAAAAN!" Lloraba aún más fuerte.

Las enfermeras y Shamal entraron intentando quitar a la rubia de la chica. "¡NO! DEJENME!" Intentaba soltarse pero Chrono y Alicia ayudaron a agarrar a su hermana, a ellos también les dolía, su cuñada era muy buena persona y también les dolía ver a Fate de esa manera.

A Fate tuvieron que darle un sedante para calmarse ya que seguía intentando entrar a la habitación donde ya hacía el cuerpo de Ginga.

El funeral de Ginga fue grande ya que amigos y familiares de ella estuvieron ahí, Fate no tenía valor para decirle a su hija que su madre se había ido para no regresar.

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Papi, ¿Dondé esta mamá?" Preguntaba la pequeña Sakura mirando algo triste a su padre._

_"Sakura-chan, tu madre se fue aún lugar mejor" Intentaba explicar la rubia dejando salir algunas lágrimas._

_"Papi, ¿Porque lloras?" Sakura abrazó a su padre para después quitar esas gotitas de agua del rostro de la rubia._

_"Porque papá va a extrañar a mamá" Cargó a su hija dandole un beso en su frente._

_"No te preocupes papi, mamá nos estará cuidando" La niña le dio una de esas sonrisas que era igual a la de Ginga._

_"Así sera..." Fue lo último que dijo abrazando más a su hija y llorando._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Mi mundo cambió desde que el amor de mi vida se fue dejandome sólo con mi hija, el funeral fue toda una marea de emociones donde yo gritaba por ella, donde mis lágrimas eran lo único que podían expresar el dolor de mi corazón, me acerqué a su ataúd que me dejaba ver su precioso rostro, del bolsillo de mi pantalón saque aquel anillo con el que me comprometería con ella y lo puse en su dedo anular, le di un beso de despedida y cerre esa caja, esa que no me dejaría verla más.

Mi hija lloró un poco al verme de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo, mi sufrimiento sería eterno, jamás creí que algo cómo eso pasaría, yo me imaginaba a Ginga como madre de mis demás hijos y esposa para toda la vida.

Se me negó la felicidad con esa mujer que era mi mundo. Recordé el momento cuando estábamos en Francia y ella me decía algunas palabras de amor.

_FLASHBACK..._

_Ginga y yo estabamos en el restaurante "Jules Verne" aquel que estaba en la torre Eiffel, era elegante y ella quería mostrarme que el idioma de ese país lo estaba dominando poco a poco._

_"_ _J'aime cet endroit est magnifique" (Me encanta este lugar es hermoso) Comentó la hermosa chica dándole un beso a Fate._

_"Vous êtes aussi bel amour" (Tú también eres hermosa amor" Respondió la rubia dándole un guiño a su novia y llamando al camarero para pedir su orden._

_La noche fue magnífica, Fate llevó a Ginga a varias partes de Francia, la rubia le hablaba en ocaciones en Francés, ganándose un puchero de su novia ya que ella todavía no dominaba al cien por ciento el idioma._

_Llegaron a un parque donde había luces alumbrando el lugar y dándole una atmósfera romántica, Fate cargó a Ginga recorriendo todo el parque y viendo a pequeños niños jugando. Hubo uno en especial que les dijo algo que sorprendió a las chicas en especial a Fate ya que ella entendía a la perfección las cosas._

_"Excusez-moi si je me mêler, mais vous avez une très belle femme, cette fleur est pour elle" (Disculpe si me entrometo pero usted tiene una esposa muy hermosa, esta flor es para ella.) El niño le dio la flor a Ginga dándole una sonrisa adorable y regresando a jugar con los demás. La pelimorada no entendió muy bien lo que él niño le dijo, pero por el sonrojo y la sonrisa de su amante suponía que era algo muy hermoso._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK..._

Mi nueva vida es una donde ella ya no está, una donde los colores ya no son tan brillantes y sin sentido.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que falleció y yo no era la misma de antes, mi amabilidad sólo era dirigida a unas cuantas personas, me estancaba en mi trabajo aveces saliendo de viaje por unas semanas, dejé a un lado a mi hija, ya que no sabía como lidiar con todo lo que ha pasado... A veces me encerraba en mi habitación a llorar y preguntar el porque se me negó seguir teniendo a Gin-chan, rompí muchas cosas, una vez desperté a Sakura la cual estaba muy espantada por ver esa actitud en mi. Mamá y papá me dijeron que regresara con ellos a casa, donde podrían cuidar a mi chica, yo había contratado niñeras para ella, pero al parecer a Sakura no le agradaba, decía que la trataban mal y era algo que yo no iba a permitir.

...

Ahora en este presente, yo Fate Testarossa Harlaown tengo 21 años y soy padre soltero, actualmente no le hago caso a ninguna otra chica, perdí el interés en el amor, a veces miro la foto donde estamos las tres como familia y una lágrima solitaria sale de mis ojos, pronto saldré de viaje nuevamente, esta vez mi destino es Italia, mi país natal. Necesito una niñera para mi hija, espero y la encuentre en ese país, por que no quiero causarle tantos problemas a mis padres, necesito la ayuda de alguien, el cumpleaños de mi pequeña es en un par de semanas, le prometí regresar pronto y así lo haré.

La puerta de mi oficina fue abierta por la chica que siempre ha estado a mi lado y que sigue apoyandome, ella es mi asistente y mejor amiga.

"Buenas Tardes, Fate-chan" Saludó Hayate cerrando la puerta.

"Buenas Tardes, Hayate" Regresó el saludo indicandole que tomara asiento.

"¿Estás lista para buscar a la niñera de Sakura-chan?" Preguntó la morena cruzando sus piernas.

"Espero encontrarla Hayate, quiero que mi hija este en buenas manos" Aseguró la rubia dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Verás que en Italia encontraremos una" Animó la chica guiñando un ojo amistosamente.

"Si, pero bueno nuestro vuelo a que hora es?"

"Salimos a las 8pm" Dijo revisando su agenda.

"Muy bien, mientras más rápido mejor, quiero estar en el cumpleaños de Sakura"

"Por supuesto, yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien"

"Confío en ti, será mejor que vaya a casa, quiero despedirme de mi familia y preparar mis cosas"

Fate se levantó de su lugar, agarró su abrigo poniéndoselo y saliendo con su amiga. Todos en la empresa le daban sus despedidas y deseando que su vuelo llegara bien, la rubia les daba las gracias por sus buenos deseos, siguió su camino fuera del edificio con una limosina preparada, mientras que Hayate se dirigió al estacionamiento e ir a su casa.

_"Sólo pido encontrar a la mujer adecuada para mi hija..." Pensó la rubia mirando a un lado en la ventana de la limosina y con mirada distante._

_"Gin-chan... ayúdame a seguir mi vida desde donde quiera que estes..."_

_..._

**Nuevo fic! XDD! espero y les agrade, este fic también es Futa, muy triste el principio lo se u.u pero así es esto :P**

**Iré actualizando estos fics propios e ir traduciendo los de sammie. Disculpen si no lo hecho antes, pero ahora es momento e.e **

**Les mando un saludo y un abrazo**

**se despide**

**Jessica-chan. (n.n) Saludos a Vnat07, Darksoul 21, RyMTY y a los que me faltan XDD gracias por leer.! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Encuentros"

Mi familia siempre ha sido importante para mi, todos me han dado mucha felicidad. Amo a mis hermanos por ser tan cariñosos y comprensivos conmigo. Soy la menor de ellos y claro, la que se siente fuera de lugar. Es como si yo nunca perteneciera junto a ellos. Mis padres siempre estan fuera de casa, ya sea por su trabajo u otras cosas. Yo me fui alejando un poco ya que no sabía que hacer cuando todos se ponían tan cariñosos y amables. Aquí en Italia a los 18 años, quería estudiar Puericultura, amo a los niños, incluso cuidaba a los niños de mis vecinos y eran niños adorables como cualquier otro.

Mis padres llevan viviendo en este país 22 años, ellos nos contaron a mis hermanos y amí que mis abuelos maternos no querían mucho a papá ya que él es mitad italiano y mitad japonés, mi abuelo quería que mi mamá se casara con un hombre que le ofreciera un buen futuro. Mi madre Momoko Takamachi era heredera de la fortuna de mis abuelos y digo era porque ella renunció a todo, nos había dicho que tomo esa desición más que nada por mi Padre Shiro Della Valle, un hombre muy amable y responsable con su familia, él jamás nos quitó la libertad de hacer las cosas a nuestro modo.

Actualmente tengo 21 años y estoy en busca de trabajo, pero en algunos casos me pedían como referencia tener experiencia. Había tenido mi primer trabajo hace unos meses y era muy feliz, ya que ejercería mi profesión con orgullo.

La familia Bartichiotto eran muy amables conmigo, la señora Angelina me tenía mucha confianza y era algo que yo apreciaba, pero un día todo cambió, su esposo constantemente me acosaba. Una vez intentó propasarse conmigo, yo estaba impactada ante su actitud ya que cuando llegué él era muy amable y respetuoso. Creo que solo de recordarlo me da más rabia, la señora Angelina se enteró, pero creyó en las mentiras de su esposo. Quedando yo como la típica zorra roba maridos. Me despidieron e hicieron que nadie más me contratara. Hoy en día es tiempo en el que no consigo nada, mis padres me dan algo de dinero para mantenerme hasta conseguir algo fijo. No me gusta darle molestias a nadie, incluso a mis padres ya que debo salir adelante por mis propios méritos.

_"Dios... ayúdame a encontrar un trabajo pronto..."_ _Pensé mientras miraba el cielo y suspiraba._

Japón, Aeropuerto Internacional de Uminari.

Me encontraba junto a mi familia lista para partir a Italia y atender algunos asuntos pendientes en la empresa de ahí. Mi destino era Venecia, no lo recordaba mucho ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve ahí.

Mis padres estaban junto a mi pequeña Sakura, la cual me miraba con ojos tristes, no quería irme pero era necesario ya que no podía dejar el trabajo así como así. Sé que hago mal en dejar a mi hija e irme y atascarme con juntas o revisar papeles importantes. Debo encontrar la niñera adecuada para ella y que me ayude con su educación, pienso regresar pronto porque quiero y debo estar presente en su cumpleaños. Le daré un regalo hermoso, a ella le gustan mucho los peluches así que le traere uno enorme.

Hayate me ayudara con las entrevistas a las niñeras. Ya que yo debo estar en una junta importante, espero y termine pronto para que pueda ayudarle aunque sea un poco.

_"A todos los pasajeros con destino a Italia, se les avisa que el avión saldrá en unos momentos, disfruten su vuelo" Se había oído una voz femenina informando a todos_

Me acerqué a mis padres y los abracé, mientras ellos me decían que me cuidara y que regresara pronto. Sakura me pidió que la cargara dándome un abrazo tierno. Yo abrazé ese pequeño cuerpecito atrayendolo más. La extrañaría, y se de ante mano que no le gusta estar separada de mi, no despues de la muerte de su madre_. _Pero las dos debíamos superar esto con el tiempo.

"Te voy a extrañar papi" Decía mi hija dándome un beso.

"Yo también cariño, pero papá promete volver antes". Le prometí ya que la veía un poco decaida, no me gustaba verla así ya que por mi hija soy capaz de dar mi vida si es necesario.

Hayate se despidió de Signum, la cual me dijo que le cuidara a su novia, yo le di un abrazo amistoso prometiendole que la cuidaría, ya que yo quería demasiado a mi mejor amiga. Alicia y Chrono me abrazaron demasiado duro haciéndome reír un poco. Pero diciendoles que cuidaran a mi hija.

"Tranquila Fate, yo llevare a mi sobrina a divertirse" Decía Chrono mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

"Gracias" Fue lo único que dije y me separe de ellos.

Pronto Hayate y yo empezamos a caminar directo al avión que nos correspondía. Le di una última mirada a mi hija guiñándole un ojo y sonriendole con ternura. Ella agitó su pequeña mano dándome un adiós.

_"Te amo mi pequeña Sakura, perdóname por dejarte aquí..." Solté un suspiro y entré después de Hayate._

...(-)...

La familia Testarossa salía del aeropuerto ya que el avión de su hija había despegado. Lindy cargó a su pequeña nieta lanzandola al aire y haciéndola reír, quería que la niña estuviera feliz aunque su padre no estuviera con ella por unos dias. _"Estas descuidando mucho a Sakura-chan, Fate..." Pensó Lindy mirando a su nieta y notar que aunque la niña estuviera feliz, sus ojos demostraban cierta tristeza. "No cabe duda que eres igual a tu padre..."_

Precia miraba a su esposa y sabía lo que estaba pensando. Ella también podía ver la tristeza en esos ojos iguales a los de su propia hija.

Alicia iba a lado de su madre y junto a la misma un Chrono haciendo reír a su sobrina.

"Mamá, verás que pronto se solucionara esto" Dijo la rubia dándole un apretón a la mano de su madre.

"Espero que así sea, Alicia..." Suspiró mientras recibía una sonrisa cariñosa de su otra hija.

_"Fate... debes dejar ir tu pasado y ver el ahora..."_

_...(-)..._

Nanoha estaba algo cansada, pues estuvo recorriendo varios lugares en donde solicitaran a una niñera. Su primer parada había sido en un preescolar, todo iba bien hasta que la encargada vio el nombre cambiando las facciones de su cara. La cobriza ya estaba empezando a saber el porque de aquella mirada, suspiró cuando supo que no tendría el trabajo a causa de sus "indecencias" con una familia conocida en Venecia.

No perdió esperanzas de encontrar algo para ella, caminó bastantes horas con los mismos resultados, decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa. Se había detenido unos momentos para observar el cielo y ver las hermosas estrellas que poco a poco iban apareciendo en ese manto oscuro.

Un chico alto con ojos verdes y cabello negro iba pasando por ahí, pronto reconoció a la chica que estaba con una mirada distante, como si pensara en algo, sonrió al verla tan pensativa. Poco a poco fue llegando hasta ella asustando a la pobre chica.

"Ahhh!" Gritó Nanoha tratando de safarse de la persona que la tenía abrazada.

"Jajaja,Scusa la mia bella Nanoha, ma sembrava molto pensieroso" (Perdón mi bella Nanoha, pero parecías muy pensativa)

"Alfonso più paura di quello!" (Alfonso deja de asustarme de esa manera) Reprochó Nanoha dandole un golpe en su brazo.

"Nanoha, i pugni sono molto difficili" (Nanoha, tus golpes son muy duros) Se quejó el chico sobando su brazo.

"Che si ottiene per il vostro sciocchezze" (Eso es lo que te pasa por tus tonterías) Hizo pucheros mientras iniciaba de nuevo su caminata dejando al chico atrás.

"Hey! Nanoha aspettami!" (Hey Nanoha esperáme!) Corrió el chico para darle alcanze a la cobriza.

"Hey! Nanoha non fastidio" (Hey! Nanoha no te molestes)

"Non sono arrabbiata, è che non posso lavorare" ( No estoy molesta, es solo que no consigo trabajo) Respondió con algo de tristeza.

Alfonso había volteado a verla y sintió pena por su amiga. Los dos vivían en la misma zona, él la conocío cuando la cobriza no podía cargar unas cajas pesadas y con amabilidad se ofreció a ayudarla. Al principio la chica no lo veía muy bien, pero poco a poco fueron comunicandose y agradandose más. Al chico le encantaba Nanoha, a veces la invitaba a cenar o dar un paseo, pero la cobriza decía que por ahora solo quería su amistad. También supo que su amiga había perdido su trabajo por culpa de un cobarde y sin escrupulos.

"Vorrei aiutare ma non sanno come" (Quisiera ayudarte pero no se como) Confesó el chico dándole una sonrisa para animar a la chica.

"Grazie per essere mio amico" (Gracias por ser mi amigo)

"Non ringraziare me, ora è meglio che vai a casa non ti pare?" (No me agradezcas, ahora será mejor ir a casa no crees?)

"Sì, è un po tardi" ( Si ya es un poco tarde) Miró el cielo una vez más, sonrió un poco ya que ella estaba segura de que mañana tendría mejor suerte. Alfonso le platicaba cosas de su trabajo, que ella gustosamente escuchaba atentamente. _"Mañana será mejor..."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un hotel de lujo en el centro de Venecia estaban Fate y Hayate esperando que sus reservaciones estuvieran listas, la morena le había dicho a su jefa que mañana a primera hora tenía una junta a las 8:00 am y que debía ser muy puntual. Después conocería a uno de los socios de su padre y el cual estaba dispuesto a conocer a uno de los herederos de Lindy.

La recepcionista pronto les dijo que sus habitaciones estaban listas, la bella chica estaba empezando a coquetearle a Fate y era algo que ella notaba muy fácilmente. Pero no sintió algun tipo de atracción hacía ella. Así que le dijo que si quería conservar su trabajo era mejor que no se insinuara como una vil zorra. La recepcionista había quedado pálida cuando supo quién era la persona enfrente de ella. Al principio no le había dado mucha importancia ya que a ese hotel siempre llegaba gente millonaria. Pero sólo el hecho de saber que era una de los Testarossa Harlaown era algo que la hacía sentir miedo, ya que Lindy había hecho que despidieran a varias de sus ex compañeras por haber estado insinuando algo más con ella.

"Scusa la mia audacia giovane Testarossa" (Disculpe mi atrevimiento joven Testarossa) Dijo la recepcionista bajando la mirada con algo de vergüenza ante esa mirada severa que recibía.

"Spero non accada di nuovo, signorina" (Espero y no se vuelva a repetir, señorita) Contestó Fate recogiendo la Tarjeta llave dorada y lléndose con su amiga.

"Fate-chan, cálmate" Hayate acariciaba un poco el brazo de su amiga ya que a la rubia le molestaba que algunas personas intentaran acercarse a ella por interés o sólo por diversión.

"Lo siento Hayate, no volverá a pasar" Suspiró entrando al ascensor y apretando el botón del piso en el que estarían sus habitaciones.

El ascensor pronto llegó al octavo piso, avisando con un _ting_, las chicas salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron directo a sus habitaciones, Hayate estaba a lado de su jefa así que entró dándole las buenas noches a su amiga, ya que mañana tenían trabajo que hacer.

Fate salió al balcón que había en su habitación y tomó un poco de aire fresco, respiró un poco más recordando que hace mucho tiempo se había ido de su país y no había regresado hasta ahora. _"De alguna forma esto me tranquiliza..."_

Un nuevo día llegaba y dos chicas tenían que irse a la empresa "Testarossa Harlaown e associati". Fate iba como siempre luciendo un porte que la identificara con su puesto. Hayate iba un poco más relajada ya que ella no estaría en una junta de lo más aburrida y con empresarios de mal genio.

"Fate-chan, hoy conocerás a uno de los socios de Lindy-san" Hayate iba revisando su agenda en donde las citas de Fate estaban programadas ya sea por fecha y hora.

"Entiendo, por cierto Hayate deberías aprender algo de Italiano" Recomendó la rubia mirando divertida a la chica.

"En eso tienes algo de razón, espero poder comunicarme con las chicas que vienen por él puesto"

"Espero no tengas muchos problemas"

"Sabré manejarlo" Aseguró dándole una sonrisa tranquila.

...(.-.-.-.-.-.)...

Nanoha había despertado pronto ya que su amigo Alfonso le había llamado diciéndole que en la empresa en la que él trabajaba por algún motivo estaban entrevistando a chicas especializadas en Puericultura. Cuando la cobriza supo esa noticia rápidamente se dio un baño y se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Desayuno algo ligero, agarró un folder en donde estaban algunos de sus datos y se fue diciéndoles a sus padres que llegaría un poco tarde ya que la dirección le quedaba un poco lejos.

Tomó un taxi indícandole al chofer la dirección y diciéndole que la llevara lo más pronto posible. Su destino estaba a la vista, le pagó al taxista y entró al enorme edificio. Su asombro era notable ya que dentro de aquella construcción había una decoración hermosa, desde el piso de mármol hasta las paredes color crema que daba el efecto de que había más luz en él. Se acercó a la recepcionista y le pidió información sobre la entrevista que habría en unos minutos.

La joven chica amablemente le explicó todo y donde se haría todo, Nanoha asintió dándole las gracias y dirigiendose al ascensor.

Pronto apretó el botón al quinto piso, las puertas se cerraron llevándola a su destino. La cobriza se encontraba algo nerviosa ya que tenía una esperanza de ser ella quien se quedara con él puesto.

El ascensor le avisó que ya había llegado, tomó una respiración y salió dirigiéndose hacía donde había alrededor de 10 chicas formadas esperando a ser entrevistadas.

_"Son demasiadas..." Pensó mirando a todas y sonriendoles de forma amable._

Pasaron alrededor de unos 5 minutos y pronto vio como se acercaba una chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros y ojos azules, algo más bajita que ella pero con sonrisa amable.

"Buon giorno a tutti" (Buenos días a todas) Saludó lo mejor que su pronunciación la dejó. Nanoha alzó una ceja divertida ante tal acento de la chica. _"Debe practicar más..." Pensó riendo para sus adentros y mirando a la chica entrar primero a la oficina indicandole a una de las chicas que la siguiera._

Hayate se acomodó en su escritorio lista para toda una entrevista. _"Dioses, ojála y le entienda algo..." Suspiró esperando a que la chica le diera su expediente._

La morena se había quedado de piedra ya que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decían los papeles, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, mirando más los documentos y haciendo como que leía. _"Demonios! No entiendo nada"_

La postulante la miraba interrogante ya que veía a la morena algo nerviosa. Por otro lado Hayate se levantó y le hizo una seña de que la esperara un momento, cuando salió miró a todas las postulantes aún más nerviosa.

"¿Alguna sabe hablar algo de japonés?" Preguntó algo sonrojada, rezando por que hubiera alguna.

"Sí, yo" Alzó la mano Nanoha dándole una sonrisa divertida y acercándose a la morena.

"¿Podrías ayudarme?" Preguntó la chica algo sonrojada y rascándose la nuca.

"Claro"

Las dos chicas entraron a la oficina dejando a las demás chicas con cara de que no entendían que decían.

"En que te ayudo"

"Bueno verás, necesito que me ayudes a traducir algunas cosas"

"No eres muy buena con el Italiano ¿Verdad?"

"N-no mucho" Contestó Hayate algo nerviosa. "Pero al parecer tu lo dominas muy bien" Comentó mientras la miraba.

"Bueno, es que tengo raíces japonesas e italianas"

"Wow, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Me llamo Nanoha Takamachi Della Valle" estiró su mano a la otra chica a modo de saludo "Un placer"

"Un placer Nanoha-chan, yo soy Hayate Yagami y a diferencia tuya sólo soy japonesa" Estrechó la mano amistosamente.

Nanoha estaba algo sorprendida ya que por lo que le había dicho su madre el "chan" sólo se le decía a la persona en la que más confías. _"Aunque no la conozca bien es muy agradable..." _

La cobriza empezó a traducirle a la morena lo que ella quería decirle a la postulante y viceversa, así una por una fueron pasando y ninguna atrayendo a Hayate para ser la niñera de Sakura. La última que entrevistó daba algo de miedo ya que por lo que le tradució la otra chica, la postulante aveces encerraba a los niños en la oscuridad hasta que entendieran que debían obedecerla. _"Fate-chan me mataría si contrato a esa loca"_

"Bueno Nanoha-chan, al parecer tú eres la última candidata, así que me será más fácil contigo, por favor toma asiento" Ofreció Hayate agarrando el expediente de la chica, pero al abrirlo vio que estaba todo en italiano. "Mejor explícamelo tú" Opinó riendo un poco y haciendo reír a Nanoha.

"Ya veo, así que trabajaste para la familia Bartichiotto"

"Sí, pero pasó algo horrible" Respondió la chica quitando la mirada de la otra y viendo el suelo con ojos tristes. Hayate vio esa expresión y pensó que le había pasado algo malo, pero sin duda de todas las postulantes era la más indicada para ser niñera de Sakura, ya que cómo le había dicho, Nanoha amaba a los niños, notando que cuando decía todo aquello, sus ojos se iluminaban.

"Sabes, tu eres la indicada para el puesto"

Nanoha al oír eso se emocionó ya que por fin encontró un trabajo y sobretodo sobre su carrera. "Gracias, Hayate-chan..."

"Tengo algo que decirte antes Nanoha-chan"

"¿Y que es?" Preguntó algo asustada ya que no quería perder otra oportunidad.

"Mira, puedo asegurarte que el trabajo es tuyo, pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"Pero, tendrías que irte conmigo y con alguien más a Japón" Informó observando a la chica.

"¿A Japón? pero ¿Porque hasta haya?" La cobriza estaba algo confusa ya que cuando le preguntó a la recepcionista, no le dijo eso.

"Verás, es porque mi amiga Fate-chan necesita a una niñera para su hija, ya que ella esta muy ocupada con su trabajo y no puede estar con ella siempre"

"Ya veo, bueno si es así lo pensaré un poco ya que debo hablar con mis padres sobre esto"

"Entiendo, mira Fate-chan y yo regresamos el miércoles a Japón, si deseas venir llamáme, este es mi número" Hayate extendio una tarjeta que tenía sus datos personales.

"De acuerdo, bueno será mejor que me vaya, gracias por la oportunidad que me ofreces"

"No es nada, me gustaría que conocieras a Fate-chan, pero no se si ella ya acabo con una junta que tenía hace una ho-" Hayate fue interrumpida por una rubia que entraba con alguien a sus espaldas.

"Lo siento Hayate, la junta se alargó un poco" Decía algo apenada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"No te preocupes, hace unos minutos que termine"

La cobriza se había quedado estupefacta al ver a una hermosa rubia y con ojos preciosos que estaba entrando con un estilo elegante. _"Wow... que guapa es" Pensó sonrojandose un poco._

Hayate veía que su amiga y jefa no iba sola así que decidió preguntar quien era la otra persona. "Dime Fate-chan, quien es la persona de atras?" Preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

"Oh, él es el señor Bartichiotto es uno de los principales socios de mi padre"

"Piacere di conoscerla signorina" (Encantado de conocerla señorita)

Hayate sonrió amablemente ya que no entendía. Tan solo estrecho la mano del empresario. _"Este hombre me da mala espina" Pensó sintiendo el apretón amistoso algo más fuerte. "Algo me dice que este hombre anda en algo malo"_

Nanoha veía al hombre con enojo ya que era él mismo que la acosaba y por el cual perdió su trabajo.

Bartichiotto se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba aquella joven que le había cautivado después de trabajar en su casa como niñera de sus hijos. Sonrió con satisfacción al verla nuevamente. "signorina Nanoha è un piacere rivederti" (Señorita Nanoha es un placer volver a verte"

Fate no había notado a la chica que estaba a una distancia de ellos, cuando escuchó a su socio nombrarla volteó a verla y solo para ver que la cobriza no miraba bien a su socio.

"Sai l'altro?" (Se conocen?) Preguntó Fate algo confundida. Mirando a la cobriza. _"Es hermosa..." Pensó mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. "Espera Fate! Que haces?! deja de hacer eso!" Se recriminó por mirar a una desconocida de esa manera._

"Claro que nos conocemos, ese señor me acosaba cuando yo trabajaba en su casa" Señaló Nanoha con repudio al hombre.

Bartichiotto no entendía lo que decía la joven, pero por como lo miraba se daba la idea de que lo estaba culpando de algo.

"Nanoha-chan, ¿Que quieres decir?" Intervino Hayate mirando a la cobriza sin comprender a lo que se refería exactamente.

"Hayate-chan, cuando te mencioné que paso algo horrible en donde trabajaba era precisamente que el señor Bartichiotto me acosaba intentando tener algo más de mi"

Hayate estaba estupefacta ya que ese hombre era uno de los principales socios del padre de Fate y claro uno bien conocido en Venecia. Su mirada se dirigió a la rubia la cual estaba todavía sorprendida ante tal declaración. Ahora que si Fate recordaba mejor ese hombre estaba coqueteando con su secretaria hace unos momentos. Miró nuevamente a la bella chica y luego a su socio. Las facciones de aquel hombre estaban algo tensas y parecía nervioso. _"Entonces si es cierto..." Entrecerró los ojos y sacó al hombre de aquella oficina. _"Giovane Testarossa?" (Joven Testarossa?) Bartichiotto estaba confundido en el porque la rubia lo sacaba de esa manera de la oficina. Iba a preguntarle pero le había cerrado la puerta en las narices.

Fate se dio la vuelta "Por lo que noté eres buena con el japones" Comentó mirando a la chica.

"Si, mi madre es de ahí" Nanoha se había sonrojado ya que aquella rubia la miraba fijamente.

"Ya veo, bueno no sé que paso exactamente con lo que mencionaste hace unos momentos en contra de mi socio, pero espero saberla pronto" Fate se acercó y extendio su mano hacia la cobriza. "Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown, un placer" Nanoha tardó un poco en reaccionar tomando lentamente la mano ofrecida. "Un placer Testarossa-san, mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi Della Valle"

Hayate miraba a las dos chicas y una sonrisa marcó sus facciones. _"Algo me dice que pasaran cosas interesantes..."_

Pronto la tarde se hizo noche y una linda cobriza ya estaba es su casa después de su entrevista de trabajo, les había mencionado a sus padres sobre lo de irse a Japón ya que así lo requerían. Shiro y Momoko le dijeron que la decisión estaba en sus manos y cual fuera ellos la apoyarían.

_"Irme a Japón... sería bueno visitar otros lugares..." Nanoha estaba en su cama pensando en la propuesta que le dijo Hayate. Recordó a la rubia y un sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas. "De verdad que si es muy guapa..." "No puedo creer que tan joven tenga una hija..."_

_Muchas preguntas se formaban en su cabeza, pero decidió dejarlas a un lado y dormirse ya que mañana sería uno en donde empacaría sus pertenencias y después llamaría a Hayate para confirmar que iría con ellas. _

_"Tal vez haya algo preparado para mí en Japón..." _

**Bueno, aqui mi actualización XD se que algunos se quedaron confundidos en el porque Ginga salió como la buena, principalmente es porque se me hizo la indicada para este papel. Había leído fics en donde salía de mala así que yo decidí cambiar su rol un poco jajaja. Bueno a todo esto agradezco a los que les esta gustando esta historia. Esta idea surgió de repente ya que leí un libro y contaba una historia parecida sólo que claro ahi era hombre y no mujer. Por eso le metí el Futa. Ahora chicos jaja gracias por tomarse algo de su tiempo en leer esta historia. De verdad se los agradezco mucho. Sin más me despido de ustedes. Disfruten! :D**

**Atte: Jessica-chan (n.n)7**

**pd: A varios se les hara raro que le agregue otro apellido a Nanoha, pero quería que su estilo fuera diferente. no me maten! XD los quiero ~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Niñera"

**N/A: Antes que nada. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores. **

**La cursiva señala cuando los personajes estan hablando otro idioma.**

Al día siguiente Nanoha se despertó temprano ya que tenía que seguir empacando algunas de sus pertenencias. Se dio una ducha tranquila tomándose su tiempo para relajarse ya que antes de ir a la empresa donde trabajaba Hayate, estuvo recorriendo varios lugares. Cantó felizmente una de sus tantas canciones favoritas. Pronto salió y se vistió con ropa que marcaban sus bien formadas curvas. En su bolso buscó la tarjeta que la morena le había dado. Agarró su télefono y empezó a marcar aquellos dígitos. Esperó hasta que alguien contestara.

_"Hola?" Contestó Hayate en japonés y al parecer algo adormilada._

_"Hola Hayate-chan, soy yo Nanoha" La cobriza sabía que su amiga no sabía italiano así que para hacerselo más fácil habló el mismo idioma que ella._

_"Ah! Hola Nanoha-chan! ¿Cómo estas?" Preguntó la chica levántandose de su cama rápidamente._

_"Estoy bien. Te llamaba para decirte que acepto el trabajo" Nanoha sonrió ante esas palabras dichas._

_"¿De verdad?" Hayate estaba impresionada ya que si Nanoha no aceptaba tendría que preparar otra entrevista._

_"Por supuesto, hablé con mis padres y bueno estan de acuerdo con mi desición"_

_"Bueno si es así, prepararemos todo para irnos mañana"_

_"Esta bien, y de verdad muchas gracias por la oportunidad" Agradeció la chica feliz de tener un trabajo._

_"No es nada, además eres la indicada para Sakura-chan, hablaré con Fate-chan para decirle que debo comprar los boletos de avión"_

_"¿Cuánto me costará el boleto?" Pregunto algo nerviosa la chica, ya que dinero era lo que mas le faltaba en esos momentos._

_"No te preocupes, Fate-chan pagará todo. Así que tu tranquila"_

_"Entiendo, supongo que me lo descontara de mi sueldo ¿Verdad?" _

_"Jajaja, para nada, ella siempre es así"_

_"Ya veo"_

_"Bueno Nanoha-chan te dejo. Tengo algo de trabajo"_

_"De acuerdo hasta luego Hayate-chan"_

_"Bye bye Nanoha-chan" Nanoha colgó y se acostó en su cama, ya que mañana se iría de Italia para trabajar en Japón donde una pequeña la estaría esperando._

Mientras tanto en la empresa de "Testarossa Harlaown e associati" estaba Fate en su oficina leyendo algunos puntos importantes en cuestión de las ventas que subirían con el nuevo producto.

Ella había estado llamando a Hayate hace un par de minutos pero al parecer su télefono estaba ocupado, así que decidió esperar a que su amiga se apareciera en su oficina.

Tenían mucho trabajo y claro entre ello una junta con su socio Bartichiotto. El hombre había ido a su oficina a pedirle una explicación del porque le cerró la puerta en las narices. Cosa que Fate ignoró ya que ella no iba a darle explicaciones sabiendo el mismo Bartichiotto que su socia lo hizo porque le había faltado al respeto a una dama.

Más pronto tenía que verle de nuevo la cara ya que esa junta era bastante importante, para mantenerse despierta había pedido un café bien cargado ya que su día estaría lleno de caras aburridas.

Pronto ella escuchó unos leves golpes en su puerta, avisándole que tenía alguna visita.

_TOC TOC_

_"Adelante"_ Dijo Fate acomódandose en su silla.

Una secretaría entro trayendo consigo algunos papeles que su jefa tenía que leer y firmar. _"Buenos días joven Testarossa" Saludó la chica italiana entregando los folders._

_"Buenos días" Fate agarró los documentos y empezó a leer todo con detalle._

La secretaria seguía allí ya que ella debía llevarse nuevamente esos papeles para que otros socios los firmaran. Fate seguía leyendo hasta que encontró un error.

_"Quisiera saber quien redactó esta información" _

_"Fue la secretaria del señor Bartichiotto" La secretaria se puso nerviosa ya que no quería que por culpa de una de sus compañeras ella saliera perjudicada._

_"Pues para ser secretaria es algo estúpida, dile que vuelva hacerlo y esta vez sin errores" Fate le dio los papeles a su secretaria diciéndole que podía retirarse._

Fate se masajeó las sienes ya que conforme había leído la información siempre notaba algunas faltas de ortografía y era algo que ella no iba a tolerar.

Su puerta fue abierta por Hayate la cual iba con unas gafas negras que ocultaban sus ojeras, la rubia la miró y alzó una ceja en señal de diversión.

"Parece que hoy amaneciste mal eh Hayate" Comentó la rubia sonriendo un poco.

"Ni me lo recuerdes Fate-chan, este trabajo terminara matándome"

"No seas tan dramática y mejor dime ¿Que tenemos para hoy?" Preguntó recargándose en su asiento y tomando un poco de café.

"Bueno, tienes una junta en dos horas para ser exactas, también tienes que ir a una juguetería y comprar el regalo de Sakura-chan ya que en una semana es su cumpleaños y bueno tienes suerte solo tienes eso"

"Ya veo, dime ¿Que pasó con aquella chica de ayer?"

"Oh, hablando de eso. Nanoha-chan aceptó el trabajo"

"Le dijiste que tendría que irse a Japón cierto?"

"Claro, y bueno ya habló con sus padres y están de acuerdo con su decisión"

"Ya veo, espero que se lleve bien con mi hija" Suspiró Fate mirando una foto en donde esta ella con su pequeña cargando.

"Verás que es la indicada para el cuidado de Sakura-chan, Fate-chan" Aseguró Hayate tomando la mano de su amiga y dándole un pequeño apretón.

"Ójala y tengas razón"

Pronto la secretaria que había ido antes a la oficina de Fate regresó con los documentos listos y escritos cuidadosamente. Toco recibiendo un _"Adelante" Por parte de su jefa._

_"Aquí estan de nuevo los papeles corregidos como usted pidió" Dijo la secretaria poniendo los papeles en el escritorio._

_"Muy bien veamos" Fate abrió el folder leyendo nuevamente todo, observó que esta vez todo estaba en orden, después los firmó y entregó de nuevo a la chica que estaba esperando._

_"Podrías por favor traerle un café a mi asistente" Pidió Fate dándole una sonrisa amable a la chica._

_"Como usted deseé" La secretaria salió directa a cumplir otra orden._

"¿Que le dijiste Fate-chan?"

"Que te trajera algo de tomar"

"Gracias"

"No es nada, pero enserio tienes que aprender italiano"

"No me hables de eso ahora" Hayate se dejó caer completamente en su silla suspirando.

Unos minutos habían pasado y Hayate ya estaba tomando su café mientras estaba en la oficina de su amiga, las dos estaban platicando de muchas cosas pero en especial de Ginga, a la rubia no le gustaba hablar de eso en la oficina pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

"A veces siento que ella debe estar odiándome Hayate" Dijo Fate mirando la foto de su difunta novia.

"Fate-chan, has estado trabajando demasiado después de su muerte, creo que mereces unas vacaciones" Opinó Hayate mirando también la foto de una sonriente Ginga.

"No puedo Hayate, hay muchas cosas que debo hacer, yo se mejor que nadie que he descuidado a mi hija"

"Es por eso que debes descanzar, dedicale más tiempo a Sakura-chan"

"Por ahora debo acabar con todo lo pendiente"

Fate y Hayate se levantaron ya que una junta las esperaba, la morena no iba muy entusiasta ya que sabía que se aburriría en esas juntas pero era su deber.

Las dos chicas subieron al ascensor apretando el botón al tercer piso donde la sala de juntas estaba, Fate se acomodo su corbata y dio un suspiro largo. Cuando el ascensor les avisó que habían llegado, las puertas se abrieron revelando a varias secretarias esperando a Fate. Todas con una sonrisa que para punto de vista de la rubia eran de lo más falsas.

Las chicas le abrieron las puertas dejándola entrar, Hayate le había dicho a algunas que prepararan algunos aperitivos para todos los ejecutivos. Las chicas asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar en ello.

Hayate estaba apunto de entrar cuando su celular sonó. "Hola?" Contestó algo confundida.

"Hola, Hayate-chan" Saludó Alicia.

"Ali-chan! ¿Cómo estas?" Preguntó sonriendo.

"Estoy bien, te llamé para saber como te fue con lo de la niñera"

"Ah bueno sobre eso, ya tenemos a la chica indicada, es muy bonita por cierto"

"Ya veo, bueno espero que todo vaya muy bien ahora, mamá estaba algo preocupada por mi hermana"

"Lo sé, Fate-chan siempre esta de un lado para otro, pero dile que no se preocupe ella esta bien. ahora mismo tiene una junta"

"Entiendo, bueno gracias por informarme Hayate-chan, te dejo nos vemos mañana cierto?"

"Claro, Hasta luego"

"Hasta luego" Alicia cortó la llamada suspirando en alivio, había llamado a su amiga en parte para saber lo de la niñera y porque su sobrina preguntaba por su padre.

"Tía Ali, papá esta bien?" Preguntó Sakura mirando a Alicia.

"Sí pequeña, esta bien" Alicia cargó a la niña dándole un beso en esa suave mejilla.

Precia que estaba en el jardín las veía sonriéndoles con cariño. Alicia fue acercándose a ella siendo seguida por Arf la cachorra de su sobrina. " Y bien, ¿Como esta Fate. Alicia?" Preguntó Precia dejando de leer su revista.

"Esta bien mamá, Hayate-chan me dijo que ya tienen a la niñera de Sakura-chan"

"¿Encerio? Bueno espero que sea buena" Dijo ánimadamente mientras que su nieta pedía ser cargada por ella.

"Sakura-chan, trata bien a tu nueva niñera ¿De acuerdo?" Precia que tenía ahora a su nieta en sus piernas la miró divertidamente ya que se parecía bastante a su hija.

"Esta bien, no es mala ¿Verdad?" Preguntó la niña mirando a los ojos de su querida abuela.

"No. no lo es. Ya verás" Su abuela le guiñó un ojo y después le dio un beso en su frente. "Ahora ve a jugar cariño"

"Esta bien abuela" Sakura se bajó del regazo de Precia y se fue a sentar en el pasto para jugar con la pequeña Arf.

"Espero que cuide bien de mi nieta" Dijo la mujer mayor mirando jugar a Sakura.

"Lo hará mamá" Aseguró Alicia sentándose junto a su madre.

"¿Donde esta Chrono?" Preguntó Precia mirando su revista.

"Fue a visitar a Amy" Alicia sonrió al ver como Arf hacía reír a su sobrina.

"Ese chiquillo siempre pegado a ella, un día terminarán casándose"

"Tal vez" Fue la única respuesta de Alicia regresando su vista hacía la pequeña.

En Italia estaba una Nanoha terminando de empacar, ya tenía lo más escencial para ella, sólo tenía que esperar a mañana para irse a Japón, ella pensaba visitar a sus abuelos pero sabiendo como eran prefirió no hacerlo ya que no quería discusiones con sus padres.

Miyuki su hermana mayor le había ayudado a empacar, incluso le dijo que en cuanto estuviera haya que le hablara para saber como estaba todo y si su vuelo estuvo bien. También le dijo que tuviera cuidado ya que aunque una familia importante la contratara no debía hacer un movimiento en falso ya que no quería que la historia se repitiera de nuevo con su hermana.

Nanoha había decidido dar un último paseo por Italia ya que no quería olvidar ese lugar tan hermoso, su amigo Alfonso la llevó a comer e incluso le regaló un peluche para que no se olvidara de él. La cobriza sabía perfectamente sobre los sentimientos de su amigo, pero ella decidió dejar las cosas en claro con él para no ilusionarlo de tener una oportunidad con ella.

_"Alfonso, sabes que te aprecio mucho, eres mi amigo" Dijo Nanoha mirando a su amigo._

_"Lo sé mi bella Nanoha, no quiero insinuarte nada, sólo quiero que no olvides que siempre estaré para ti" Alfonso sonrió abrazando a su amiga._

_"Gracias por enterderme" Nanoha abrazó a su amigo cariñosamente ya que lo extrañaría mucho._

Por las calles de Italia iba un auto lujoso y dentro de él iba una rubia con su amiga, ya que tenía que ir a una juguetería y comprar el mejor regalo para su hija.

Hayate que al principio estaba distraída viendo sus correos desde su télefono, había volteado a curiosear en las tiendas que había cerca, pronto divisó a una chica muy conocida para ella. "Nanoha-chan?" Se dijo mirando hacía donde estaba su amiga.

Fate que iba viendo otras tiendas no había reconocido a la chica que había cerca y que estaba abrazada a un chico. La rubia volteó a ver a su amiga ya que ella había dicho un nombre que le sonaba.

"Chofer pare aqui" Ordenó Hayate guardando su télefono y lista para salir.

"Hayate ¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó algo confundida la rubia.

"Creo que ya se quien nos puede ayudar con el regalo de Sakura-chan" Hayate abrió la puerta y salió sin esperar respuesta de su jefa.

Fate miró confundida pero también decidió salir para ver a la persona que las ayudaría con el regalo.

"¡Nanoha-chan!" Gritó Hayate saludando a la cobriza.

Nanoha al oír su nombre miró hacia la dirección de la que venía aquella voz familiar.

"¿Hayate-chan?" Nanoha se quedó esperando hasta que su amiga terminara de acercarse.

"Hola, que casualidad verte por aquí" Dijo la morena viendo el lugar.

"Sí, lo mismo digo. ¿Que haces aquí Hayate-chan?" Preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

"Bueno vengo con Fate-chan para buscar el regalo de su hija" Respondió mirando hacia atras y ver que una rubia estaba comenzando a acercarse.

Alfonso que estaba a lado de su amiga tenía cara de confundido ya que no entendía nada de lo que decían las chicas. Hayate lo miró después recordando que su amiga no estaba sola.

"Oh. Perdón mi nombre es Hayate" Estiró la mano hacia el chico, el cual seguía confundido

Nanoha intervino intentando explicarle a su amigo quien era la persona que estaba enfrente. _"Alfonso, ella es Hayate, la asistente personal de Testarossa" El chico entendió y estrechó la mano de la joven._

_"Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Alfonso"_

"Hayate-chan, él se llama Alfonso. Es un amigo mío"

"Ya veo, espero no haber interrumpido nada" Comentó la morena soltando la mano de aquel italiano.

"No te preocupes, sólo estabamos dando un paseo"

Fate terminó de acercarse quedando atras de Hayate, ella miraba con cierta intensidad a la bella chica que se iría con ellas mañana por la mañana. _"Realmente es preciosa..." Pensó mirando más a la chica._

Nanoha sintió una mirada intensa en ella así que volteó a ver a la bella rubia y la cual sería su jefa apartir de mañana que esten en Japón. "Hola Testarossa-san" Saludó algo avergonzada por esa mirada profunda.

"Hola Takamachi-san, lamento si interrumpimos algo" Dijo mirando al chico que seguía al lado de la cobriza.

"No se preocupe, Alfonso y yo sólo estabamos dando un paseo"

"¿Paseo?" Preguntó Fate frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Sí, ya que mañana me voy con ustedes a Japón mi amigo me invitó a ver algunos lugares" Fate al oír la palabra amigo se tranquilizó un poco. _"¿Porque demonios me enojo? Se preguntó algo confundida._

"Ya veo, bueno espero que esté lista Takamachi-san, mañana nos vamos temprano" Informó sonriendo un poco.

_"Su sonrisa es hermosa..." Pensó Nanoha sintiendo su corazón latir como loco. _"E-Esta bien" Nanoha estaba empezando a sentirse mas nerviosa. _"Mis nervios son traicioneros" Se dijo mentalmente tratando de calmarse._

"Bueno creo que deberíamos seguir nuestro camino Hayate" Dijo Fate mirando a su amiga.

"Espera Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan nos ayudara. ¿Verdad Nanoha-chan?" Los ojos de cachorro que había puesto la morena eran inresistibles así que a Nanoha no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

"Por supuesto" Nanoha sonrió y se fue con las demás siendo seguida por un Alfonso que había sido olvidado.

Nanoha les había señalado la juguetería en la que ella estuvo ya que su amigo la había llevado a comprarle algo. Nanoha seguía abrazando su pequeño peluche, como una niña pequeña, pero tan tierna a la vez. Fate no había podido quitarle la vista de encima ya que para ella esa bellísima chica llamaba más su atención.

"Este osito es muy bonito" Opinó Nanoha viendo al inmenso peluche. El osito era como de la estatura de Hayate si no hasta más que ella, era café claro y con un corazón en sus manos, que si le apretaba sonaba una melodía de feliz cumpleaños. Fate lo miraba detalladamente y claro que estuvo de acuerdo en que era el adecuado para Sakura, Fate lo cargó y lo puso a lado de Hayate la cual estaba haciendo pucheros ya que su amiga se burlaba diciendo que el oso era más grande que ella. "Mou Fate-chan! Déjame en paz" Resopló la chica cruzandose de brazos.

"Lo siento Hayate no lo pude evitar" Fate se calmó después de haber avergonzado a su amiga. "Bueno, pues nos llevaremos este" Dijo la rubia cargando nuevamente el oso y llévandolo a la caja registradora.

"Confiare en usted Takamachi-san" Dijo Fate mientras ofrecía su tarjeta de crédito al vendedor.

"Verá que le encantara" Nanoha sonrió abrazando más su peluche.

"Al parecer a usted también le fascinan los peluches" Comentó la rubia recibiendo de nuevo su tarjeta.

"Sí, un poco" Nanoha se sonrojó ya que a ella le fascinaban demasiado.

"Bueno, ya que me ayudó. Permitame llevarla a su casa" Ofreció Fate cargando el oso.

"Muchas Gracias, pero no quiero ser una molestia"

"No lo será, se lo aseguro"

"E-Esta bien"

Todos empezaron a salir de la tienda, Fate le había dicho a su chofer la dirección a la que irían primero, el hombre asintió y puso el auto en marcha. Las calles de Venecia se veían desiertas ya que esa zona era un poco más tranquila y peligros nunca habían.

Fate llevó hasta la puerta de la casa a Nanoha la cuál le dio las gracias, Alfonso se había despedido de todas cuando bajó junto con su amiga, así que el chico no interrumpiría nada. "Muchas gracias Testarossa-san"

"No es nada, por cierto -Fate metió una mano en su abrigo para sacar un boleto de avión- Toma este es tuyo, nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto"

"Esta bien, gracias. Hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana" Fate se despidió y regresó a su auto. Nanoha había esperado hasta que el auto desapareciera de su vista, después entró a su casa donde su familia le tenía preparada una cena de despedida.

Fate y Hayate después llegaron al hotel en el que se hospedaban, listas para un buen descanzo ya que mañana regresarían con sus seres queridos. La rubia puso el oso en una silla cerca de su cama y le sonrió. "Ojala y te agrade Sakura" Se dijo mientras sonreía y se dejaba llevar por morfeo.

(.-.-.-.-.-.)

A la mañana siguiente Nanoha se levantó rápidamente ya que tenía que arreglarse e irse al aeropuerto donde la estarían esperando, pronto su ducha acabó y salió vistiéndose lo mejor que pudo y diciéndole a su hermano Kyoya que le ayudara a bajar sus maletas. El chico subía y bajaba escaleras con maletas de su hermana, su padre las iba subiendo a su auto acómodandolas tranquilamente.

La cobriza revisaba que no le haya faltado nada, después bajó las escaleras y se subió al auto que ya estaba esperándola.

Su camino fue en silencio ya que si decía algo su madre rompería a llorar, pero si no lo decía pasaría lo mismo. Todos en el auto estaban algo tristes ya que la menor de la familia se iría a sientos de kilómetros lejos de ellos, pero también sabían que sólo así su hermana e hija podría salir adelante.

Shiro y Momoko le dijeron que les llamara en cuanto llegara, y que les dijera si la familia para la que trabajaría la trataba bien, Nanoha asintió en acuerdo con sus padres, ya que ella no dejaría que cosas como esas pasaran de nuevo.

El auto llegó a su destino, Shiro y Kyoya bajaban las maletas, mientras que la cobriza tomaba un último respiro de la ciudad en la que llevaba viviendo hace mucho tiempo.

A lo lejos la cobriza logró ver a dos personas con las que iría en ese viaje, Hayate volteó a verla y le hizo una seña de que se acercara, Nanoha estaba impresionada de que la rubia no llevara un traje como en los dias en los que la había visto. Su familia y ella fueron acercándose. La cobriza quería presentarle a sus padres que las personas con las que se iría eran buenas. "Papá, mamá. Ella es Hayate-chan la persona que me dió el trabajo"

"Mucho gusto señorita" Saludó Shiro estirando su mano.

"Mucho gusto señor" Hayate estrechó la mano del padre de su amiga.

"Y ella es Testarossa-san" Nanoha señaló a la rubia amablemente. Fate sonrió amablemente ya que a pesar de todo nunca fue maleducada con personas mayores que ella, bueno sólo con las que no conocía.

"Mucho gusto señor Della Valle" Fate estrechó aquella mano con suavidad.

"El placer es mio Testarossa-san, le pido que por favor cuide a mi hija" Shiro que no había soltado aquella mano había pedido ese favor a la rubia con amabilidad.

"No se preocupe señor, su hija estara bien"

"Gracias" Shiro soltó aquella mano y le sonrió amistosamente a Fate. _"Esta chica a sufrido mucho..." Pensó Shiro mientras miraba aquellos burdeos._

"Creo que es hora de irnos" Fate agarró su pequeña maleta lista para entrar al avión.

"Les llamaré pronto" Aseguró Nanoha dándole un fuerte abrazó a toda su familia y llendose directo a ese avión, el cual cambiaría su vida.

Las chicas entraron y fueron sentándose conforme les fue indicado, Fate se sentaría a lado de Nanoha para sorpresa de ella ya que no esperaba eso. y Hayate estaría en la otra fila de a lado.

"Espero que sea de su agrado ir a Japón" Comentó Fate mirando a su compañera.

"Por supuesto, no se preocupe Testarossa-san" Nanoha sonrió de una manera que hizo que la rubia se quedara sin habla. Lo único que logro fue asentir y mirar hacía otro lado.

_"Pero que cosas tan más extrañas pasan..." Se dijo mientras miraba de reojo a una cobriza que miraba hacía la ventanilla del avión._

Unas horas habían pasado y Nanoha se había quedado dormida, por otra parte Fate estaba leyendo un libro cuando sintió como alguien se recargaba en ella, rápidamente volteó para ver a una chica profundamente dormida, Fate sonrió y sacó una manta que había en el compartimiento de su asiento y se la puso a la cobriza.

La chica se movió un poco y volvió a dejarse llevar por morfeo, al poco rato también Fate sintió sueño y fue quedándose dormida. Hayate que todavía podía visualizar a sus amigas volteó sorprendida ante la escena que estaba observando. Su mejor amiga tenía su cabeza recargada en la de Nanoha, mientras que la otra chica tenía la suya en el hombro de la rubia.

"Parece que algo interesante pasara pronto..." Susuró la morena regresando la vista a su libro.

_"Atención a todos los pasajeros se les informa que estamos a 15 minutos de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Uminari, se les pide por favor que se abrochen los cinturones de seguridad" Decía la voz de una aeromoza._

Fate despertó cuando escuchó el ruido de alguien hablando en un parlante, ella fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos y volteó a su izquierda al sentir algo pesado en su hombro. Una sonrisa escapó sin su consentimiento ya que veía a una bella chica dormir plácidamente. "Es una pena el tener que despertarla" Fate se acomodó e intento despertar a su compañera. "Hey, Takamachi-san. Despierte"

"Mmmm... cinco minutos más" Se quejó la chica acomódandose más en la rubia.

"Lo siento, pero debe despertar. El avión esta apunto de aterrizar" Informó Fate sacudiendo suavemente a Nanoha.

Los ojos de Nanoha se abrieron de golpe ya que había olvidado por completo que iba en un avión. "Perdón, Testarossa-san" Se disculpó apresuradamente la chica.

"Esta bien, no se preocupe" Fate se puso el cinturón de seguridad, Nanoha al ver las acciones de su acompañante hizo lo mismo.

El avión pronto empezó a aterrizar en aquella pista, Nanoha ya se sentía más nerviosa ya que pronto empezaría con su trabajo.

Todos los pasajeros fueron bajando de dicho avión llendo directamente a recoger todas sus pertenencias. Fate había ayudado a la cobriza con sus maletas, al principio ella le dijo que estaba bien, pero la rubia negó diciéndole que no la dejaría cargar con todo eso.

Un hombre de la misma estatura que Fate rápidamente se acercó a ellas y le ayudó con las maletas. "Gracias por la ayuda Zafira"

"No es nada Fate" Zafira agarró las maletas como si fueran plumas, ya que la facilidad con que las agarraba sorprendía a cualquiera.

Las chicas iban atras de él, pronto se vio una limosina en donde él se detuvo y empezó a meter todas las pertenencias de las tres. Después abrió la puerta para ellas diciéndoles que las llevaría con cuidado a la mansión. Nanoha al ver el interior de dicho vehículo se sorprendió ya que todo se veía caro y elegante.

El trayecto a la mansión fue en silencio ya que todas estaban cansadas, había sido un vuelo largo y cansado. Fate miraba una que otra vez a Nanoha la cual veía el paisaje de afuera, suspiró ya que estaba nerviosa por cómo actuaría su hija si no la aceptaba. Su actitud aveces era grosera ya que algunas de sus antiguas niñeras salían llorando de la casa.

"Ya estamos aquí Fate" Informó Zafira deteniendo la limosina y saliendo para abrirles la puerta a las chicas.

"Gracias Zafira" Fate salió primero siendo seguida por Hayate y hasta el último una Nanoha sorprendida ya que aquella casa era inmensa, incluso más grande que la de los Bartichiotto.

"Empezaré a sacar sus maletas" Zafira se fue a la parte de atras de la limosina y empezó a sacar las cosas.

"Bueno, ya estamos en casa" Fate miró a Hayate la cual asintió en agrado de estar nuevamente en su país.

"¿Que te parece Nanoha-chan?" Preguntó Hayate volteando a ver a su amiga la cual seguía estupefacta con la vista que tenía,

"Es... enorme" Dijo todavía algo atontada.

"Ven entremos tienes que conocer a la familia" Hayate agarró la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta las escaleras principales tocando el timbre.

Pronto una chica de servicio abrió la puerta mirando alegre a Hayate. "Yagami-san! Es bueno verla de nuevo" Saludó la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Gracias, lo mismo puedo decir de ti Mariel"

"Pasen por favor" Mariel se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a las chicas.

"Mira Mariel, ella es Nanoha-chan la nueva niñera de Sakura-chan" Hayate había señalado a su amiga amablemente ante la chica de servicio.

"Mucho gusto Nanoha-chan, espero que te lleves bien con la señorita" Mariel sonrió amistosamente.

"Gracias y yo también lo espero" Nanoha empezó a observar los alrededores de la casa notando muchos cuadros de algunos pintores famosos.

Fate que se había quedado abajo con Zafira entró dejando una maleta, Mariel volteó a ver quien era la persona que había entrado, cuando vio a la rubia rápidamente se acercó haciendo una reverencia. "Bienvenida de nuevo, Fate-sama"

"Gracias, Mariel pero te he dicho que no te dirigas a mi con el sama" La rubia sonrio quitándose su chaqueta.

"Disculpa, es la costumbre"

"Esta bien, no pasa nada. Y donde esta la familia?" Preguntó mirando los alrededores de la casa.

"Estan esperándola en el jardín" Informó la chica haciendole una seña para que la siguiera.

"Vamos al jardín Nanoha-chan" Hayate se abrazó al brazo de su amiga y se la llevó directo hacía aquel lugar.

Nanoha pudo divisar un enorme jardín muy bien cuidado en donde iba corriendo un pequeño cachorro. Se escuchaban risas de una infante, así que la cobriza supuso que la hija de Testarossa estaría ahí.

"¡Sakura!" Gritó emocionadamente Fate arrodillandose.

La pequeña volteó rápidamente reconociendo la voz de su padre, cuando la vio solto su pequeño osito de peluche y se fue corriendo a recibir a Fate.

Fate extendió sus brazos dándole a entender a su hija que esperaba un abrazo, una hermosa sonrisa salía de aquel rostro maravilloso, Nanoha sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al ver una sonrisa y una escena tan tierna. "¡Papi!" Gritó la pequeña abrazando a su padre muy fuerte. "Te extrañe mucho" Sakura se separó un poco para ver a Fate a los ojos.

"Yo también nena, pero ya estoy aqui" Fate le dio un beso a su hija y empezó a lanzarla al aire haciéndola reír.

Hayate y Nanoha estaban muy sonrientes al ver aquellas chicas tan felices. "La pequeña Sakura se parece mucho a Testarossa-san" Opinó Nanoha mirando a la niña.

"Así es, es la copia exacta de Fate-chan, pero es una niña muy dulce"

"Puedo verlo"

Hayate también quería un abrazo así que llamó la atención de la pequeña. "Parece qie para mi no hay un abrazo ¿Verdad?" Fingió tristeza mientras observaba a la niña.

"Tía Hayate" Sakura pidió ser cargada por la morena, la cual muy feliz la abrazo haciendole un poco de cosquillas.

Alicia, Precia y Chrono estaban viendo la escena a lo lejos, cuando oyeron el grito de Fate habían volteado rápidamente haciendo que una sonrisa saliera de ellos ya que padre e hija se reunían después de un par días de estar distanciadas.

Alicia había visto que su amiga Hayate estaba hablando con una chica bastante hermosa y que al parecer estaba enternecida con la escena que veía. Un pensamiento llegó a ella dándose a entender que aquella misteriosa chica sería la nueva niñera de su sobrina.

"Me alegra verte de nuevo Sakura-chan" Hayate bajó a la pequeña niña dándole unas palmaditas en su cabeza. "A mi también" La niña abrazó la pierna de la chica con cariño.

Fate había decidido que ya era hora de que su hija supiera quien era la chica que estaba con ellas. "Sakura quiero presentarte a alguien" Fate se acercó a la niña sonriendole con amor.

"¿A quien, papá?" Sakura miraba a Fate algo confundida.

"Mira, esta chica será tu nueva niñera" Señaló amablemente a Nanoha la cual dio unos pasos más al frente para presentarse con la niña.

"Mucho gusto, Sakura-chan" La cobriza hizo una reverencia y después le dió una sonrisa amistosa.

La niña miró a la chica con curiosidad, como si quisiera saber si aquella persona le haría daño, poco a poco fue acercándose a ella empezando a soltar el pantalón de Fate. La cobriza se fue poniendo de rodillas para estar a la altura de la pequeña.

"¿Tú serás mi nueva niñera?" Preguntó Sakura ladeando un poco su cabeza.

"Así es, yo cuidaré de ti" Nanoha miraba aquellos burdeos en los cuales podía ver un dejo de tristeza. _"Tiene ojos muy hermosos como para tener esa tristeza..." Pensó Nanoha esperando algo más de la niña._

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Sakura que había terminado de acercarse a su nueva niñera esperaba paciente la respuesta.

"Me llamo Nanoha"

"Nanoha, ¿Serás buena conmigo?"

"Claro que sí, podemos jugar juntas si tu quieres"

Sakura no sabía que era pero podía sentir que aquella persona no era mala, además de que los ojos de la chica eran tan azules como el cielo. "Esta bien" La niña sonrió y abrazó a Nanoha. Fate y Hayate estaban sorprendidas ante las acciones de la pequeña ya que con sus anteriores niñeras no era muy amistosa ni cariñosa.

La rubia miró a su amiga la cual le guiñó un ojo dándole a entender que ella tenía razón en haber elegido a la cobriza, Fate sólo sonrió y meneó la cabeza, regresando su mirada a las otras chicas.

"Eres muy bonita" Dijo de repente Sakura separándose de su niñera.

Nanoha se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió en agradecimiento. "Gracias Sakura-chan, tu también" La cobriza dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la niña haciendo que apareciera un bonito tinte rosa.

"Bueno, creo que debe conocer a toda la familia Takamachi-san" Fate miró hacia donde estaban sus hermanos y su madre, los cuales seguían viendo la escena.

"Cómo usted diga Testarossa-san" Nanoha se levantó y se sorprendió cuando la pequeña Sakura agarró su mano y le dio una sonrisa tierna.

Las chicas empezaron acercarse a los demás integrantes de la familia, Nanoha estaba un poco nerviosa ya que no quería que su historia se repitiera de nuevo. Conforme se fueron acercando la cobriza vio a una mujer hermosa de cabello ondulado y negro. La bella dama lucía un porte recatado, aquella persona le sonreía amablemente a Nanoha.

También pudo ver a lado de la misma, a un chico alto y aparentemente de buena condición fisíca, era guapo algo que sonrojó a Nanoha pero le sonrió con amabilidad. Al otro lado había una chica del mismo aspecto que Fate sólo que esta parecía más feliz.

"Fate, bienvenida de nuevo cariño" Dijo Precia acercándose a su hija dándole un abrazo.

"Gracias, mamá" Fate se separó de su madre dándole un beso en la frente.

"Bienvenida de nuevo Fate!" Gritó Chrono abrazando fuertemente a su hermana. "Chrono, me estas asfixiando" Chrono rápidamente la soltó sonrojandose un poco.

"Hola, Fate" Alicia abrazó a su hermana.

"¿Y quien es esta bella jovencita?" Preguntó Precia mirando a Nanoha.

Hayate intervino y le sonrió a Precia presentando a su amiga. "Bueno Precia, ella es Nanoha-chan, la nueva niñera de Sakura-chan"

Nanoha hizo una reverencia a la mujer mayor recibiendo un asentimiento de la misma, Precia pudo notar como su nieta se aferraba a la mano de aquella chica. _"Parece que mi querida Sakura-chan ya tiene un gran estima por esta joven chica" Pensó sonriendo más._

"Mucho gusto Testarossa-san, mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi Della Valle"

"El gusto es mío querida, y por favor dime Precia" La mujer sonrió dándole a entender que estaba bien que lo hiciera.

"Esta bien, Precia-san"

"Bueno querida, dejáme presentarte a mis hijos" Precia señaló a Chrono el cual estaba haciendole muecas graciosas a su sobrina.

"Este chico se llama Chrono" Al instante el chico miró a la cobriza dándole una sonrisa amable. "Mucho gusto Nanoha-chan" Estiró su mano hacia la bella joven.

"El gusto es mio Chrono-kun" Nanoha estrechó la mano ofrecida.

"Y la última es Alicia la gemela de Fate" Alicia se acercó muy sonriente estirando su mano.

"Mucho gusto Ali-chan" Estrechó esa mano suave haciendo que la gemela se sonrojara un poco.

Fate vio esa actitud en su hermana y frunció un poco el ceño en señal de molestia. Sakura que estaba todavía agarrando la otra mano de su niñera empezó a sacudirla un poco para llamar la atención de dicha chica.

"Nanoha, Nanoha, vamos a jugar!" Sakura gritaba felizmente.

"Esta bien Sakura-chan"

La pequeña niña se llevó a su niñera junto a su cachorra Arf, la cual ladraba feliz de jugar nuevamente con su dueña. Las dos chicas reían tan libremente que impresionaron a la familia, Precia miró a su hija Fate, quien estaba con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

_"Tal vez esta chica puede ayudar a Fate..." Pensó Precia mirando nuevamente a la nueva niñera._

_"Wow, Nanoha-chan es bellisíma" Pensó Alicia observando los hermosos gestos de aquella chica._

_"Esa chica es increíble..." Fate miraba a su pequeña hija la cual estaba feliz de estar jugando con su niñera. "No cabe duda que es la indicada...pero sobre todo...es hermosa"_

**Y aqui mi actualización! XD lamento haberme tardado tanto pero estaba enferma u.u pero aquí ya esta jaajaja juro que esta vez actualizare más pronto! Nos vemos en Heart to Heart!**

**Bueno cuidense!**

**Gracias por leer! **

**Atte: Jessica-chan (n.n)7**

**pd: Saludos a Karibel! ^^ bye bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Un Angel"

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores.**

Desde que llegó esa chica a la casa de mis padres, es como si todo fuera diferente, se siente una alegría cada vez que cruzo la puerta, mis hermanos se ven un poco más relejados y mis padres mucho más felices. ¿Qué tiene esa chica? Me lo pregunto cada que la observo jugar con mi hija, Sakura parece tan feliz, tan sonriente. Ha pasado unos días y no habido quejas sobre ella. Es como si tuviera algún poder y lograra calmar cualquier cosa. He notado varias ocasiones a mi gemela conversar con Takamachi-san muy alegremente. La forma en como sonríe es tan hermosa que... tranquiliza a cualquiera. No me gusta que este mi hermana así con ella. ¿Porque me molesta tanto? No tengo idea. Sólo se que me incomoda un poco.

"Fate, ¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Chrono ya que llevaba unos minutos intentando tener la atención de su hermana.

"¿Eh?" Fate estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no hacía caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Dije que si te sientes bien" Repitió el chico algo preocupado.

"Sí lo estoy, sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas" Fate se sentó en un sofá relajándose un poco.

"¿Y se puede saber que cosas?" Curioseó Chrono tomando asiento.

"Sobre Takamachi-san"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Nada, es sólo que me sorprende que mi hija se lleve tan bien con ella" Fate miró a su hermano el cual tenía una cara divertida.

"Bueno Fate, mi sobrina es una niña muy alegre, a pesar de que a sus otras niñeras no les fue bien, Nanoha-chan parece entenderla"

"¿Nanoha-chan?" Fate alzo una ceja rubia en diversión. "¿Desde cuando la llamas así?"

"B-Bueno, desde que la conocí. A ella le gusta que le digan por su nombre" Chrono se acomodó en su lugar observando un cuadro que había de un famoso pintor.

"Ya veo, supongo que Ali hace lo mismo ¿Verdad?" Inquirió Fate.

"Si, creo que le gusta" Opinó el chico volteando hacía el jardín viendo a su otra hermana conversar muy alegremente con la niñera.

Fate sintió molestia repentina y rápidamente se levantó de su lugar. Esa acción hizo que Chrono volteara rápidamente a verla. "¿Pasa algo malo Fate?" Preguntó mientras se levantaba.

"No, sólo iré a conversar con Takamachi-san" Fate estaba a punto de ir hacía al jardín cuando su hermano decidió hacerle otra pregunta. "¿Sobre que?" Chrono ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

"Es para preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura" Y sin más la rubia salió hacía el jardín. Había volteado a ver a su hija, la cual estaba jugando con Arf. Sonrió con cariño siguiendo su camino a Nanoha.

Alicia que estaba feliz de entablar una buena conversación con Nanoha, fue interrumpida por su gemela.

"Lamento interrumpir, pero Ali. Necesito hablar con Takamachi-san" Fate se puso a lado de su hermana observando a la cobriza.

"Está bien, después hablamos. Nanoha-chan" Alicia se alejó para ir a jugar con su sobrina quién quería que la cargara.

Nanoha puso su atención en Fate, pero claro sin quitar de todo su vista de la pequeña niña. "Dígame Testarossa-san. ¿De que quería hablar?" Preguntó mirándola unos instantes.

Fate que notaba como aquellos ojos azules la miraban primero a ella y luego hacía atrás, sin pensarlo ella volteó y vio a su hermana jugando con su hija. _¿Porque demonios esta viendo a mi hermana?" Se preguntó regresando su mirada a la bella chica._

"Acompañeme al estudio. Por favor" Fate empezó su caminata siendo seguida por Nanoha, quién se sorprendió del tono en el que le habló Fate.

Las dos chicas entraron al interior de la casa siguiendo un pasillo en donde se podían ver dos puertas que llevaban al lugar que había mencionado Fate.

La rubia abrió una puerta haciéndole una seña a su acompañante de que entrara primero. Nanoha obedeció y entró admirando el lugar, pues todo parecía bastante lujoso.

"Tome asiento por favor" Ofreció Fate esperando que la otra chica se sentara primero.

"Gracias" Nanoha se sentó en un sofá muy cómodo que era color negro y fino.

"Bien, la traje aquí para que me ayude con la fiesta para Sakura" Informó Fate mientras se acómodaba mejor en su lugar.

"Por supuesto, ¿En que quiere que la ayude?" Nanoha de repente miró esos burdeos y al igual que los de la pequeña Sakura notó que tenían cierta tristeza. _"¿Porque sus ojos son tan tristes?" Nanoha quería saber pero tampoco quería problemas por preguntar, así que decidió esperar hasta que una de las dos decidiera desahogarse. "Las ayudaré, sea como sea, lo haré"._

"Necesito que me ayude a elegir el mejor pastel para mi princesa" Fate dejó salir una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que Nanoha sintiera su corazón latir rápidamente.

"C-Claro" La cobriza se había puesto nerviosa ya que nunca había visto una sonrisa que le fuera tan destellante y hermosa.

"En ese caso mañana iremos a ordenarlo esta bien?"

"Por supuesto"

"Gracias Takamachi-san" Fate se levantó de su lugar lista para salir del estudio, pues la cobriza la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

La rubia le abrió cortésmente la puerta, Nanoha salió de aquel lugar, llendo directo al jardín, Fate no tardó en seguirla pues quería jugar un poco con su hija.

Tanto Nanoha y Fate se sentían nerviosas, pues mirar a los ojos de la otra sentían una atracción demasiado fuerte. Las dos chicas pronto llegaron al jardín, donde Sakura estaba acostada observando el hermoso cielo azul.

Fate sonrió con ternura al ver como su hija se perdía en el cielo, ya que cuando ella era más joven siempre le encantaba observarlo. "Sakura, ¿Ya estas cansada?" Preguntó Fate acostándose a lado de su hija.

"No papi, sólo quería observar el cielo" Sakura se acercó a Fate y se abrazó a ella. La rubia abrazó tiernamente a la pequeña dándole un beso en su frente.

"Papi, ¿Mamá esta bien?" Preguntó la pequeña

"Sí, ella esta bien" Fate sintió una punzada en su corazón, pues su pequeña hija hace mucho que no hablaba de su madre, la rubia se permitió dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas. Nanoha que estaba un poco más lejos, no entendía el porque Fate lloraba de esa manera. Sintió algo doloroso en su corazón al ver esa escena tan triste. _"No llores, Fate-chan..." Rogaba Nanoha poniendo una mano en su pecho tratando de calmar aquel dolor._

Sakura miró a Fate quien intentaba darle una bella sonrisa. "Papi, no llores. A mamá no le gustaría verte así" Con su pequeña manita, la niña retiró esas gotitas molestas que recorrían la fina cara de su padre.

Fate agarró esa pequeña mano y le dio un beso, amaba con todo su corazón a su hija, pero le dolía lo que había pasado. Ginga fue la persona más importante en su vida, pues le dio un regalo verdaderamente hermoso. _"Debes estar enfadada conmigo..." Pensó Fate._

Nanoha lentamente se acercó a ellas sintiendo que debía intervenir o ayudarlas. "Sakura-chan, ¿Quieres seguir jugando?" Preguntó cariñosamente, regalándole una bella sonrisa.

"No, mejor acuestate aquí con nosotras" La niña le tendió su mano a la cobriza quién al principio se sorprendió, pero sin dudarlo agarró aquella mano ofrecida y se acostó del lado izquierdo de la pequeña.

"El cielo es muy bonito" Comentó Sakura aferrándose a la mano de Nanoha.

"Sí, es muy precioso" Nanoha fijo su mirada en aquel cielo, sintiendo paz en todo su interior.

"Tus ojos reflejan ese azul" Opinó Fate sintiendo que debía decirlo.

La cobriza se sonrojó un poco ante esas palabras, ella no dijo nada tan sólo siguió observando. Sakura que había oído lo que su padre dijo. Miró a Nanoha con algo de curiosidad.

"Nanoha-chan, es un angel" Afirmó la pequeña mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

Nanoha volteó a observar a la niña, sintiendo como su corazón se hinchaba de ternura ante tal opinión que le dijo la pequeña.

"Gracias, Sakura-chan" Nanoha le dio a la pequeña un beso en su frente con cariño. La niña sintió como aquel beso era cálido, su pequeño corazón le dijo que aquella bella mujer era una persona muy amable y cariñosa. Sakura se abrazó a su niñera, sorprendiendo a Fate. _"Mi hija se ha encariñado con ella..." Fate miró más a las chicas, hasta que se topo con los bellos zafiros. Nanoha se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió alegremente. "Eres preciosa..."_

Sakura que se había abrazado a su niñera sintiendo aquellos brazos reconfortables, se durmió acomodándose más entre los pechos de la mujer mayor. Nanoha bajó su mirada hacía la niña observando que estaba profundamente dormida. Ella la abrazó más quedándose en el cespéd tranquilamente.

El télefono de Fate de repente sonó haciendo que la chica se levantara y sacara rápidamente dicho aparato.

"¿Hola?" Dijo Fate alejándose un poco de las chicas.

"Hola Fate-chan, soy yo Hayate"

"Ah, Hayate. ¿Pasa algo?" La rubia miró hacía atras mirando si había despertado a su hija, pero al ver que la pequeña no se movía de su niñera regresó su atención a quién le llamaba.

"Lo siento Fate-chan, pero necesito que vengas a la empresa" Hayate no quería molestar a su amiga, pues sabía que ella quería estar con su hija, pero Lindy la necesitaba.

"Bien, voy para allá" Fate suspiró mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

"También, Lindy-san quiere que traigas a su nieta" Agregó Hayate algo nerviosa.

"¿Para que?" Preguntó algo extrañada la rubia.

"Lindy-san quiere darle un regalo y también porque quiere conocer a su niñera"

"De acuerdo, vamos para allá"

"Nos vemos Fate-chan" Hayate colgó y dejo salir un suspiro pues su trabajo la estaba agotando un poco. Lindy le había pedido que llevara a Sakura puesto que quería verla y porque no sabría si estaría en su cumpleaños. Algo que no le iba a gustar a Fate por supuesto.

"Espero que Fate-chan no se enfade tanto" Se dijo Hayate dejándose caer en su silla.

Lindy estaba en su oficina leyendo y firmando papeles importantes, así que su día estaba más que ocupado desde que llegó a la empresa. Casi no dormía en su casa porque su trabajo estaba siendo complicado. Tuvo varias juntas en las que algunos socios no estaban de acuerdo con algunas de las propuestas de sus demás empleados. Al final se tuvo que posponer ya que los demás estaban empezando a gritar.

Lindy ya estaba desesperada de aquel comportamiento infantil así que les gritó severamente haciendo que sus socios se callaran al instante. Después su otra junta fue para la nueva imagen de Iphone. La cuál estaba siendo explicada por Carim Gracia. Una de las mejores en su trabajo. Aquella junta terminó mejor que la que había tenido. La nueva imagen estaba decidida y fue algo que dejo a Lindy sorprendida, pues su empleada era muy buena en dar detalles que complacían a todos.

Escuchó unos leves golpes en su puerta, avisándole que alguien estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella dijo un "Adelante" Sin siquiera voltear a ver a la persona que entraba. Sus ojos estaban más enfocados en aquellos papeles.

Una chica de unos 23 años entró acercándose a su jefa, la chica era Kyrie Florian una bella mujer y claro secretaria de Lindy. "Perdone que le moleste Lindy-sama, pero le traigo otros papeles que debe firmar"

Lindy dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a la bella chica, al principio la observó de pies a cabeza notando que su secretaría iba muy reveladora en ese día. "Esta bien, gracias Kyrie" Dijo Amablemente Lindy regresando su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

La secretaria dejó la carpeta en el escritorio de su jefa retirándose y dejándola con su trabajo.

"Esa chica debería tratar de venir sin tanta provocación" Se dijo la peliverde observando un cuadro en donde estaba toda su familia, sonrió cariñosamente mientras sus dedos acariciaban a la bella mujer que ahora era su esposa.

Se había quedado un tiempo viendo aquella imagen que no se había dado cuenta que su secretaria le estaba avisando que Fate ya había llegado.

"Lindy-sama" LLamó nuevamente la chica acercándose más a su jefa.

Lindy despertó de su ensueño y regresó su atención a la bella chica. "Perdón,¿Decías algo Kyrie?" Preguntó algo confundida.

"Le decía que Fate-sama ya esta aquí"

"Oh, Dile que entre por favor"

"Cómo usted ordene" La bella chica salió de la oficina y llegó a su escritorio donde se encontraba Fate, Sakura y Nanoha.

"Pueden pasar Fate-sama" Kyrie le sonrió amablemente mientras se sentaba.

"Gracias" Las chicas se dirigieron a una puerta que tenía una placa con el nombre "Presidenta Lindy Testarossa Harlaown" Fate abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Nanoha quién llevaba cargando a la pequeña niña.

La rubia entró después cerrando la puerta, Lindy se levantó de su asiento feliz de poder ver a su nieta y a su hija. "Sakura-chan, ven aquí" Lindy estiró sus brazos esperando un abrazo de la niña.

Nanoha bajó a Sakura dejándola que se acercara a la peliverde, la niña rápidamente corrió hacía su abuelo y la abrazó fuerte, pues hace unos días que no la veía.

"¿Te has portado bien?" Preguntó tiernamente.

"Sí, Nanoha-chan es muy buena conmigo" Sakura respondió tan feliz que sorprendió a Lindy, la cual volteó a ver a la bella chica que estaba ahí.

"Que bien" La peliverde fue acercándose a la chica para conocerla.

"¿Usted es?" Inquirió Lindy terminando de acercarse.

"Soy Nanoha Takamachi Della Valle" La chica estiró su mano hacía la mujer mayor que con mucho gusto tomo.

"Un gusto Nanoha-chan. Soy Lindy padre de Fate"

"El placer es mio Lindy-sama"

"Quita el sama por favor" Pidió divertidamente.

"Esta bien, lindy-san" Lindy asintió en acuerdo. "Así que eres la niñera de mi nieta" Afirmó la peliverde.

"Así es, espero que sea de su agrado Lindy-san" Nanoha observó a la pequeña niña recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa adorable.

"Por supuesto, te encargo mucho a esta bella princesa" Lindy empezó a besar a la niña en sus mejillas haciéndola sonrojarse y reírse.

"Nanoha-chan es muy divertida!" Gritó con entusiasmo la pequeña estirando sus brazos para que la cobriza la abrazara.

Nanoha se acercó y con cuidado abrazó a la niña trayéndola hacía ella, la peliverde se impresionó ante tal afecto que daba Sakura a la bella dama.

"Parece que le agradas mucho, Nanoha-chan" Comentó Lindy

"Eso parece Lindy-san, además Sakura-chan es una niña hermosa y muy agradable" La cobriza dio un beso en la mejilla de Sakura haciéndola sonrojar tiernamente.

La peliverde miró a su hija, quién no había hablado ya que se encontraba mirando atentamente a Nanoha. _"Parece que no sólo le agrada a mi nieta..." Lindy se acercó a su hija poniendo una mano en su hombro._

"Lamento haberte llamado sabiendo que querías estar con Sakura-chan"

"Esta bien papá. Es mi trabajo también y no puedo darme lujo de no hacer nada" Fate que seguía mirando a la bella chica no ponía atención a la mirada que su padre le estaba dando.

"Bien" Lindy se alejó de su hija llendo a su escritorio y sacando algo de uno de sus cajones.

"Sakura-chan, tengo algo para ti"

La pequeña niña que estaba muy entretenida con Nanoha no se había dado cuenta que Fate ya estaba frunciendo el ceño. Por otro lado Nanoha observó a la rubia mayor y sintió que algo iba a salir mal de todo eso.

La cobriza bajó a Sakura dejándola ir junto a su abuelo, Lindy tenía detrás de su espalda el regalo de su nieta, aunque sabía que su hija muy pronto le haría preguntas.

"¿Qué pasa abuelo?" Preguntó curiosa la niña.

"Cierra los ojos" Pidió Lindy mientras se incaba para quedar a la altura de Sakura.

Rápidamente la niña cerró sus ojos sintiendo más curiosidad en el porque su abuelo le dijo que los cerrara. La peliverde estiró el pequeño regalo a su nieta poniéndolo en esas pequeñas manitas. "Ábrelos" Y como fue dicho eso la niña los abrió observando aquella cajita que estaba en sus manos.

"Que esperas, ábrelo" Dijo Lindy.

Fate que ya se estaba dando una idea de lo que estaba pasando intentaba calmarse pues no quería que su hija viera una discusión con su padre. _"No puedes hacer esto..." Se dijo la chica apretando sus puños._

Nanoha que estaba mirando de reojo a Fate sintió como aquella bella chica estaba tratando de mantenerse en calma. Ella no sabía que estaba pasando así que no podía intervenir por más que quisiera. _"Espero que no sea algo malo"_

La niña abrió la pequeña cajita y adentro había una cadena de oro con un corazón adornado por pequeños diamantes, atrás del corazón decía "Te amo" Sakura miraba aquel regalo como si de un tesoro se tratara, Nanoha sonrió enternecida por la carita que tenía Sakura.

"¡Gracias abuelo!" Gritó Sakura abrazando a Lindy.

"De nada princesa" Lindy abrazó aún más fuerte a su nieta, como si de una disculpa se tratara. Sabía que a Fate no le iba hacer gracia lo que le iba a decir.

"Takamachi-san, ¿Podrías llevarte a mi hija con Hayate por favor?" Pidió Fate dejando ver su enojo.

"Claro" Nanoha se acercó a la pequeña diciéndole que la llevaría a ver a su tía Hayate. La niña se despidió de su abuelo con un beso. La peliverde le dijo a la cobriza que le daba gusto que estuviera con ellos pues ahora su nieta se veía más feliz. A lo que Nanoha dijo que sólo hacía su trabajo pero que ella sentía adoración por la pequeña niña.

La cobriza cargó a Sakura saliendo de la oficina. "Nanoha-chan, ¿Me pondrías mi regalo?" Pidió tiernamente Sakura.

"Claro que sí, pero primero vamos con Hayate-chan, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Esta bien"

Fate rápidamente cerró la puerta intentando calmarse ya que por las acciones de su padre ya sabía de que iba todo el asunto. "¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso?"

"Fate cálmate. Yo sólo quería darle un regalo de cumpleaños a mi nieta"

"¿Y porque no se lo diste en su cumpleaños?" Fate entrecerró sus ojos sabiendo lo que diría Lindy.

"Porque no se si estaré ese día" Lindy miró a los ojos de su hija y pudo ver como se ponían oscuros.

"¡¿Que dices?!" gritó Fate.

"Lo que oyes, no se si pueda. Mi traba-" Lindy fue interrumpida con un golpe que había sido dado en su escritorio.

"¡¿Y dices que soy yo la que trabaja demasiado?! ¡Es increíble que quieras compensar todo con un maldito regalo!"

"Fate yo-"

"¡Me importa un carajo lo que digas! ¡¿Para eso me hiciste venir?!"

"No me hables así soy tu padre" Reclamó Lindy sintiendo su enojo.

"¡Mas te vale, PADRE que estes ahí! ¡Porque no pienso aceptar tus disculpas así!" Fate salió de aquella oficina azotando la puerta bruscamente. Aquel sonido hizo que Kyrie saltara de su asiento pues estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no había oído la discusión. Volteó hacía donde venía el ruido y observó como Fate caminaba con paso acelerado.

"F-Fate-sama ¿Pasó algo malo?" Preguntó temerosa la chica.

"No" Respondió fríamente la rubia siguiendo su camino.

Fate se dirigió a la oficina de Hayate donde deberían estar Nanoha y Sakura, algunos socios saludaban a la chica temerosos pues a simple vista podían notar que estaba furiosa. La puerta de la oficina de Hayate ya estaba a la vista así que antes de entrar tomo una respiración profunda para tratar de calmarse.

Al entrar vio a Nanoha sentada en un sofá con Sakura en su regazo, ella no sabía bien que era pero al ver a Nanoha tan cariñosa con su hija, hizo que su corazón se enterneciera. También observó que Hayate estaba enfrente de la cobriza conversando amistosamente. _"Definitivamente esa chica tiene algo que encanta a las personas..."_

Hayate al oír que alguien cerraba la puerta de su oficina volteó a ver, notando que su mejor amiga estaba algo rara. _"Parece que la discusión fue bastante fuerte..."_

"Hola, Fate-chan" Saludó Hayate poniéndose de pie.

"Hola Hayate" Fate se acercó a ella y la abrazó ya que su amiga siempre ha estado ahí para ella.

"Siéntate" Dijo la morena ofreciendo un lugar a su mejor amiga. Fate asintió y se sentó a su lado relajándose más.

"¿Hay trabajo cierto?" Fate miró el regalo que Lindy le dió a su nieta y sintió más enojo pero después observó como su pequeña dormía plácidamente y decidió calmarse.

"Un poco, pero es rápido" Aseguró la chica tomándo un poco de té.

"Será mejor empezar ahora" La rubia se levantó de su lugar lista para trabajar.

"De acuerdo" Hayate también se puso de pie mientras dejaba su taza en la pequeña mesa.

"Takamachi-san, espero que no le importe si se queda aquí"

"No se preocupe, estaré bien. Además Sakura-chan esta dormida y no quiero despertarla ahora" Nanoha miró aquellos burdeos y sonrió.

Fate pudo sentir como un sonrojo quería asomarse en sus mejillas, así que intentó disimularlo pues su amiga la estaba viendo. "No tardaremos mucho" Y con eso dicho Fate y Hayate salieron de ahí, dirigiéndose a otro lado.

"Fate-chan, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?" Inquirió Hayate

"Discutí con mi padre"

"Te dijo lo de faltar al cumpleaños de Sakura-chan" Comentó la chica mientras meneaba la cabeza en negación.

"Sí, pero no pienso dejar que falte. Es su nieta no puede hacerle eso"

"Espero que asista"

Pronto las chicas llegaron a su destino empezando a conversar sobre lo que tenían que hacer, para alivio de Fate no eran tantas las cosas que debía hacer así que sin más empezó a leer algunos papeles en los cuales se planteaba la nueva imagen del nuevo producto que saldría a la venta pronto. Al final de dicho papel Fate pudo ver la firma de su padre en donde aceptaba la proposición. _"Más te vale no hacerme enojar más papá"_

Por el pasillo de la empresa iba una de las amigas de Fate y la cuál ella apreciaba mucho, aquella bella chica conocía a la rubia cuando salía con Ginga en sus días de Universidad. Dicha chica fue acercándose a la secretaría que había cerca de la oficina de su amiga.

"Hola Shari, ¿estará Fate?"

"Hola Reinforce, sí ella esta adentro con Hayate-chan" Shari le dio una sonrisa a la chica.

"¿Crees que pueda pasar?"

"Claro, sólo espera un momento" Reinforce asintió y Shari levantó su teléfono para avisarle a su jefa.

"Fate-chan, tienes una visita"

"¿Y quién es?" Reinforce sonrió un poco pues alcanzaba a oír la conversación.

"Reinforce" Fate al oír ese nombre le dijo a Shari que la dejara pasar. La secretaría después colgo el telefono dirigiendose a la peliblanca.

"Adelante Reinforce" Shari que se había levantado de su lugar le abrió la puerta a Rein dándole acceso a la oficina. "Gracias" Shari asintió en acuerdo cerrando la puerta una vez que su amiga entró.

"Vaya, es bueno verte Rein" Dijo Hayate a modo de saludo mientras abrazaba a la chica alta.

"Lo mismo puedo decir de ti Hayate" Reinforce se separó de la morena mirando a Fate quien le sonrió amistosamente.

"Fate, cuánto tiempo" Reinforce se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

"Así es Rein" Fate soltó a su amiga regresando a su lugar. "Toma asiento por favor" Ofreció con una seña la rubia.

"Gracias" La peliblanca pronto se sentó mirando a una Hayate concentrada en unos papeles.

"¿Y a que se debe tu visita?" Fate miró divertidamente a Reinforce.

"Pues quería saludar a los amigos" Dijo sin vacilar.

"Eso es bueno y supongo que también porque quieres ver a Chrono ¿cierto?"

"Nunca te falla una, si vengo a verlo en parte porque me debe dinero" Reinforce rió un poco recordando una vieja apuesta.

"Pues debe estar en casa"

"Sí es así, pronto iré"

"Claro, creo que te haría bien ver a Sakura" Fate dejó salir una sonrisa destellante al mencionar a su preciosa hija.

"Por supuesto"

"¿Porque no vas ahora? Ella esta en la oficina de Hayate"

"¿Esta sola?" Preguntó Reinforce algo sorprendida.

"Para nada, esta con su niñera" Dijo Hayate quitando su atención de los papeles.

"Espero que Sakura-chan no la este atormentando"

"Al contrario, Takamachi-san es muy buena con ella y a mi hija le agrada"

"Eso sí debo verlo" Reinforce se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta. Una vez que salió, Fate y Hayate nuevamente siguieron con su trabajo. Pues querían acabar lo más rápido posible.

Reinforce que ya estaba en camino a la oficina de Hayate, se preguntaba como fue que aquella chica que ahora era niñera de la hija de su amiga se llevara tan bien con la pequeña. _"Algo debe tener..." Pensó mientras abría la puerta._

Nanoha seguía abrazando a Sakura mientras leía una revista, la niña se había movido un par de veces queriendo acomodarse para pronto dejarse caer en su sueño sintiendo más aquel cálido cuerpo.

La cobriza escuchó cuando alguien abrió la puerta pero no volteó ya que pensaba que era Hayate o Fate. Por otro lado Reinforce al ver aquella bella dama se sorprendió de verla tan abrazada a la niña. _"Es bonita..."_

Reinforce cerró la puerta y se fue acercando a la chica. "Hola..." Saludó tímidamente.

"Hola" Respondió la cobriza amablemente.

"Soy Reinforce, amiga de Fate. ¿Y tú?"

"Yo soy Nanoha, niñera de Sakura-chan" La cobriza le regaló a la otra chica una sonrisa aún más hermosa.

Reinforce al ver esa sonrisa sintió confianza y que al parecer la pequeña Sakura también sentía, así por fin podría sonreír con más libertad y que pronto la tristeza que reflejaba se fuera por completo. _"Tú eres un angel..."_

Las dos chicas empezaron a conversar animadamente, mientras Sakura seguía durmiendo. Reinforce se impresionó al saber que Nanoha tenía cultura japonesa aunque pasó la mayoría de su tiempo en Italia. A la peliblanca le agradaba aquella chica pues sentía que era una persona muy amable. De hecho llegó a pensar que la cobriza era enviada por Ginga. Se dijo internamente que su amiga debe estar feliz de que su hija este en buenas manos ahora. _"Espero que este bello angel ayude a Fate..."_

El tiempo pasó rápidamente para las dos chicas que seguían con su conversación, pronto escucharon como la puerta de aquella oficina era abierta por Alicia quién les sonrió feliz.

"Parece que los viejos amigos regresan de nuevo ¿eh?" Dijo Alicia acercándose a Reinforce dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Me da gusto que estes bien Ali" Reinforce pronto se separó de su amiga mirándola unos instantes.

"A mí igual me da gusto que estes bien" Alicia miró a Nanoha quien se sonrojó un poco al recibir una sonrisa de lo más linda.

Reinforce notó ese gesto y volteó hacia Nanoha la cual tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas. _"Habrá problemas..." Se dijo la chica._

"Nanoha-chan. ¿Quieres ir a casa?" Preguntó amablemente Alicia.

"Bueno Ali-chan, primero deberíamos avisarle a Testarossa-san" Nanoha sintió como el pequeño bulto que estaba en sus manos se movio para dejar salir una sonrisa.

"Tienes razón, además mi sobrina debe estar cansada" Alicia se acercó y se puso de cunclillas tocando esas suaves hebras doradas.

Nanoha se levantó del sofá mientras que Alicia cargaba a su sobrina que seguía dormida. "Gracias Ali-chan"

"No es nada, vamos" Alicia caballerosamente dejo que Nanoha saliera primero. Ese gesto hizo que nuevamente la cobriza se sonrojara.

Reinforce que seguía algo impactada por lo que vio decidió seguirlas para ver la actitud de Fate y así comprobar su teoria. _"Apuesto que a Fate no le va a gustar esto..."_

Alicia y Nanoha iban por el pasillo directo a la oficina de Fate, Shari al verlas no les dijo nada pues ya conocía a los demás hermanos y amigos de Fate. La gemela abrió la puerta y otra vez dejo pasar a la cobriza.

"Fate ya estamos aqui" Dijo divertida Alicia.

"Testarossa-san, disculpe si la interrumpimos" Intervino Nanoha algo apenada.

"No pasa nada Takamachi-san" Fate le dio una sonrisa aún mas linda que la que le había dado su gemela.

Reinforce alzó una ceja en curiosidad en lo que pasaría a continuación, ya que conocía muy bien a Alicia y sabía que cuando le gustaba alguien lo demostraba sin temor alguno.

"Fate, me llevaré a Nanoha-chan y a Sakura-chan a casa" Informó Alicia mirando fijamente a la cobriza.

"S-Sí a usted no le m-molesta" Agregó tartamudeando Nanoha ya que la gemela de Fate la estaba poniendo nerviosa con esa mirada que le dirigía.

Fate al ver tal reacción en la niñera de su hija frunció el ceño en molestia pues su hermana no dejaba de mirar a Nanoha. "Esta bien, tengan cuidado" Las palabras de la rubia sonaron frías para Nanoha, la cual inmediatamente había volteado a verla. En el rostro de Fate la cobriza pudo ver cierta molestia pero ella no sabía de que. _"Tal vez sólo es mi imaginación" Pensó mientras salía con Alicia de aquella oficina._

Reinforce y Hayate se miraron dándose a entender que a Fate no le había gustado esa actitud de su gemela hacía Nanoha. "Fate-chan ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Hayate con curiosidad.

"Sí, estoy bien" Y con eso último dicho siguieron en su trabajo. Hayate no preguntó nada más pues a simple vista su amiga se notaba más molesta.

"Fue bueno verte Fate. Nos vemos en tu casa" Bromeó Reinforce saliendo del lugar.

"¡Adiós Rein!" Gritó divertidamente la rubia a pesar de sentir una molestia dentro de ella. _"¿Porque se sonrojó con ella?" Se preguntó Fate intentando seguir con lo suyo._

Alicia y Nanoha que ya habían bajado hasta el estacionamiento del edificio reanudaron su conversación riendo bajo, ya que no querían que la pequeña se despertara. "Entonces te gustan los peluches" Comentó Alicia mirando a una Nanoha sonrojada.

"A-Ali-chan, no lo digas tan fuerte" Se quejó Nanoha mientras miraba a todos lados para saber si alguien había escuchado a la gemela.

"No tiene nada de malo, es muy tierno" Confesó la chica riendo de nuevo ante el sonrojo más fuerte de la niñera.

Pronto Nanoha divisó el auto de Alicia y se sorprendió ante tal lujoso vehículo. "Ali-chan, es muy lindo tu auto"

Alicia que estaba poniendo a su sobrina con cuidado en la parte trasera del auto salió y la cerró asegurándose de que no se abriera. Pronto regresó su mirada a la bella chica que miraba impactada su auto. "Gracias Nanoha-chan" La chica le abrió la puerta de copiloto diciéndole que era su turno de entrar. Después de que la cobriza estaba en su lugar, la gemela entró y empezó a arrancar el auto.

Alicia le había dicho a Nanoha durante su camino de regreso a casa que le invitaba un helado, la cobriza amablemente aceptó. Así que la gemela había parado cerca de un puesto de helados, ella cortésmente fue por dichos helados mientras que Nanoha esperaba en el interior del vehículo. Sakura que no se había despertado en el trayecto de regreso a casa, empezó a sentir que ya no estaba en los brazos reconfortantes de su niñera, así que rápidamente abrió sus lindos ojitos intentando saber en donde estaba.

"¿Nanoha-chan?" Se oía la voz desorientada de la pequeña.

Nanoha volteó rápidamente viendo como Sakura intentaba levantarse.

"No te preocupes Sakura-chan, estamos en el auto de Ali-chan"

"Nanoha-chan, cargame" La niña le hizo ojos de cachorro a su niñera y a los cuales la chica no pudo resistirse. La cobriza estiró sus manos para agarrar a la pequeña niña. Tan pronto como Sakura sintió aquellas suaves manos, rió divertida.

"Así estas mejor Sakura-chan?" Preguntó Nanoha acomodando a la niña en su regazo.

"Sí!" Respondió muy emocionada, mientras abrazaba a su niñera.

Alicia que había volteado en dirección a su auto pudo ver como su sobrina se abrazaba con cariño a Nanoha. Sonrió ante tal escena regresando su atención al vendedor pidiéndole otro helado.

A su regreso la gemela abrió la puerta del piloto sonriéndoles a sus dos acompañantes. "Sakura-chan, veo que te despertaste" Alicia le tendió el helado de chocolate a su sobrina.

"Sí, desperté porque no sentí a Nanoha-chan conmigo" Confesó la niña haciendo sonrojar a su niñera.

"¿La quieres mucho?" Curioseó Alicia.

"Sí, es muy divertida y bonita" La niña comió un poco de su helado y después le dio un beso a Nanoha, quién ahora tenía en su mejilla marcado un beso de chocolate.

"Gracias, Sakura-chan"

La gemela le tendió el otro helado a la niñera mientras ella comia tranquilamente el suyo, las chicas empezaron a bromear un poco haciendo reír a la pequeña acompañante. Cuando terminaron su helado, decidieron que era hora de regresar. Alicia volvió a poner en marcha su auto llendo directo a casa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos las tres chicas ya estaban en su destino, Alicia ayudó a bajar a Nanoha que estaba junto a Sakura. La pequeña le dijo a su niñera que quería dormir junto a ella. Nanoha sonrió ante lo tierna que Sakura podía llegar a ser, así que sin pensarlo tanto, aceptó. Tanto ella como la niña se dirigían a la habitación de la más joven pues su cama era grande y ahí podían caber hasta tres personas.

Precia que había visto la escena sonreía alegre de saber que aquella joven podía hacer que su nieta fuera como realmente era. Incluso mejor. Aunque todavía tenía cierta preocupación por su hija. _"Espero que a ella puedas ayudarla también..."_

La cobriza había puesto con cuidado a Sakura en su cama ayudándola a quitarse sus zapatos. La niña después le hizo un lugar a su niñera dándole a entender que la quería a su lado. Nanoha se acostó junto a la más joven sintiendo dos pequeños brazitos que la abrazaban.

Sakura no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida ya que Nanoha desprendía un cálido calor que la hacía relajarse por completo. Pronto la chica tambien sintió sueño y se dejo llevar por morfeo.

Fate llegó unas horas después asi que, saludó a su madre para después preguntarle por su hija. Precia le dijo que su nieta estaba en su habitación junto a Nanoha. La rubia pronto fue al segundo piso dirigiéndose hacía la habitación de su pequeña. Abrió la puerta lentamente notando que las luces ya estaban apagadas. Rápidamente las encendió y vio la escena más tierna que haya visto en su vida. Nanoha abrazaba protectoramente a Sakura mientras que la niña se acercaba más a los pechos de Nanoha ocultando su cara entre ellos.

La rubia sintió como su corazón se llenaba de alegría y no pudo evitar sonreír como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Alicia que quería saber donde estaba Nanoha se había acercado curiosa a su hermana que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

"Se ven adorables" Comentó Alicia haciendo que su hermana saliera de su ensueño.

"Sí, lo son" Afirmó Fate quitandose de la puerta y llendo hasta su hija para taparla mejor. "Dejemoslas dormir" Fate le dio un beso a su hija saliendo después de su hermana. Les dio una última mirada y apagó las luces dejandolas descanzar.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Fate despertó un poco más tarde pues su trabajo la había cansado, ella había llevado a su amiga Hayate hasta su casa ya que Signum no se encontraba. La rubia después llegó a la suya muerta del cansancio así que había decidido dormirse más temprano. Después de la escena que presenció sintió que también quería estar con ellas, abrazándolas y protegiéndolas de quien sea. _"No puedo creer que sienta esto..."Pensó mientras tocaba su pecho._

Fate volteó hacía su comoda y en donde había una foto de ella con Ginga, las dos estaban en Francia abrazadas mientras que la torre Eiffel las acompañaba. "Se que no debes estar tan feliz conmigo" La rubia acarició la foto dejando salir una lágrima. Ella también estaba enojada consigo misma, pues la promesa que le había hecho a Ginga no la estaba cumpliendo del todo.

La rubia se limpió aquella lágrima y se levantó de su cama, se dio una buena ducha, una que le era necesaria pues sentía todavía algo de sueño. Después de haberse despertado del todo. Fue a su armario y escogió ropa adecuada para ella. Se miró en el espejo observando que todo estuviera en orden. Cuando terminó de arreglarse bajó al comedor donde la estaba esperando un delicioso desayuno.

Nanoha que se había quedado dormida con la pequeña Sakura se había levantado lista para un nuevo día, arregló a la niña y después ella. Sakura quizó que su niñera escogiera su ropa, pues quería que la misma le dijera que se veía hermosa con lo que vestía.

Pronto como su tarea estuvo hecha las dos chicas salieron de la habitación para ir a desayunar. Cuando bajaron pudieron ver a Fate que estaba desayunando tranquilamente junto a sus hermanos.

"Buenos días" Saludó Nanoha.

Fate volteóa verla y se quedó sin habla pues la bella chica lucía aún más hermosa de lo que era. Alicia que también había volteado a verla se sonrojó un poco ya que aquella chica podía ser linda hasta con lo más sencillo que usara.

Chrono estaba más metido en su desayuno que no se daba cuenta de las actitudes de sus hermanas, no hasta que sintió que todo estaba en silencio.

"¡Papi, buenos días!" Gritó Sakura haciendo que Fate reaccionara y fijara su vista en ella.

"Buenos días, princesa" Fate se levantó de la mesa y cargó a su hija mientras le daba un tierno beso. "Buenos días, Takamachi-san" Respondió Fate ahora más tranquila.

"N-Nanoha-chan, te ves increíble" Intervino Alicia levantandose y acercándose a la cobriza.

"G-Gracias, Ali-chan" Nanoha se sonrojó y fue algo que cierta rubia notó, ella sólo frunció el ceño y regresó a su lugar junto a su hija.

"Papi, ¿Me veo bonita?" Preguntó algo sonrojada Sakura

"Te ves hermosa princesa" Fate le dio otro beso a su hija mientras miraba esos burdeos iguales a los de ella.

"Nanoha-chan, me ayudo" Dijo la niña.

"Pues lo hizo muy bien porque te ves muy linda" Fate le guiñó un ojo a su hija.

"Gracias, papi" Sakura se acomodó más en el regazo de Fate mientras intentaba alcanzar su desayuno.

"B-Bueno creo que es mejor que d-desayunes" Comentó Alicia.

"Por supuesto" Nanoha fue guiada por Alicia quien amablemente le tendió la silla para que se sentara, la cobriza sintió algo de vergüenza en la forma en como la trataba pues era demasiado atenta.

Fate miró a Chrono que estaba de lo más normal comiendo y divirtiendose de su otra hermana. Su mirada después se dirigió a la cobriza que estaba enfrente de ella. La rubia no pudo evitar observarla detalladamente, miro sus ojos, nariz, labios y hasta esos perfectos pechos que la hicieron sonrojarse un poco. Nanoha sentía que alguien la miraba muy fijamente así que alzó su vista observando a una rubia que la miraba con un sonrojo. _"Sus mejillas se ven adorables..." _

Todos siguieron con su desayuno tranquilamente hasta que Fate escuchó como su hermana reía tan libremente con Nanoha, ella sintió como su corazón se estrujaba. Así que sin pensarlo decidió terminar aquella conversación.

"Takamachi-san, espero que este lista para lo de hoy" Intervino Fate mirando algo enojada a su gemela.

Nanoha al principio parecía estar confundida en lo que se refería Fate, pero pronto recordó que la misma le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda para la fiesta de Sakura.

"Claro Testarossa-san" Nanoha le dio una sonrisa complice a la chica haciéndola sonrojar.

Sakura que estaba en el regazo de su padre pudo ver el sonrojo que tenía así que su mirada se dirigió a su niñera, la cual tenía una bella sonrisa. Ella sintió que algo bueno pasaría pero no sabía el que. Sin darle importancia siguió con su desayuno sintiéndose de lo más feliz.

Unos minutos pasaron y todos ya habían terminando, Fate le dijo a Nanoha que ya era hora de irse, Sakura no quería dejar ir a Nanoha pues sentía que no la volvería a ver, pero la cobriza le prometió que regresaría pronto y jugarían hasta cansarse. La pequeña niña aceptó algo triste así que para consuelo su niñera la llenó de besos haciéndola reír. Fate se despidió de su hija diciéndole que le regresaría a su niñera pronto.

Las chicas salieron de la casa directo al auto de Fate, ella cortésmente le abrió la puerta a Nanoha, la bella chica entró dándole un "Gracias". La rubia cerró la puerta y rodeó el auto llegando a su lugar, enseguida puso en marcha su auto saliendo completamente de la residencia.

"Así que Takamachi-san, ¿Que le parece mi hija?" Preguntó Fate mientras miraba el semaforo.

"Bueno Testarossa-san, Sakura-chan es una niña muy amable conmigo. Así que no tengo quejas de ella" Nanoha sonrió cariñosamente al recordar a la pequeña niña.

"Eso es bueno. Se lo pregunto porque mi hija no solía ser tan amable con ninguna de sus antiguas niñeras"

"Tal vez era porque ella no sentía confianza hacía ellas" Opinó la cobriza mirando a Fate.

"Entiendo, agradezco lo que usted esta haciendo por ella" Fate miró unos minutos a Nanoha para después regresar por completo su vista a la carretera.

"No me agradezca, sólo hago mi trabajo. Aunque Sakura-chan es una niña muy tierna"

"Sí lo es, Sakura es mi más grande tesoro"

"Eso puedo verlo"

"¿Porque lo dice?" Fate miró a la chica nuevamente pero esta vez con curiosidad.

"Pues es muy cariñosa con ella y se ve que haría lo que fuera por ella" Esas palabras hicieron que Fate sonriera abiertamente, pues aquella chica tenía razón. Ella haría lo que fuera por Sakura ya sea por el más minímo detalle.

"Tiene razón, ella lo es todo para mi y... -Fate apretó el volante fuertemente tratando de serenarse-. lo único que me queda"

Nanoha que también miraba a la chica rubia observó como aquellos burdeos se oscurecían más, como si trataran de ocultarle algo. _"Quiero ayudarla..." Nanoha sintió como su pecho dolía nuevamente, pues aquella mirada seguía siendo demasiado triste._

"No diga eso Testarossa-san, usted tiene a mucha gente a su alrededor" Nanoha intentó animar más a Fate pues parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría.

"Pero entre todas ellas, no hay quien me ayude aliviar el dolor de mi corazón"

Nanoha tenía ganas de abrazar a la chica pues podía notar como lágrimas intentaban ser retenidas pero era imposible ya que salían sin parar. Así que sin pensarlo su mano agarró la mejilla de Fate quitando aquellos rastros de lágrimas que manchaban ese hermoso rostro.

Fate al sentir esa caricia se sorprendió pues aquella mano era demasiado suave y cálida, su mano se soltó del volante llendo hacía donde estaba aquella mano y puso la suya encima tratando de tener un poco más de esa cálidez. Las dos chicas se miraron unos minutos tratando de decifrar a la otra.

"No llores Fate-chan..." Nanoha había dejado salir aquellas palabras que seguían golpeando su mente y que también provocaron una nueva sensación en Fate.

La cobriza al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho rápidamente intentó quitar su mano de aquel bello rostro, pero su mano fue detenida por Fate quien tan solo le sonrió. "Gracias por intentar animarme" Pronto dejó ir aquella mano regresando su vista al frente y empezando nuevamente su camino.

Nanoha sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con las suaves palabras que la rubia le había dicho. _"Cálmate Nanoha"_

El resto del camino fue en un silencio tranquilo aunque los corazones de las chicas estaban como locos. Por un lado Fate podía sentir todavía en su mejilla aquel tacto. Mientras que Nanoha seguía perdida en aquella suave voz.

El auto pronto se estacionó cerca de una gran pastelería en donde había varias ventanas que dejaban ver varias muestras de pasteles que a simple vista parecían deliciosos.

"Bueno Takamachi-san, entremos" Fate le abrió la puerta a la bella chica dejándola entrar primero.

"Bienvenidas, ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?" Preguntó un chef que al parecer estaba muy consiente de quien era su visitante.

"Sí, quisiera ver sus mejores pasteles" Respondió Fate amablemente.

"Por supuesto, síganme por favor" El chef empezó a caminar por varios pasillos en donde Nanoha y Fate podían ver desde pasteles de boda hasta algunos un poco más sencillos.

"Estos son nuestros mejores pasteles" Dijo el chef señalando varias repisas en donde se encontraban varios pasteles que lucían apetitosos.

"Quisiera probar aquel de chocolate" Señaló Fate un pastel rectangular cubierto de chocolate con fresas alrededor del mismo y en el centro unas cuantas cerezas con durazno y mango.

"Por supuesto" El chef sacó un cuchillo y empezó a cortar dos pequeñas partes de aquel pastel, después las puso en dos platos y se los ofreció a las chicas. Nanoha degusto aquella maravilla lentamente pues su sabor era exquisito y que podía complacer el paladar de cualquiera que lo probara. Fate hizo exactamente lo mismo sintiendo la suavidad de aquel pastel. "¿Que le parece Takamachi-san?" Preguntó Fate observando como su acompañante gozaba de aquel trozo.

"Es delicioso Testarossa-san" Nanoha terminó su bocado dándole una bonita sonrisa a Fate.

"¿Alguno que usted recomiende?" Preguntó Fate divertidamente.

"Pues que le parece si probamos aquel" Nanoha señaló un bonito pastel igualmente de chocolate. El chef al ver el pastel que señalaba la bella chica decidió comentarles de que estaba hecho.

"Usted tiene muy buen ojo para las cosas deliciosas, señorita" Sonrió el chef orgullosamente.

"Muchas gracias" Nanoha se sonrojó un poco pero estaba feliz de que un profesional le diera un cumplido así.

"Permitanme explicarles de que esta hecho" Fate y Nanoha asintieron en acuerdo pues aquel pastel se veía más delicioso del que probaron.

"Este pastel se llama "Schwarzwaelder Kirschtorte Bosque Negro", uno de los pasteles alemanes más famosos. Consiste en un pastel de chocolate decorado y relleno con crema batida, cerezas al marrasquino y chocolate. El nombre del pastel viene de Schwarzwaelder" Termino de explicar con una sonrisa.

"Suena interesante y delicioso" Opinó Nanoha.

"Les dare un poco, permitanme" El chef se dirigió hasta aquel pastel haciendo el mismo procedimiento que con el otro.

Fate y Nanoha tomaron un bocado de aquel trozo de pastel y se sorprendieron pues la crema batida era increíble. "Es delicioso..." Confesó Fate.

Nanoha nisiquiera tuvo que opinar tan solo su simple gesto de satisfacción fue la respuesta para el chef. "Queremos este" Fate miró a Nanoha la cual sólo asintió

"Muy bien, ¿Lo quieren ahora?"

"No, verá es el cumpleaños de mi hija en dos días y quiero que tenga el mejor pastel, así que si puede tenerlo para ese día me haría feliz"

"Perfecto, entonces podría dejarme sus datos?" Inquirió el chef.

"Por supuesto, aqui tiene" Fate le tendió una tarjeta en donde estaban sus datos personales.

"Muy bien, no se preocupe Testarossa-san, su pastel será el mejor" El chef le dió una sonrisa animadora dejándolas ir.

Las chicas subieron nuevamente al auto listas para regresar a casa, Nanoha iba muy feliz pues aquel pastel la dejo en las nubes. Fate miró a la bella chica y una sonrisa adorno sus labios.

_"Mi hija tiene razón...eres un angel. Uno que esta trayendo alegría"_

_**Este cap salió un poco más corto supongo yo XDD pero bueno disfrutenlo!**_

_**En el siguiente vendrá algo mejor! XDD**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_

_**atte: Jessica-chan (n.n)7**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Recuerdos"

**N/A: Antes que nada una disculpa por atrasarme con este fic. XD Pero bueno. Me alegra que les guste. Antes de empezar y para que no se confundan:**

**()Se refiere que hablan en otro idioma**

**[] Pensamientos**

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivo autores.**

Una rubia hermosa estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, dejándose llevar por sus sueños, de pronto notó que se encontraba cerca de la torre Eiffel. En donde podía observar a una pareja muy enamorada. Ella estaba confundida ya que no sabía como es que había llegado hasta ahí. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Donde estoy?" Miró hacía todos lados algo confundida. Sintiendo curiosidad fue acercándose un poco más hasta la pareja, notando que eran ella y Ginga. "No puede ser..."

Sin decir nada más, sólo observó la escena ya vivída por ella.

_"(Mi bella dama, luces muy hermosa bajo la luz de la luna)" _Fate estaba arrodillada, mientras agarraba la mano suave de Ginga.

_"(Mi hermoso princípe, eres demasiado dulce)" _ Ginga miró con amor a Fate, mientras lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus bellos ojos.

_"(Amor mío, siempre estaré contigo)" _

"Eso no lo entendí Fate-chan" Ginga se sonrojó apenada. Pues todavía debía seguir practicando su Fránces.

Fate no contestó, tan sólo se levantó, acercándose a la chica. Su mano agarró aquella quijada, mientras sus labios iban acercándose a los de la otra. Le dio un beso tierno, en el que expresaba todo su amor. Dejaría que su chica, descubriera después lo que le dijo. Pero para eso tendría que estudiar más. Una sonrisa hermosa se marcó en las facciones de Ginga, mientras se abrazaba a Fate.

"¿Ginga?" Nombró la Fate actual, observando como todo se volvía negro.

Otra escena llegó pronto, una donde estaba Ginga muy molesta con Fate. En aquella escena, la pareja se podía ver en su casa, discutiendo por algo que la Fate actual no podía entender. Ya que no recuerda haber discutido con Ginga de esa manera.

"¡No puede ser Fate-chan! ¿Cómo es posible que no estés cuidando a nuestra hija?"

"¡Yo tengo que trabajar, para que a las dos no les falte nada!" Gritó Fate ya harta.

"¡Nisiquiera estas atendiéndola como se debe!"

"¡Tú eres la madre! ¡Es tu obligación cuidarla!" Fate se acercó agresivamente a Ginga agarrando fuerte su brazo.

"¡Tu eres su padre! ¡También es tu obligación!" La pelimorada intentó zafarse del agarré, pero Fate ejercía demasiada fuerza y le era imposible.

"¡Si no te gusta como hago las cosas, entonces lárgate!" Fate soltó bruscamente a Ginga, haciendo que callera al suelo.

"¡Bien, me voy! ¡Pero escuchame muy bien Fate. A tu hija no la vuelves a ver!"

"¡A mí no me amenazes! ¡Lárgate de aquí. Pero mi hija se queda conmigo!"

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ella se va conmigo!" Ginga estaba a punto de ir por la niña, pero Fate la detuvo bruscamente.

"¡Te dije que a ella no te la llevas!" Fate le soltó una bofetada a Ginga, haciendo que un hilo de sangre saliera de sus labios.

La Fate actual estaba sorprendida ante lo que veía, pues ella jamás le pondría una mano encima a Ginga. Pero entonces, ¿Porque veía una escena que jamás había pasado? Una sombra fue acercándose a Fate lentamente, parando detrás de ella. La rubia al sentir a alguien más con ella, volteó. La sombra era indescifrable para ella, pero sentía que la conocía.

"¿Porque no has cumplido tu promesa?" Preguntó la sombra.

"¿Quién eres?" Inquirió confundida Fate.

"Soy alguien que vino a visitarte Fate"

"¿ A visitarme?"

"Así es, vine a hacerte ver tus errores"

"Yo no tengo errores" Se defendió Fate, observando a la sombra con enojo. _[Yo no los tengo...] Pensó._

"Claro que los tienes, ahora mismo debes estarte preguntando que haces aquí"

"Sí, quiero saber que esta pasando. Yo no recuerdo haber discutido así con Ginga"

"Esto es algo alternativo Fate"

"¿Alternativo?"

"Sí, verás si Ginga siguiera viva, esto pasaría" La sombra miró a la pareja que estaba discutiendo.

"Yo jamás le pondría la mano encima a Ginga"

"Eso no lo puedes saber Fate. Mírate ahora, eres diferente"

"Claro que lo soy. No confío en nadie que no sea mi familia y amigos"

"Eso ya lo puedo ver, además Fate. ¿Sabes porque empezó esta pelea?" La sombra esperó respuesta, mientras seguía viendo a la pareja.

"Sólo escuché algo de atender a mi hija"

"Ginga te estaba reclamando, ya que tú no le has puesto la suficiente atención a tu pequeña"

"Pero si yo-" Interrumpió la sombra.

"No Fate, aunque digas que eso es lo que estas haciendo, sabes muy bien que es mentira. Dime una cosa Fate, ¿Porque te atascas de trabajo?"

La rubia se sorprendió en lo que dijo aquella sombra, ya que al parecer sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ella no contestó, pues la respuesta era clara como el agua.

"No estas cuidando de Sakura" En ese momento, la escena cambió, haciendo que ahora se viera a una pequeña niña sentada en su cama llorando mientras abrazaba a su osito de peluche.

Fate al ver como su hija lloraba, no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se rompía. No le gustaba que su mayor tesoro llorara así. Ella quería darle todo, pero a la vez le daba miedo. No quería desilucionar a su hija. Pero sin darse cuenta, sus actos eran los que la lastimaban realmente.

Pronto la rubia pudo escuchar la voz infantil de su primogenita. "Papi, ¿Porque no estás comigo, cuando te necesito?"

Fate apretó sus puños fuertemente, intentando aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer pronto. "Hija..."

"¿Porque mamá ya no esta con nosotras? ¿A donde fue?" La niña lloraba más fuerte, haciendo que su padre ya no soportara aquel dolor.

" ¿Ves a lo que me refería, Fate?" La sombra miró a Fate algo triste, pues sabía que al mostrarle eso a la joven. La lastimaría.

"Y-Yo s-sólo" Fate sollozo aún más, dejando ahogadas sus palabras.

"Fate... Debes cuidar a tu hija. Deja que ese bello ángel te ayude, ella aliviará tu corazón"

"¿Ella?" Preguntó confundida.

"Sí ella, esa chica es tu salvación. Ella te traerá de nuevo la felicidad que perdiste. Abre tu corazón, como lo está haciendo tu hija" La sombra empezó alejarse de Fate, dejándola confundida. "Cumple tu promesa" Y con eso la sombra desapareció.

Una última escena dejaba verse, en la cuál estaba Fate jugando con dos pequeñas niñas, una era Sakura que ahora lucía tener 6 años, mientras que la otra tenía 2 años. La niña más pequeña lucía con un cabello cobrizo y ojos azules. Fate les hacía cosquillas a ambas niñas, haciéndolas reír en el proceso. _[¿Quién es esa niña?] _Se preguntó ahora más confundida. Entre más observaba la escena más cosas notaba. Lo que llamó su atención, fue ver un anillo de matrimonio en su dedo anular. Después una casa grande, bastante hermosa y decorada con muchas rosas. "No es la casa en la que solía vivir..."

"¡Fate-chaaan! ¡Sakura-chaan! ¡Akane-chaan! ¡Es hora de comer!" La suave voz, llamó a las personas que estaban jugando en aquel jardín. Tanto Fate como las niñas se levantaron dirigiéndose a la persona que la actual Fate no podía reconocer.

"Mami, mami" La niña más pequeña alzó sus bracitos. Para que su madre la cargara.

"Mou. Akane-chan, no corras así" La madre de la niña, con gusto la cargó llevándola adentro.

"¿Quién es ella?" La actual Fate seguía sin saber quién era aquella chica, pues su rostro no alcanzaba a distinguirse. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al reconocer una cabellera larga y cobriza. "No me digas que es..." La actual Fate iba a acercarse más para ver el rostro de la joven. Pero paró repentinamente al ver como todo se volvía negro.

(.-.-.-.-.-.)

La rubia abrió sus ojos rápidamente, se enderezó en su cama observando los alrededores de su habitación. Estaba algo agitada, pronto suspiró notando que todo era un sueño. Volteó a ver la foto de ella junto a Ginga. _"Cumple tu promesa..."_ En su cabeza se quedó la voz de aquella sombra que la hizo ver algunas cosas.

"Debo hacerlo..." Fate miró en su Iphone la hora y claro la fecha. El día más esperado había llegado. El cumpleaños de su hija, una sonrisa amorosa se formó en sus labios, ya que a pesar de todo, ella le haría una fiesta inolvidable. Rápidamente se levantó de su cama, saliendo de su habitación, empezó a caminar en aquel pasillo, llendo en dirección a la habitación de su hija. Lentamente abrió la puerta, observando que Sakura seguía dormida, sonriendo entró lentamente. Con cuidado cerró la puerta y así poco a poco fue acercándose a la cama de su hija. Ahí pudo ver que su pequeña estaba como todo un angelito dormido. Dejó que una de sus manos se acercara para acariciar aquellas hebras doradas. Sintió un profundo amor al saber que su pequeña estaba bien y que a pesar de lo que tuvo que sufrir, supo ser fuerte. _[Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aqui... Gin...]_

La pequeña empezó a removerse en su cama y poco a poco fue abriendo sus pequeños párpados dejando ver sus bonitos ojos. Pudo divizar a su padre, que parecía estar observándola con mucho cariño. Sakura se talló un poco sus ojitos, quitando el sueño. Fate quitó su mano de aquellas hebras, sonriendo ante lo tierna que la niña podía ser.

"Buenos días Sakura" Fate besó la frente de su hija.

"Buenos días papi" La niña abrazó a su padre alegremente.

"Feliz cumpleaños, nena"

"Gracias papi" La niña se separó de Fate, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Estás lista para todo un día de diversión?"

"¡Sí!" Sakura empezó a brincar en su cama, haciendo reír a Fate.

"Bueno, pero antes debes desayunar" Fate cargó a la niña, saliendo de aquella habitación.

"Esta bien" Tanto padre e hija, salieron muy felices. Fate hacía reír a la pequeña ya que le divertía hacerle cosquillas.

Nanoha había despertado pronto ya que era un nuevo día y claro uno muy importante, la cobriza había estado pensando en un posible regalo para la pequeña Sakura. Así que de entre sus cosas sacó un lindo conejito color rosa. El pequeño peluche era un recuerdo de la cobriza, uno que sus padres le habían dado hace bastante tiempo. Ella lo había conservado mucho, pues era especial. Nanoha decidió que sería una buena idea dárselo a Sakura como regalo. Y ahora ella cuidara de él.

"Espero que te guste Sakura-chan" Nanoha sonrió observando al conejito.

Sin más la cobriza salió de su habitación con una bonita sonrisa, a lo lejos por el mismo pasillo escuchó risitas, así que volteó viendo a Fate con Sakura. La niña estaba siendo aventada al aire mientras reía y Fate con una preciosa sonrisa. Nanoha al ver tal escena, sintió como su corazón se enternecía, pues las dos lucían muy felices.

Fate sintió que alguien las estaba observando, así que había fijado su vista en alguien que estaba un poco más lejos de ellas. La rubia se embobó al ver como Nanoha lucía muy hermosa, así que sin pensarlo tanto ella como su hija, se fueron acercando a la bella niñera. La pequeña Sakura también vio a la cobriza, una bonita sonrisa salió de ella, pues la pequeña ya estaba empezando a querer a Nanoha.

"Buenos días, Takamachi-san" Saludó Fate muy sonriente.

"B-Buenos días, Testarossa-san" Nanoha sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas debido a la sonrisa que la rubia le dedicaba.

"Buenos días, Nanoha-chan" La niña estiró sus brazitos para que su niñera la cargara. Nanoha para no hacerla esperar, rápidamente la cargó, recibiendo un abrazo.

"Hoy estas más feliz, ¿Verdad. Sakura-chan?" Comentó divertidamente Nanoha.

"Hm! Es porque hoy es mi cumpleaños" Sakura se separó un poco mirando aquellos zafiros.

"Ahh... pues ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Nanoha felizmente le dio un abrazo de oso a la pequeña, haciéndola reír en el proceso.

"¡Gracias!" Gritó divertida la pequeña.

"Bueno creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar" Fate miró a su hija unos instantes, notando que estaba aferrada a la niñera. _[Abrir mi corazón...]_ Pensó Fate.

"De acuerdo" Nanoha cargando todavía a la niña, pasó a lado de Fate dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Alicia en ese preciso momento, iba saliendo de su habitación. Al ver a Nanoha, la chica decidió alcanzarla para saludarla. "Hey, buenos días" Alicia pasó su brazo por los hombros de Nanoha, haciéndola sonrojarse.

"B-Buenos días, Ali-chan" Nanoha podía sentir como sus mejillas se ponían nuevamente rojas.

Fate que iba atrás de la chica, sólo observaba como se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba enfrente de su hermana. Algo dentro de ella le decía que debía intervenir y quitar a su hermana de Nanoha.

"Ali, deja a Takamachi-san en paz" Mencionó Fate algo molesta.

"A Nanoha-chan no le molesta que la abrace, ¿Verdad?" Alicia miró a la cobriza tiernamente.

"N-No me molesta" Respondió algo avergonzada.

Fate al recibir ese tipo de respuesta, sintió como los celos empezaban a fluir. Sin pensarlo, quizó ejercer su autoridad pues ella es quién la había contratado.

"Takamachi-san, usted está aquí para cuidar de mi hija, no para estar ligando con mi hermana" Fate siguió su camino, dejando a las otras dos atras. Sakura que estaba siendo cargada por Nanoha. Sintió enojo en contra de su padre, ya que su niñera era muy buena persona.

"Papi, ¡Nanoha-chan siempre está conmigo!" Gritó la niña como reproche.

"Sakura-chan, no debes hablarle así a tu papá" Dijo Nanoha algo sorprendida en ser defendida por la pequeña.

"Fate, no tenías porque decirle eso a Nanoha-chan" Intervino Alicia, acercándose a su gemela.

"¿Ahora tú me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer?" Preguntó irónicamente Fate

"No, sólo te digo que no le hables así, eso fue grosero"

"No me vengas con estupideces" Fate miró a su hermana con furia, le molestaba el hecho de saber que ella podía sacarle bellas sonrisas y sonrojos a Nanoha.

Precia que estaba en la planta baja, iba pasando junto a las escaleras, así que alcanzó a oír la pequeña discusión de sus hijas. Al voltear hacía arriba, pudo ver a Nanoha algo sonrojada de vergüenza, mientras que sus gemelas estaban con el ceño fruncido. _"[Ahora que está pasando...]"_ Suspirando fue subiendo las escaleras, hasta quedar cerca de las chicas.

"Fate, Alicia. ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando?" Preguntó Precia.

"Nada importante" Alicia miró a su madre, que al parecer no le había creído nada.

"Si no fuera importante, no estarían con esas caras" Precia miró a Nanoha y a Sakura.

"Nanoha-chan, Porque no llevas a mi nieta a desayunar" Pidió amablemente Precia.

"Claro, Precia-san" Nanoha terminó de bajar los escalones, llendo directo al comedor.

La mujer mayor al ver que tanto como la niñera y Sakura ya estaban lejos, decidió seguir con su conversación. "A las dos, más les vale decirme que esta pasando" Dijo una seria Precia. "¿Fate?" Inquirió la mujer.

"Yo sólo le estaba diciendo a Takamachi-san que se dedicara más a su trabajo"

"¿Es que acaso no está haciendo eso?" Preguntó molesta Alicia.

"¿Porque dices eso Fate?" Precia miró a su hija con curiosidad, ya que Nanoha estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

"Porque no mejor se lo preguntas a Ali?" Fate siguió su camino dejando a su madre con su gemela.

Precia miró a su otra hija que parecía estar sonrojada por algo que ella no sabía. _"[Aquí hay algo más.]" _Pensó Precia mirando fijamente a su hija. "Entonces, ¿Que esta pasando?"

"Lo que pasa es que yo sólo estaba conversando con Nanoha-chan y bueno le dí un abrazo"

"Ali, sabes que eso puede perjudicarla. A Fate-chan no le gusta que distraigan a otras personas de su trabajo"

"Lo sé mamá, es sólo que Nanoha-chan me gusta" Alicia de repente se sonrojó.

"Vaya, me sorprendería de ti. Pero te conozco bien hija, Nanoha-chan no es cómo otras chicas, ella es amable y buena persona. Deja que ella también actúe a su manera, no la hostigues o ella se enojará contigo"

"Sí entiendo. Creo que le daré su espacio, ó la gruñona de Fate se enojará más" Precia acarició el cabello de su hija, mientras bajaban al comedor.

En dicho lugar, estaban Fate, Nanoha y la pequeña Sakura desayunando tranquilamente, la niña estaba enojada con su padre ya que no le había gustado la manera en cómo le hablo a su niñera. Por otro lado Nanoha estaba incómoda, pues aunque no sabía la razón del porque la actitud fría de Fate. Se sentía horrible. La rubia estaba peor que Nanoha ya que se sentía mal por las cosas que le dijo. Ella no quería decirlas, pero los celos la traicionaron y actúo conforme veía a su gemela tan cerca de la cobriza. _"[Maldita sea... ¿Porque hice eso?]" _Se reprochó Fate, observando disimuladamente a una cabizbaja Nanoha.

"Takamachi-san, disculpeme por favor. No era mi intención hablarle de esa manera" Nanoha al oír la disculpa de Fate se sorprendió un poco.

"Esta bien Testarossa-san" Nanoha le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a Fate. "B-Bueno y tu Sakura. ¿Me disculpas?"

"Esta bien papi, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso" La pequeña le sonrió a su padre, mientras comía algo de su desayuno.

Precia y Alicia llegaron al comedor observando como las tres chicas desayunaban tranquilamente. _[Parece que ya se solucionó] _Pensó Precia.

Fate miró a su madre y luego a Alicia, que esta vez se estaba sentando frente de ella. Chrono en ese preciso momento iba llegando también, saludó a su sobrina junto a Nanoha y después a sus hermanas y su madre.

"Vaya, parece que a ti siempre se te pegan las sábanas" Bromeó Fate.

"Un poco, ayer tenia mucho trabajo" Chrono se sentó junto a su madre. Fate al ver el otro lugar vacío, empezó a preguntarse si Lindy ya se había ido.

"Mamá, ¿Donde esta papá?"

"Ella se tuvo que ir ya, al parecer tiene algo de trabajo" Precia observó detenidamente a Fate, notando que ya estaba empezando a enojarse de nuevo. _[Lindy... Estás en serios problemas] _Pensó Precia algo nerviosa.

"Ya veo, parece que le gusta hacerme enojar" Fate se levantó de la mesa llendo directo a la sala, en donde se encontraba el télefono.

Todos en la mesa estaban en silencio, pues ya sabían de que iba todo, Nanoha no quería que la pequeña Sakura oyera la conversación que su padre tendría con Lindy, así que haciéndole una seña a Precia para darle entender de que ella se llevaría a la niña a otro lado para distraerla, la mujer mayor asintió en acuerdo, sonriéndole por su buena comprensión.

"Sakura-chan, vamos a cambiarte y ponerte hermosa para tu fiesta, ¿Te parece?"

"Esta bien" La niña rápidamente fue cargada, lléndose muy feliz con su niñera.

Los que sobraban en la mesa notaban con ternura la escena, pues Nanoha para ser niñera, era muy cariñosa con los niños. A Precia le había caído bien aquella chica desde que había llegado, pues tenía la corazonada de que ella cambiaría la tristeza de su familia por la alegría. Aunque también se estaba preguntando si Fate la aceptaría como algo más. _[Harían una hermosa pareja... Además de que a Ginga-chan le gustaría ver felices a sus dos amores]_

Fate se había ido al estudio de Lindy en donde podría hablar más libremente sin asustar a su pequeña hija, había estado llamando varias veces, pero al parecer nadie contestaba. "Vamos, contesten" Decía ya un poco desesperada.

"¿Hola?" Respondió la voz de Kyrie.

"Hola Kyrie-san, soy Fate" La rubia se sentó en uno de los sofas cercanos, intentando calmarse.

"Ah Fate-sama, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?"

"Quería saber si mi padre esta ahí"

"Sí claro, enseguida se la paso" Kyrie se levantó de su escritorio, tocando la puerta de su jefa. escuchó un "Adelante" por parte de Lindy, así que rápidamente entró.

"Perdón si le interrumpo Lindy-sama, pero tiene una llamada" Kyrie le ofreció el télefono.

"Gracias" Lindy tomó aquel teléfono ofrecido contestando. "Sí, hola?" Dijo algo distraída.

"Parece que estás demasiado metida en tu trabajo" Comentó Fate enfadada.

"Fate" Lindy suspiró ya sabiendo de que iba todo.

"A ti te valió lo que te dije ¿verdad?"

"No es eso Fate, sabes que tengo demasiado trabajo"

"¡A mí me importa un carajo tu maldito trabajo! ¡¿Cómo es posible que estes ahí y no acá con TU nieta?!"

"Fate tengo que-" Lindy fue interrumpida por otro grito aún más fuerte.

"¡O ES TU TRABAJO O TU NIETA! ¡DECIDETE PORQUE TE JURO QUE SI NO ESTAS AQUI PARA SU CUMPLEAÑOS. ESCUCHÁME BIEN, TE JURO QUE ME LARGO DE TU CASA Y A MI HIJA JAMÁS LA VUELVES A VER!"

"¡¿Ahora me amenazas?!" Cuestionó enfadada Lindy.

"¡Tómalo como quieras!" Fate colgó, aventando el aparato al suelo y rompiéndolo en el proceso.

Precia que se había acercado a dicho lugar se asustó cuando oyó lo que su hija le dijo a su padre, también oyó cuando la misma rompía algo. Sin dudarlo abrió la puerta observando a su hija lo suficiente molesta como para querer romperle la cara, su mirada se dirigió después al teléfono que ahora estaba inservible. "Fate-chan..." La mujer mayor se acercó a su hija pasando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros dándole un abrazo tranquilizador, pues sabía que con eso se calmaría.

"No pienso retractarme de lo que dije madre" Fate se levantó del sofá, observando a su madre.

"Fate-chan, yo sé que estás molesta, pero te pido que no hagas esas cosas. Sabes lo triste que se pondría mi nieta"

"Lo siento mamá, pero Lindy parece no entender que para mi hija también es importante su presencia"

"Fate-chan, ella es tu padre así que respetala. Yo hablaré con ella ahora, así que tranquilizate" Precia pasó su mano suavemente por la mejilla de su hija dándole una caricia.

Tanto madre e hija salieron del estudio para esta vez empezar a traer las cosas para la fiesta. Fate subió a su habitación un poco ya más tranquila, cuando entró lo primero que hizo fue darse una buena ducha ya que así terminaría de relajarse, después escogió ropa ligera y claro que le quedaba muy bien. Cuando terminó salió dirigiéndose a la habitación de Nanoha. Tocó levemente esperando respuesta, al instante salió la bella chica junto a una hermosa Sakura. Fate al verlas se sintió muy feliz, pues las dos lucían una hermosa sonrisa en sus preciosos rostros.

"Venía por usted, Takamachi-san" Dijo una apenada Fate.

"Claro, sólo dejo a Sakura-chan con Chrono-kun" Nanoha cerró la puerta tras de sí, lléndose con las chicas.

Al final del pasillo se veía a un elegante Chrono que parecía estar esperando por ellas, el chico les sonrió a todas amistosamente. Nanoha le tendió a la pequeña niña, la cuál estaba renuente a querer separarse de su niñera, así que dándole una explicación la pequeña aceptó. "Te prometo que no tardaremos, Sakura-chan" Nanoha le dio un beso a la pequeña en la frente.

"Esta bien" Contestó la pequeña, aunque todavía estaba algo triste.

"Nena, no te preocupes. Regresaremos pronto" Fate le guiño un ojo a su hija, llendose junto a la niñera.

Dichas chicas empezaron a salir de la casa traquilamente, ellas tenían que ir a recoger el pastel, a comprar unos cuantos globos entre otras cosas. Las chicas habían decidido ir primero al super, ya que así no tendrían problemas en que el pastel se dañara. Así que ahí estaban entrando a aquel lugar. Rápidamente empezaron a comprar las cosas que necesitarían, Nanoha le hacía algunas recomendaciones a Fate ya que la rubia no era muy buena en eso de decidirse. Tanto Nanoha como Fate, habían estado riendo y bromeando libremente. Cómo si fueran una pareja, la cobriza sentía su corazón como loco, mientras que la rubia sentía ganas de robarle un beso a esa bella chica. Entre tanta risa, las dos terminaron de escoger las cosas, así que ahora estaban en una de las tantas cajas, esperando su turno para poder pagar.

"Así que Takamachi-san, usted es aficionada a los peluches" Nanoha al instante se volvió de un rojo intenso, pues le daba más pena con aquella rubia.

"N-No es cierto" Tartamudeó la chica.

"¿Ah no? Bueno yo recuerdo que usted me recomendó un peluche muy bonito para Sakura"

"B-Bueno p-porque pensé que sería un lindo detalle"

"Claro, sabe cuando usted abrió la puerta de su habitación. Pude ver algunos peluches en su cama" Fate alzó una ceja en diversión, pues le estaba fascinando la idea de abochornar a la cobriza.

"Pff... claro que no" Mintió Nanoha. _[Debo esconderlos cuando regrese] _Pensó la chica.

"Aja, bueno entonces creo que me lo imaginé" Fate sonrió más abiertamente, haciendo que a la otra se le cayera una caja que llevaba.

"L-Lo siento" Se disculpó rápidamente intentando levantar la caja. Fate reaccionó más rápido que Nanoha y se agachó a recogerla, en ese mismo instante sus cabezas chocaron haciendo que la rubia riera y Nanoha hiciera una mueca de dolor.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Fate, ayudando a la chica a levantarse.

"Sí, creo que Testarossa-san tiene la cabeza dura" Bromeó la chica, haciendo que la otra riera más. _[Se ve increíble así... Mi corazón está latiendo como loco]_

Una vez que llegó su turno las chicas pagaron por todo, muy sonrientes se dirigieron al auto de la rubia. Fate se sentía cómoda a lado de aquella chica, no sabía que era, pero la hacía sentir muy bien. _[Es encantadora]_ Pensó.

"Permitame Takamachi-san" Fate abrió la cajuela del auto para meter las bolsas.

"Sabe Testarossa-san, usted así de sonriente luce muy bien"

"Gracias, usted también" Las chicas se miraron unos breves minutos notando que los ojos de ambas eran hermosos.

"Será mejor ir por el pastel" Fate terminó de meter las bolsas, para después abrirle la puerta a Nanoha. La cobriza entró para después ser seguida por Fate. El vehículo salió del supermercado dirigiéndose a la pastelería en donde ya debería estar listo su encargo.

Durante el camino, las chicas iban conversando de todo. En especial Nanoha, ya que sentía que Fate todavía no estaba lista para hablar de sí misma por ahora. La cobriza se decía una y otra vez que arrancaría esa tristeza de ella. _[Sé que puedo hacerlo...]_

La pastelería ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, así que pronto Fate se estacionó enfrente de dicho lugar, rápidamente había salido del vehículo rodeándolo para ayudar a su acompañante a salir. "Permitame Takamachi-san" Nanoha tomó la mano ofrecida, saliendo del auto. "Muchas Gracias, Testarossa-san" Como agradecimiento la cobriza le sonrió amistosamente.

Entraron a dicho lugar, esperando ser recibidas por el chef de aquella vez. El hombre estaba dándole indicaciones a algunos de sus empleados pues quería que todo el lugar luciera radiante. Pronto salió de la parte trasera del local con una sonrisa brillante. Fate al verlo le sonrió amablemente. "Testarossa-san, es un placer tenerla de nuevo por aqui. Por supuesto a usted también hermosa señorita" Nanoha se sonrojó un poco, pero dio un "Gracias" apenas audible.

"Muchas gracias por recibirnos" Contestó amablemente la rubia.

"Bueno, enseguida le traigo su pedido" El chef de nuevo desapareció del lugar, para ir por el pedido de la joven millonaria. Nuevamente salió de aquel lugar con un pastel bien empaquetado. "Aquí tiene" Fate agarró el pastel, observando que el chef le puso un "Feliz Cumpleaños".

"Muchas gracias"

"No es nada, usted es mi mejor clienta"

"Bien, supongo que ya le llegó el pago por esta delicia"

"Por supuesto"

"Bueno, en ese caso. Nosotras nos retiramos"

"Adelante y muchas gracias por su preferencia" El chef hizo una reverencia.

Las chicas salieron de aquel lugar felices, pues el pastel se veía increíblemente delicioso. Fate nuevamente le abrió la puerta a la bella dama, para después darle el pastel. La rubia la observó unos instantes, ya que la dama lucía hermosa. Nanoha volteó a verla un poco sonrojada, _[Sus ojos me fascinan] _Pensó la niñera.

Cuando Fate salió de su trance, entró al auto lléndose a preparar la fiesta para su pequeña hija.

Algunos recuerdos empezaron a venir a ella, unos donde estaban Ginga, Sakura y por supuesto ella.

FLASHBACK... (Canción Everytime-Britney Spears.)

_Notice me, take my hand_

_Why are we strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me_

_Cierta rubia se encontraba con sus chicas jugando un poco, mientras se sacaban fotografías de recuerdo. La familia estaba en el jardín de su casa, jugando con la pequeña Arf. Que también se veía muy feliz._

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_"Hey Fate-chan! Ponte a lado de Sakura" Ginga tenía en sus manos una cámara, lista para tomar una foto de Fate con su hija._

_"Digan chiiss" Tanto padre como hija hicieron lo que la mujer dijo, era una foto tierna pues las dos salían con una gran sonrisa._

_I make believe that you are here_

_It's the only way I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

_"Mami Te amo!" Gritó una emocionada Sakura._

_"Y yo a ti mi amor" Ginga le dio un beso a su hija, abrazándola cariñosamente._

_"¿Acaso se están olvidando de mi?" Fate hizo un puchero infantil._

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_"¡Claro que no papi, ven!" La pequeña estiró uno de sus brazitos esperando a que su padre terminara de acercarse. La rubia no tardó en llegar hasta ellas y abrazarlas con todas sus fuerzas. "Las amo"_

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song's my sorry_

_Pronto otro recuerdo llegó y era uno en donde era el segundo cumpleaños de una pequeña Sakura, que parecía estar muy feliz. _

_"Mou Fate-chan, nuestra hija es muy aficionada a los peluches" Ginga observó a su hija, que estaba abrazando un osito._

_"Supongo que tienes razón" Fate abrazó a Ginga, mientras observaban a la pequeña._

_"Papi, mami" La niña llamó a sus padres, pidiendo ser cargada._

_"Tranquila nena, aqui estamos. Feliz cumpleaños" Fate le dio muchos besos a su hija._

_"Te amo Fate-chan" Ginga se abrazó a Fate fuertemente. "Y yo a ti Gin" Fate le dio un beso amoroso. _

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade away_

_Sakura que seguía abrazando a su osito, lo acercó a Fate dándole a entender que también le diera un beso. "Esta bien nena" La rubia le dio el beso, complaciendo a su pequeña. La familia estaba abrazada disfrutando de esa plena felicidad que tenían._

_[Las amo tanto que daría mi vida por ustedes si fuera necesario...] Pensó Fate, observando a las dos chicas._

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby..._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK..._

Fate al recordar algunos de sus mejor momentos, no pudo evitar dejar salir algunas lágrimas, pues todo eso le dolía. Le dolía el hecho de saber que en este cumpleaños, la madre de su hija no estaría con ellas. Nanoha por impulso había volteado a ver a Fate, notando como algunas lágrimas manchaban su hermoso rostro. Sin dudarlo, estiró su mano quitando aquellas gotitas. La rubia se sorprendió un poco, pero no la alejó. Al contrario agradecía aquel afecto. "Gracias" Fue lo único que dijo.

El resto del camino a la casa fue en silencio, ya que ni Nanoha ni Fate sabían que decir, por un lado Nanoha quería saber el porque de aquellas lágrimas, pero si lo hacía tal vez la rubia se molestaría. _[Tengo que seguir esperando...] _Suspiró observando hacía otro lado.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, ya podían ver varios autos estacionados, entre ellos el de sus ex-suegros, ella dejó salir una sonrisa triste. Pronto salió de su auto, para ayudar a bajar a su bella acompañante.

"Gracias Testarossa-san" Nanoha miró al frente escuchando ya algunas voces.

"No es nada" Fate le hizo una seña a Nanoha de que ella entrara primero al lugar. Subiendo poco a poco las escaleras, la cobriza sonrió al ver a Sakura reír junto a Arf.

La niña de inmediato volteó a ver hacía donde estaba una persona parada. Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver que su niñera ya estaba de regreso. "¡Nanoha-chan!" Gritó Feliz la pequeña mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de Nanoha.

"Hola Sakura-chan, como prometí aquí estoy"

"Hm! Tu siempre cumples tus promesas" Sakura se aferró más a las piernas de la chica, haciéndola reír un poco.

Genya y Quint Nakajima llevaban observando unos minutos a la chica que había entrado, ya que sentían cierta curiosidad hacía ella, aunque también les sorprendió que su nieta se llevara muy bien con ella. Precia que ya había visto a Nanoha entrar, sonrió tiernamente, pues ya le estaba tomando cierto cariño. También pudo observar como los Nakajima la miraban con confusión. Así que para no hacerlos esperar, decidió decirles quién era.

"Ella es Nanoha Takamachi Della Valle, niñera de Sakura-chan" Genya volteó a ver a Precia, que tenía una destellante sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Niñera?" Preguntó Quint.

"Así es, mi hija la contrato para que cuidara de nuestra nieta"

"Parece que se lleva muy bien con Sakura-chan" Opinó Genya.

"Claro, Sakura-chan le ha tomado cariño"

"Se ve que es una buena chica" Quint sonrió tiernamente.

"Lo es, puedo asegurartelo querida"

"Nuestra nieta se ve más feliz que antes" Precia miró nuevamente a la niñera.

"Podemos presentarnos, ¿Cierto?" Inquirió Quint.

"Si, adelante" Los Nakajima fueron acercándose a la cobriza, amistosamente.

"_(Señorita, parece llevarse muy bien con Sakura)" _Comentó Genya hablando italiano.

_"(Por supuesto señor, ella es una niña muy hermosa y amable)"_

_"(Gracias por cuidar de ella)" _Quint le guiñó un ojo a la chica.

_"(No es nada, me encanta cuidarla)" _Nanoha miró con cariño a la pequeña, que parecía no entender nada de lo que decía.

_"(Permitame ayudarla con ese pastel)" _Genya agarró aquella delicia llevándosela a una mesa cercana.

_"(¿Cómo te llamas?)" _Inquirió curiosa Quint.

_"(Me llamo Nanoha Takamachi Della Valle, un placer)"_

"Para ser niñera hablas muy bien el italiano" Quint soltó unas risitas, al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica.

"Bueno, he vivído mucho tiempo en Italia"

"Ya veo, oh perdona no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Quint Nakajima y soy la abuela de esta hermosa niña"

"Un placer Nakajima-san" Nanoha hizo una reverencia.

"Sólo dime Quint, y el placer es mío"

"Abuela, ¿verdad que Nanoha-chan es muy bonita?" Preguntó inocentemente la niña.

"Claro que sí preciosa, Nanoha-chan es bonita" Nanoha se sonrojó un poco.

"Nanoha-chan, ¿Que palabras tan raras decías?" Las dos mujeres rieron ante la inocencia que la niña poseía.

"Bueno verás Sakura-chan, yo estaba hablando en otro idioma" Quint observaba como aquella chica le explicaba a su nieta tiernamente. _[Es muy dulce...] _

"¿Otro idioma? ¿Que es eso?" Sakura miró con confusión a su niñera.

"Significa que por ejemplo, tu vas otro lugar lejano y te hablan en un lenguaje que no entiendes y para entenderles, debes aprender ese lenguaje. Y así sabrás las cosas que te estan diciendo"

"¿Me enseñarás ese lenguaje que sabes?"

"Por supuesto" La niñera le dio un beso a la pequeña cargándola.

"¿Amas a los niños, verdad?" Inquirió Quint.

"Sí y mucho. Algún día me encantaría tener mis propios hijos"

"Eso es bueno Nanoha-chan" Fate que había estado afuera respirando algo de aire fresco, al entrar logró oír lo que Nanoha había dicho. _[Algún día ehh...] _Pensó Fate recordando su sueño. _[No es hora de pensar en eso...]_

Quint al ver a Fate entrar decidió ir a saludarla y saber como estaba, ya que no la había visto durante un tiempo. "Fate-chan, ¿Que tal todo?"

"Muy bien, Quint-san" La rubia le sonrió amablemente.

"Este será el primer cumpleaños de Sakura-chan sin su madre" Quint miró que las facciones de Fate se pusieron tristes.

"Sí, se siente raro, pero no hay de otra" Fate miró a Nanoha que estaba conversando con Hayate, mientras cargaba a la niña.

"Sabes que a ella no le gustaría verte así, y más cuando es el cumpleaños de tu hija"

"Tiene razón, ¿que le parece si decoramos un poco?"

"De acuerdo"

Mientras tanto Nanoha seguía atenta a la pequeña, pues aparte de que era su trabajo cuidarla, sentía la necesidad de abrazarla durante todo el día y no despegarse de ella.

"Hayate-chan, quisiera preguntarte algo" La morena observó los zafiros de su amiga notando que estaba preocupada por algo.

"Esta bien, dime" Nanoha bajó a la pequeña ya que quería jugar con Arf.

"¿Porque Testarossa-san está tan decaída?"

Hayate al oír esa pregunta, se tensó. Pues no sabía que su amiga le preguntaría esas cosas ahora. "Bueno Nanoha-chan... Ella está así porque recordó algo que pasó hace un año" Los ojos de Hayate empezaron a dejar ver un cierto dejo de tristeza, uno que no fue desapercibido para la cobriza. _[Aquí hay algo mal...]_

"¿Que pasó exactamente?" Inquirió con más curiosidad.

"Sólo puedo decirte que Fate-chan está así por la madre de su hija"

"¿Le pasó algo malo? Y ya que lo mencionas, nunca la he visto, pensé que estaría aqui para el cumpleaños de su hija"

"Ella no pudo estar aquí ahora" Hayate miró hacía otro lado,intentando no llorar.

"Sigo sin entender"

"Nanoha-chan, la madre de Sakura-chan ya no está aquí" Esas palabras hicieron que Nanoha se sorprendiera, pues pensaba que tal vez era porque también tenía que trabajar. _[No puede ser... por eso Fate-chan... ella...]_ La cobriza miró en dirección de Fate, notando que seguía algo triste.

"Entiendo" La cobriza miró al suelo, pues ahora ya sabía algo del dolor de Fate.

La fiesta siguió sin ningún inconveniente, todo ya estaba arreglado, dándole un buen aspecto al lugar, la pequeña cumpleañera había estado jugando con Arf, mientras que Nanoha la observaba, aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza, el dolor por el que tuvo que pasar aquella infante junto a su padre. En un lugar cercano estaba Fate, observando a Nanoha que parecía estar muy pensativa. Sentía el impulso de querer acercarse y preguntar, pero se abstuvo ya que no quería incomodarla tampoco. Fate estaba junto a algunos amigos, riendo un poco. Todos le llevaban regalos a su hija, pues la apreciaban demasiado. Precia estaba algo preocupada, pues ella había hablado con Lindy, rogándole que llegara a tiempo a la fiesta. La peliverde dijo que haría todo lo posible. Las horas pasaron y pronto ya era la hora de partir el pastel, la pequeña Sakura estaba siendo cargada por Nanoha, quién ahora se encontraba a lado de Fate. Uno de los tantos invitados se había acercado a uno de los apagadores, bajando un poco la luz para que pudieran lucir mejor las velitas.

"Muy bien cariño, pide un deseo" Nanoha acercó a la pequeña para que soplara.

"Listo!" Y con eso las velitas fueron apagadas. Pronto se oyeron los aplausos y las felicitaciones de los presentes. La niña reía alegremente mientras se aferraba a su niñera. Fate miraba alrededor de todos, queriendo dar con el paradero de su padre, pero al no ver alguna seña de ella, se rindió. Sólo suspiró y trató de que su hija se la pasara bien.

"Feliz cumpleaños, princesa" Fate cargó a su hija, dándole besos en sus mejillas. Unas lágrimas salieron de aquellos burdeos, pues ahora sólo eran ella y su hija.

Nanoha notó aquellas lágrimas y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se aplastaba. Quería abrazarla, consolarla, decirle que podía confíar en ella. Pero aún no quería intervenir en esos asuntos tan personales.

"Te amo papi" Sakura limpió esas lágrimas, dándole en el proceso un beso.

"Yo también princesa" La rubia se abrazó fuertemente a su hija.

Lindy había llegado a su casa lo más rápido posible, pues estaba segura de que su hija podía cumplir lo que decía. Al entrar escuchó risas y aplausos de los invitados, así que como pudo fue acercándose a su esposa. Precia al sentir una mano sobre su hombro volteó, al encontrarse con los ojos de su amada, suspiró en alivio, ya que había llegado justo a tiempo. "Espero no haberme perdido nada" Contestó mientras miraba a su hija y a su nieta.

"Claro que no" Precia se abrazó a su esposa, siguiendo observando hacía al frente.

"Bueno princesa, ahora me toca a mí darte tu regalo" Fate bajó a su pequeña, llendo hacía una de las tantas puertas de la casa, de ahí sacó el hermoso oso que Nanoha le había recomendado. Sakura al ver a ese oso enorme, corrió hacía el abrazándolo muy fuerte.

Fate se puso de cunclillas, acariciando el cabello de su hija. "Feliz cumpleaños Sakura"

"Gracias papi! Este oso es enorme" Fate rió ante la actitud de su hija.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado" La rubia se levantó, posando su mirada en Nanoha, que parecía estar muy feliz de que a la niña le gustara el detalle. La cobriza se fue acercando lentamente a ellas, ya que Fate se lo estaba pidiendo.

"Gracias por ayudarme con el regalo" La rubia la abrazó, sorprendiéndola. Todos los que veían esa escena también se sorprendieron, pues era raro que su amiga le demostrara cariño a otras personas.

"N-no es nada" Nanoha también abrazó a Fate dejándose llevar por esos brazos fuertes. Las chicas duraron unos minutos así, hasta que decidieron alejarse un poco, Sakura logró ver a su padre feliz en aquel abrazo, así que se unió a ellas. Las adultas al sentir a alguien más abrazándose a ellas, miraron hacía abajo, notando a una pequeña aferrarse a ellas con mucho cariño. Precia y Lindy miraban enternecidas a las chicas, pues lucían muy felices a los ojos de cualquiera. Hayate y Signum sonreían pues sabían que su amiga estaba en buenas manos. _[Todo depende de ti ahora Nanoha-chan...]_

Lindy decidió acercarse a su hija y pedirle disculpas, pues su hija tenía razón, ella siempre le decía a Fate que dejara por una vez el trabajo y se enfocara en su familia. Después de la discusión que tuvieron, se sentía mal. Pues hubo una vez en que la peliverde no pudo estar en uno de los tantos cumpleaños de Fate. Había recibido gritos por parte de su mujer y de su propia hija. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, así que dejando todo lo que tuviera que ver con la empresa, se fue a casa.

"Fate" Llamó Lindy.

La rubia al oír la voz de su padre, se soltó un poco de Nanoha, mirando a Lindy seriamente. "Al final si llegaste" La cobriza pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensaba, así que se acercó a su oreja para decirle algo. "Testarossa-san, por favor no trate mal a Lindy-san" Susurró alejándose de ella junto a la niña.

"Fate, se que tengo algo de culpa por preocuparme más por mi trabajo, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento" Lindy abrazó a su hija fuertemente, sorprendiéndola un poco. "¿Papá?"

"Sé porque no querías que faltara al cumpleaños de mi nieta" Fate abrazó a su padre, sonriendo un poco.

"Lo siento" Lindy miró a su hija con cariño, pues a pesar de lo sucedido hace tiempo, todavía sentía algo de culpa.

"Esta bien papá, yo también lo siento" Precia miraba desde lejos la escena sonriente.

La fiesta pronto llegó a su fin y todos los invitados fueron despidiéndose de la familia Harlaown, para la pequeña Sakura fue el mejor día de su vida, pues aparte de que recibió muchos regalos, también recibió el amor y afecto de Fate y que decir de Nanoha.

"Sakura-chan, creo que soy la única que no te ha dado un regalo" Nanoha miró a la pequeña que estaba en su cama.

"Esta bien porque tu estuviste conmigo" Nanoha se sonrojó a más no poder, pues aquello fue muy lindo de su parte.

"G-Gracias" Fate estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta observando la tierna escena. "Pero, aquí tengo algo para ti" La cobriza se dirigió a su guardaropa en donde estaba un conejito esperando por nueva dueña.

La niña al verlo se emocionó, pues era muy bonito. "Espero que te guste" La infante lo tomó rápidamente abrazándolo. "Gracias Nanoha-chan"

"No es nada, cuídalo bien ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí!" Sakura le dio un beso en la nariz al conejito volviéndolo a abrazar.

"Es un lindo detalle de su parte" Intervino Fate sonriente.

"Bueno, es lo menos que podía hacer"

Fate miró hacía la cama, observando que había varios peluches. Una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en sus labios, al saber que ella tenía razón. "Bonitos peluches"

Nanoha inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su pequeño error, se había olviado por completo de guardarlos. Suspiró en derrota, pues ya era tarde. "Gracias" Y con eso miró a Fate.

Zafiros y burdeos se vieron por unos minutos, notando que había algo que las estaba conectando, Fate sin pensarlo se acercó a ella acariciando su mejilla. Aquella suave piel le estaba encantando a la rubia, pues era tan hermosa que no sabía como describirlo. Ella empezó a hacer lo que su corazón le decía, olvidando por completo que su hija estaba ahí. "Eres hermosa..." Susurró, pasando uno de sus dedos por los labios de la chica.

"T-Testarossa-san" Nanoha se sonrojó un poco ante aquellas palabras.

Fate se iba acercando a aquellos labios lentamente, quería probarlos y guardar todo eso en su mente. Sus alientos ya estaban mezclandose, pues sólo estaban a una distancia muy corta. "Nanoha..." La nombrada al oír su nombre dicho de esa manera sintió como su corazón quería salirse de su pecho.

"Fate-chan" Sus labios estaban rozandose un poco, sintiendo esa textura. El beso estaba llegando hasta que...

"Papi" Sakura interrumpió el momento haciendo que Fate y Nanoha despertaran de su trance. Las chicas miraron a la pequeña que estaba ahí en la cama acostada dormida, con el conejito abrazado a ella. "Parece que esta soñando algo" Opinó Nanoha, notando la sonrisa de la pequeña.

"Sí, eso parece" Fate miró unos instantes a Nanoha con una bonita sonrisa.

"Será mejor ir a dormir" La cobriza miró nuevamente a la infante que parecía estar en un sueño hermoso.

"Sí, tiene razón" Fate se acercó a su hija, cargándola para poder llevarla a su hanitación. "Buenas noches, Takamachi-san"

"Buenas noches, Testarossa-san" La rubia salió de aquella habitación lo más rápido posible, pues sentía que si no lo hacía ella acabaría por quedarse ahí con esa bella mujer. _[Mi nombre en sus labios suena hermoso...] _Pensó lléndose con su hija en brazos.

"Fate-chan, de nuevo aceleraste mi corazón" La cobriza se agarró su pecho sintiendo como su corazón intentaba controlarse. _[Casi me besaba...]_ Su mano se dirigió a sus labios, en donde podía sentir el leve roce de los labios de Fate. _[Creo que me estoy enamorando...]_

**Y hasta aquí llega este cap. XD bueno es algo largo en especial porque sé que me he tardado en actualizarlo, una disculpa XD Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto ;D Y gracias a los que apenas leen este fic ;)**

**pd: Saludos a Hazel jajaja que estuvo presionandome un poco :P**


	6. Chapter 6

"Rivalidad"

** N/A: Hola a todos! Espero que esten bien XD disculpen mi retraso, pero aquí estoy para ustedes :D Gracias por sus reviews! ^^ En este capitulo las cosas empezaran a fluir más entre nuestras queridas Nanoha y Fate. En un review me decían si Nanoha-chan no se preguntaba el porque Sakura-chan le decía "papi" a Fate-chan. Bueno para saciar un poco esa curiosidad... por ahora Nanoha no sabrá todo aquello ya que primero será romance y claro un poco de drama por parte de Alicia. Ahora bla bla bla... Que disfruten el cap! ^^**

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. Todo es de sus respectivos autores.**

Después de festejar el cumpleaños de mi querida hija, no pude evitar sentir alegría al saber que ella tenía en su rostro una de las sonrisas más lindas que haya visto en mi vida. Sufrimos juntas, pero a pesar de todo mi hija a sabido ser más fuerte, incluso más que yo. Ese día una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaron de mi. Pero el más importante fue que Ginga no estuvo con nosotras... de alguna forma ese dolor a ido cesando poco a poco y todo gracias a Takamachi-san... Esa maravillosa mujer puede calmar todo con una simple sonrisa, no puedo negar que es la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida. Sus zafiros hermosos, sus labios rosados y su voz, esa voz tan angelical ha llegado hasta mi alma, no puedo negar que me fascina su forma de ser... Cuida tanto de Sakura, procura por ella, la viste, baña y besa como si fuese su propia hija, claro que ser niñera tiene esas actividades pero, ella lo hace con mucho cariño. Cada que la veo a lado de mi hija, mi corazón late más rápido. Sakura ríe como hace tiempo que no lo hacía, se expresa más y hasta la trata como su madre. Sin duda el cumpleaños de mi pequeña estuvo lleno de muchos acontecimientos, sus abuelos vinieron a visitarla desde Francia, mis ex-suegros la aman demasiado y nunca la dejarían a un lado. También vinieron amigos de Gin y mios, amigos que sigo conservando. Reinforce es la más apreciada para mi, ella fue como una hermana más para Gin. Así que se puede considerar como la tía de mi hija. Al principio la nostalgia y la tristeza era lo que me rodeaba, pero de nuevo. Verla a ella me causo una confianza que creí había perdido. Cuando le di a Sakura aquel enorme oso, estaba muy nerviosa pues no sabía si le gustaría, pero para mi sorpresa le encantó. Yo había mirado a Takamachi-san y al verla noté su enorme sonrisa, mi corazón se aceleró más. Pero pude disimularlo bien ya que mi madre estaba observándome. Mi mayor felicidad fue cuando ella se unió al abrazo, entonces sentí que tenía una familia completa, fue entonces que a mi mente regresaron aquellas palabras dichas en mi sueño. _"Ella es tu salvación... abre tu corazón como lo esta haciendo tu hija..."_ Eso es precisamente lo que tengo y debo hacer, después de todo lo que había pasado, jamás volví a ver a una mujer como algo más, pero Takamachi-san es tan hermosa que es dificil no fijarse en ella. Mi hija ahora confía en ella y yo debo hacer lo mismo, si tengo que pelear con mi propia hermana lo haré. Daré todo de mi para ser feliz con Nanoha... Nanoha... Seremos sólo ella y yo.

(-)

Fate estaba en su habitación preparándose para un día de trabajo, estaba feliz porque sólo sería por unas horas ya que su demás tiempo le pertenecía a su preciada hija, la rubia lucía un imponente y elegante traje. Si bien ella se parecía a Lindy ya que a las dos les encantaba lucir muy bien ya sea en lo laboral como en la vida fuera de el. Fate aunque no se diera cuenta sacaba suspiros de secretarias y empresarias. Al igual que su padre. La vida de la rubia fue de lo más normal, jamás recibió discriminación y desagrado de nadie, al contrario siempre tuvo la suerte de atraer a muchas chicas. Ya que todas la consideraban un príncipe. Pero ahora su atención estaba enfocada en una bella mujer con facciones japonesas e italianas, para ella luciría perfecta. Mirándose al espejo y notando que todo estaba en orden sonrió satisfecha. Sin más preámbulo salió de su habitación para ir al comedor en donde seguramente estaría aquella bella dama.

Por otro lado Alicia se revisaba una y otra vez al espejo para así ver si no tenía algo fuera de lugar, ella quería invitar a Nanoha al cine y después un paseo por el parque. Alicia ya tenía planeado decirle a la cobriza sus sentimientos. Estaba ansiosa por ese día, quería saber la respuesta de la niñera y si correspondería su amor. Tardando un poco más y suspirando salió de su habitación con dirección al comedor.

En dicho comedor estaban Lindy junto a Precia, a lado de ésta estaba Chrono y enfrente de él estaba Fate. Nanoha estaba a lado de la rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas pues cuando había visto a la rubia lucir tan elegante y atractiva hizo que su corazón latiera como loco. La pequeña Sakura estaba en las piernas de su niñera desayunando de lo más agusto.

"Las piernas de Nanoha-chan son muy cómodas" Comentó la pequeña.

"G-Gracias, Sakura-chan" Respondió una aborchonada Nanoha

"Buenos días, Familia" Saludó Alicia tan sonriente como siempre.

"Buenos días" Dijeron todos al unísono mientras una chica de servicio empezaba a servir el plato de la rubia.

Lindy ya se había dado cuenta que Nanoha estaba nerviosa desde que Fate se había sentado a su lado, la peliverde sólo reía interiormente ya que Precia un día lució así. _"Aquí habrá algo más..."_ Pensó.

"Fate, hoy sólo tienes que estar en una junta y revisar uno que otro documento" Dijo Lindy.

"Perfecto. Por que hoy quiero estar libre para mi hija" Fate acarició las hebras doradas de su pequeña.

"Bueno, pero en la noche tienes que estar presente en la empresa" Fate se confundió ya que ella no estaba al tanto del evento.

"¿Se puede saber para que?" Inquirió.

"Tienes que ir ya que habrá una fiesta entre los empresarios y empleados" Intervino Chrono.

"Así es, vamos a festejar otro aniversario más de la empresa y tú como uno de mis herederos debes asistir" Lindy miró a su hija divertidamente.

"¿De verdad tengo que ir?" Fate miró a su madre con súplica.

"Lo siento Fate-chan, no puedo intervenir en esto" Precia ignoró el ceño fruncido de su hija y comió.

"Supongo que yo también debo ir" Dijo Alicia también derrotada.

"Así es" Lindy se llevó un bocado de su desayuno, quitándole importancia al asunto.

"Bien iré, pero llevaré a Sakura conmigo" Fate miró a su padre seriamente.

"Por supuesto, además mi nieta es parte de la familia, ¿Pensabas que se quedaría en la casa con Nanoha-chan?"

"A veces no sé lo que piensas padre"

"Jajaja, tranquilízate. Además Nanoha-chan también irá" La cobriza que ya había calmado su bochorno, se sorprendió pues no esperaba una invitación.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó una sorprendida Nanoha.

"Claro, ya eres parte de la familia" Precia le sonrió amistosamente.

"Pues gracias, pero no creo que sea conveniente"

"¿Y porque no?" Fate miró directamente aquellos zafiros. _"Me gustan mucho sus ojos..."_

"B-Bueno, creo que no tengo la elegancia" Nanoha se sonrojó ante aquella rubia. _"Mi corazón..."_

"Ahí te equivocas Nanoha-chan, tú eres una mujer bellísima. Si no fuera porque tengo novia te invitaría a salir" Todos en la mesa rieron ante el comentario de Chrono.

"Nanoha-chan irá con papi" Aseguró inocentemente Sakura.

"¿Cómo estas tan segura, cariño?" Preguntó Precia.

"Porque a Nanoha-chan le agrada papi, por eso" La pequeña se abrazó a su niñera, quién ya estaba sonrojada. Mientras que Fate estaba oyendo el latir de su propio corazón.

Alicia estaba un poco sorprendida ya que la mujer que le gusta se había sonrojado con el comentario de su sobrina. Sus ojos la miraban detenidamente para después pasar a ver a su gemela, quién estaba en shock. Su corazón dolió ya que los ojos de Fate brillaban como hace tiempo no lo hacían. _"No puede ser..."_

"Si a Takamachi-san no le molesta, con gusto iría con ella" Fate miró a la niñera y sonrió tiernamente.

Los padres de la misma estaban sonrientes ya que su hija estaba empezando a abrirse más con esa chica, no había más duda. Nanoha era la persona adecuada para cuidar de Fate y de Sakura. _"Eres increíble Nanoha-chan..."_ Pensó Lindy.

"C-Claro" Nanoha un poco nerviosa regresó aquella sonrisa, sintiendo un cálido sentimiento en su corazón._ "Fate-chan..."_

Después de todo dicho, la familia siguió desayunando tranquilamente, todos felices aunque Alicia estaba enojada con su hermana ya que le estaba arrebatando la atención de Nanoha, celos era lo más descriptible para ella. Puesto que de verdad quería a aquella chica, pero al parecer la misma estaba fascinada con la idea de ir con su gemela. _"Con que así son las cosas Fate..."_

Pronto el desayuno terminó y la familia empezó con sus actividades, Fate tuvo que ir a su habitación ya que su portafolio estaba ahí. Nanoha había ido a la habitación de la pequeña Sakura para bañarla y arreglarla. Chrono ya se había ido junto a Lindy a la empresa mientras que Precia estaba pensando en irse de compras y así tener un vestido para esa misma noche.

"Ya tengo todo listo... ahora sólo me despido de mi hija y de Takamachi-san" Fate sonrió instantaneamente.

Saliendo de su habitación se dirigió a la de su pequeña hija, en ese instante podía oír las risitas de su hija y las de Nanoha. _"Parece que se divierten"_ Fate abrió la puerta y ahí pudo ver a Nanoha intentando alcanzar a una Sakura medio desvestida.

"Nanoha-chan a que no me alcanzas!" Dijo una feliz Sakura.

"Ya verás, Sakura-chan" Nanoha empezó a correr junto a la pequeña riendo divertidamente. Fate que estaba sorprendida al principio, no pudo evitar sonreír con más ganas.

"Parece que alguien no quiere bañarse eh?" Dijo ella, recargada en el umbral de la puerta

"Ah, Testarossa-san" Nanoha miró aquellos burdeos fijamente.

"Tienes dificultades con aquella pequeña?" Fate se acercó a la cobriza.

"S-Si un poco" Nanoha miró aquellos carnosos labios. No pudo evitar recordar el como estuvo a punto de besarlos.

Fate también miró aquellos rosaceos labios y un deseo quizo apoderarse de ella, puesto que tener nuevamente cerca a Nanoha hacía que tuviera impulsos de lanzarse hacía ella y besarla todo el día. _"Controláte Fate, controláte"_

"¡Papi! Vienes a despedirte?" Sakura se acercó a Fate jalando de su pantalón.

Fate despertó de su trance dando un salto hacía atrás, miró hacía abajo en un intento de calmarse. Sonriendole a su hija la cargó. "Así es nena, iré a trabajar. Pero regresaré en unas horas, así que portate bien ¿De acuerdo?" Fate acercó su nariz con la de su hija, haciéndola reír.

"jeje, esta bien papi" Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

"Ahora, ¡Alguien debe bañarse!" Fate le hizo cosquillas a la pequeña.

"Esta bien, esta bien" Dijo una risueña Sakura.

Nanoha también reía ya que le encantaba la escena, pero lo que más le encantaba era ver como Fate sonreía con más libertad, eso es lo que siempre quería ver en ella. _"Su hermosa sonrisa..."_

Dejando a su hija en la cama, Fate tomó su portafolio y miró nuevamente a Nanoha "Nos vemos Takamachi-san" la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a salir de la habitación con ese caracteristíco porte que sólo ella podía tener.

Una vez que se fue, Nanoha pudo dejar salir el aire que había retenido, pues aquella sonrisa le había gustado más. Sakura que estaba sentada en la cama, sólo observaba a su niñera con felicidad. La pequeña había tenido un sueño en donde Fate era muy feliz con Nanoha y ella también. Además de que una visita llegó a el. Era una pequeña niña que decía sería su hermana menor en poco tiempo. Eso causó más alegría en su pequeño corazón.

Mientras Fate iba saliendo de la mansión, Alicia la esperaba recargada en su auto. La chica lucía molesta, ya que no pensaba darse por vencida. Su gemela que iba con una enorme sonrisa, la hizo enfurecer más.

Fate al darse cuenta que su gemela estaba ahí y con un ceño fruncido rápidamente le hizo saber de lo que tal vez hablaría y que probablemente no le gustaría para nada. "Ali, ¿Sucede algo?"

"Sí, sucede que mi hermana está interesada en la misma mujer que yo" Alicia se enderezó cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Y eso, es malo?" Preguntó Burlonamente.

Decir que Alicia no se sorprendió con el modo de contestar de su hermana, era como si mintiera, pues hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo que Fate no le hablaba así.

"Sabes que lo es, Nanoha-chan me gusta y lo sabes"

"Lo siento Ali, pero esa bella dama también me gusta. No sé como pasó, pero me gusta y si tengo que pelear contra ti por ella. Ten por seguro que lo haré. Ahora si me permites, debo ir a mi trabajo" Fate apartó amablemente a su hermana del auto y sin más se subió, llendóse como si nada.

Precia que ya se había dado cuenta del coraje de una de sus hijas, estaba en el umbral de la puerta principal, oyendo aquella conversación. Lo que confesó Fate le había sorprendido pero también le alegró ya que su hija merecía una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz. La mujer mayor ya tenía planeado llevarse a la cobriza con ella y escogerle un lindo vestido para la fiesta.

Lindy estaba en su oficina trabajando arduamente ya que quería acabar con todo pronto y así tener unos días libres para disfrutarlos con su esposa e hijos. La junta a la que también asistiría trataba del porcentaje del producto que estaba siendo vendido. Sin duda alguna estaba siendo exitoso ya que los compradores estaban muy satisfechos. La peliverde se decía que si todo seguía yendo bien, la empresa tendría más éxito.

Fate que ya estaba en su oficina, revisaba algunos documentos importantes y los firmaba. Su mente estaba concentrada en eso ya que entre más pronto pasaran las horas, vería a su hija y a la bella niñera que ha estado ocupando parte de sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras recordaba aquel leve roce que le dio a aquellos suculentos labios.

Hayate que estaba en un sofá cercano, observó de reojo a su amiga, notando una sonrisa maravillosa en ella. Su corazón se alegró al saber que Fate estaba regresando a ser la misma. Y a quitarse aquel frío de su corazón.

"Cualquiera diría que te pasó algo muy bueno para tener esa sonrisota" Hayate se recargó en el sofá.

"Pues sí Hayate, me han pasado cosas interesantes" Fate tomó un sorbo de su café.

"¿Se puede saber como cuales?"

"Bueno, para resumirlo. Estoy muy agradecida contigo"

"¿Conmigo?" Hayate alzó una ceja en curiosidad.

"Sí, porque gracias a ti conocí a Takamachi-san" Fate volvió a sonreír.

"Vaya, parece que soy buena en escogerte las mujeres" Bromeó la castaña, haciendo reír de buena gana a su jefa.

"Muy buena, pero enserio que hiciste una buena elección" Fate la miró cariñosamente.

"Espero que de ahora en adelante sonrías más así, Fate-chan"

"¿Tan raro es verme sonreír?"

"Bueno para mí sí, hace mucho que no sonreías así"

"Tienes razón..." Fate miró una foto que estaba en su escritorio. "pero sé que ella estaría feliz de verme nuevamente sonriente como antes"

"Tenlo por seguro" Hayate se levantó de su lugar, acercándose a aquella foto

"Jamás la olvidaré, pero debo seguir mi vida. Cuidar de mi hija y hacerla feliz. Hablaré con mi padre para decirle que necesito reducir mis horas laborales. Cumpliré mi promesa"

"Me pregunto que tendra Nanoha-chan, que te causó este radical cambio" Hayate dejó la foto en el escritorio y miró los burdeos de su amiga.

"Yo tampoco lo sé, pero su llegada a hecho que todo mundo este más feliz"

"Sobre todo mi sobrina, parece que adora demasiado a Nanoha-chan"

"La adora demasiado, incluso le ha entregado su entera confianza"

"Eso parece y no sabes como me hace feliz eso, tanto ella como tú estan siendo felices de nuevo" Hayate se acercó a su amiga y le dio un cálido abrazo.

"Quiero que mi hija sea feliz, pero sobre todo. Quiero que vuelva a sentir el amor maternal" Fate abrazó más fuerte a su amiga.

"Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Fate-chan. Sabía que Nanoha-chan era la persona adecuada para ayudarte con esa profunda tristeza" La morena dejó salir unas lágrimas, ya que estaba demasiado feliz, sólo el hecho de saber que su amiga tenía una segunda oportunidad en el amor, le facinaba. Ahora ella también podía seguir siendo feliz, porque está cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Ginga. _"Ahora ya puedes descanzar en paz Ginga-chan... porque a llegado el ángel que cuidará de Fate-chan y Sakura-chan..."_

Después de unos minutos las dos amigas se separaron con unas sonrisas destellantes, Fate también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se debían a que por fin podría rehacer su vida y seguir adelante. _"Ya puedes estar traquila Gin..."_

"Ahora contéstame algo importante Fate-chan" Dijo una seria Hayate, mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

"Claro" Fate se acomodó mejor en su silla.

"¿Que harás con Ali-chan?" Hayate sabía muy bien que la gemela de su mejor amiga estaba demasiado interesada en Nanoha, pues el día de la fiesta de Sakura, la rubia estaba siempre a lado de la cobriza, si no fuera por que Fate estaba ahí. Alicia ya hubiera hecho a la niñera su novia. Aunque tenía dudas sobre si su nueva amiga aceptaría esos sentimientos.

"Bueno, aunque sea mi hermana. No pienso darme por vencida. Sí lo que quiere es pelear por Takamachi-san, eso será"

"¿Acaso pasó algo que yo no se?"

"Pasó que me declaro la guerra"

"Wow, será interesante ver que es lo que hace"

"No pienso alejarme de Nanoha" Fate miró decididamente a su amiga.

"¿Nanoha? Desde cuando la llamas por su nombre?" Hayate sonrió divertida.

"Desde que decidí abrir mi corazón"

"Sabes que te apoyo ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo sé y te lo agradezco Hayate. Por cierto, ¿Vendrás a la fiesta de la empresa?"

"Por supuesto, quiero lucir muy bien para Signum" Fate rió ante las cosas que decía su amiga.

"Supongo que terminarás trayendola arrastrando ¿no?" Bromeó la rubia.

"Sí no me acompaña créeme que lo haré" Hayate se dirigió al sofá y siguió con su trabajo.

"No lo dudo. Pobre Signum" Y con esto dicho las dos mejores amigas siguieron su trabajo. _"Lo siento Ali pero no pienso dejarte a Nanoha... pelearé, por ella lo haré"_

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA TIENDA DE JAPON..._

Precia se había llevado a Nanoha y a la pequeña Sakura a una tienda muy famosa y claro muy cara para la cobriza. La niñera había estado tranquila en la mansión cuidando a la pequeña, hasta que la matriarca de la familia decidió que sería buena idea llevarla de compras y así las dos pudieran opinar sobre el vestido de la otra. La cobriza estaba renuente a ir ya que no veía el chiste de gastar dinero en ella. Según por lo que le dijo Precia a Fate le encantaría verla lucir un bonito vestido y que resaltara su hermosa figura. Al principio creyó innecesario el gasto, puesto que no quería verse como una oportunista. Cosa que hizo reír a Precia ya que ella no la veía como una simple trabajadora si no como un miembro más de la familia Harlaown. Lo único que le había dicho era _"Pronto entenderás lo que te digo..."_

Así que ahí estaban, probándose vestidos y recibiendo opiniones de las trabajadoras del lugar. Nanoha ya llevaba varios vestidos pero seguía sin decidirse por uno. Mientras que Precia ya tenía el vestido perfecto. Ahora la matriarca se dedicaba a buscar el vestido perfecto para Nanoha.

"Precia-san, de verdad sigo pensando que no debería molestarse con esto"

"Ya te dije que no me molesta, al contrario me agrada hacerlo"

"Pero, no sé hasta cuando podré pagarle por el vestido" Nanoha sabía que todos eran algo caros.

"El dinero es lo de menos Nanoha-chan, y no te estoy pidiendo que me pagues. Aceptalo como un regalo" Precia le sonrió cariñosamente.

"¡Sí, Nanoha-chan!" Intervino la pequeña Sakura.

"B-Bueno, pues muchas gracias Precia-san" Nanoha se sonrojó levemente.

"No es nada querida. Además a mi nieta le gustaría que fueras, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?" Precia miró hacia abajo en donde estaba la pequeña.

"Hm! Nanoha-chan debe ir" La pequeña se dirigió a su niñera y se abrazó a su pierna.

Nanoha no dijo nada más, sólo le sonrió cariñosamente y le acarició aquellas hebras doradas, la cobriza sabía que estaba empezando a amar a la pequeña como si fuese su propia hija. Un sentimiento se apoderó de ella, pues saber que Sakura era la hija de Fate le alegraba más. Todo eso se debía a que no podía sacar a Fate de su cabeza y que en su mente seguía viva la imagen de ella con la rubia rozando sus labios.

"¿Entonces, ya tienes algún vestido en mente?" Precia sacó de sus pensamientos a la cobriza.

"Pues estoy indecisa entre el negro o el azul"

"Los dos son hermosos, tienes buen gusto Nanoha-chan" Precia miraba aquellos vestidos y en efecto eran hermosos.

"Sakura-chan, ¿Cuál crees que se vería mejor en Nanoha-chan?" Preguntó Precia a su bella nieta.

La pequeña niña observaba los dos vestidos, para después mirar a la cobriza, quien le sonreía tiernamente. Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió al vestido azul. "Este es mejor" Señaló.

"Vaya, Sakura-chan es muy buena eligiendo" Nanoha cargó a la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Encerio?" Preguntó una ilusionada Sakura.

"Sí, encerio. Gracias cariño" Nanoha le dio otro beso y agarró el vestido elegido por la infante.

"Entonces será este" Precia tomó el vestido y después se lo dió a la vendedora.

Una vez comprados los vestidos, las dos hermosas mujeres salieron de la tienda, junto con una pequeña que parecía estar de lo más feliz. Sakura iba en los brazos de su niñera, observando los alrededores.

"Un helado no estaría mal" Opinó Precia ya que había visto como su nieta miraba a un niño comer uno.

"¡Yay!" Gritó emocionada la infante, haciendo reír a las dos mujeres.

_MANSION HARLAOWN..._

Alicia estaba que hechaba humo por la boca, pues la "conversación" que tuvo con su hermana no fue muy agradable. Ya que Fate le había dejado en claro que también le gustaba Nanoha. Ahora las dos eran rivales, ninguna se daría por vencida. Alicia se dijo que trataría de comportarse en la fiesta de esa noche. Puesto que su amada cobriza estaría del brazo de su hermana. Aunque se decía que tenía más ventaja, puesto que ella había tratado más a la bella niñera que Fate. Lo que no sabía era que Nanoha estaba muy emocionada por ir con aquella rubia a la fiesta y que había decidido estar sólo con ella.

"No dejaré que me la quites Fate..." Alicia tomó un poco de vodka para quitar algo de su enojo.

"Aunque seamos hermanas, si es por ella, pelearé con quien sea..." Dándole el último trago a su bebida, salió de su habitación yendo directo a la sala en donde esperaría a su madre y a su amada.

Dos horas más tarde las dos bellas damas ya habían llegado a la mansión con varias bolsas en las manos. Las dos habían disfrutado la compañía mutua ya que conversaron de todo y de nada. Nanoha tuvo la oportunidad de hablar sobre su familia. Mientras que Precia le habló sobre la suya. Habían ido a diferentes tiendas, compraron todos los accesorios para esa misma noche, así como el lindo vestido de la pequeña Sakura.

"Parece que se divirtieron" Comentó Alicia.

"Claro que nos divertimos" Respondió Precia.

"¿Así que las dos pretenden verse más hermosas?" Alicia iba acercarse más a Nanoha pero su sobrina se abrazó con fuerza a ella.

"Por supuesto" Precia había notado el cambio en su nieta. Algo que no la sorprendió puesto que Sakura estaba empezando a ser muy protectora en cuanto Alicia estaba cerca de la hermosa niñera. _"Mi nieta es muy lista..."_

"Nanoha-chan, vamos a jugar con Arf" Pidió la pequeña.

"Cómo tu quieras cariño" Nanoha dejó las bolsas en el sofá y se llevó a la niña.

"¿Te has dado cuenta Ali?" Precia miraba a Nanoha y a Sakura riendo muy divertidas.

"¿De que, madre?" La rubia parecía estar confundida, pues había veces que no entendía a su madre.

"Pues de que mi nieta se ve muy feliz cuando está con Nanoha-chan. Además de que parece empezar a quererla como algo más" La matriarca observaba a su hija de reojo.

Alicia frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto, ya que no le había gustado lo que su madre le dijo. ¿Sakura viendo a Nanoha como una madre? Eso no podía ser ya que ella tenía la ilusión de que su sobrina la viera como a una tía. Puesto que Alicia quería a la niñera como su mujer. Sólo tener esa idea en la cabeza hizo que cerrara sus puños fuertemente, mientras los celos se apoderaban de ella. _"Eso no puede ser... no puede..."_

"Espero que no hagas algo verdaderamente tonto, Alicia" Y dicho esto, Precia se fue al jardín para seguir viendo a las dos chicas. _"Espero y entiendas hija que no todos pueden tener a la misma mujer... y más cuando ella ama a tu hermana..."_

_HORAS MÁS TARDE..._

Fate llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la mansión ya que quería pasar un rato agradable con su hija y claro con Nanoha. La rubia ya tenía pensado que usar para la fiesta, así que su única preocupación eran ellas dos. Con una bonita sonrisa, salió de su lujoso auto y entró a la enorme casa, encontrando a Alicia sentada en la sala viendo un poco de televisión. La tensión era enorme entre ellas, ya que Alicia no estaba mirando de buena manera a Fate y viceversa.

"¿Donde esta mi madre?" Preguntó directamente a modo de saludo.

"En el jardín" Contestó fríamente Alicia quitando su mirada de ella.

Sin decirle algo más Fate se dirigió al jardín, en donde efectivamente estaba su madre sentada junto a Nanoha y en las piernas de esta, la pequeña Sakura. Sin notarlo Fate ya estaba sonriendo de manera automática. Su corazón latió más y un sin fin de sentimientos llegaron a ella. Un poco nerviosa pero decidida dio el último paso y saludó a las dos hermosas mujeres.

"Hola, madre" Fate le dio un beso en la mejilla a Precia.

"Fate-chan, vaya que si llegaste pronto" Precia regresó el saludo.

"Por supuesto, quería estar con mi hija" Fate se acercó a la infante y le dio un beso en su frente.

"Hola, Takamachi-san" Nanoha se sorprendió por la hermosa sonrisa ofrecida.

"Hola... Testarossa-san" Un leve sonrojo llegó a las mejillas de la cobriza.

"Creo que ustedes dos deberían dejar el formalismo y saludarse por sus nombres, ¿no creen?" Intervino divertidamente Precia.

"Creo que tienes razón madre" Fate se sentó a lado de Precia mirando amistosamente a Nanoha. "Espero no incomodarte... Nanoha..."

El corazón de la susodicha se detuvo ante tales palabras, más bien en su nombre. El cuál sonó fabuloso en aquella hermosa voz. Con un poco de dificultad, la cobriza contestó.

"No me incomodas, F-Fate-chan..." Ahora era el turno de la rubia de congelarse, nuevamente aquella voz suave, esa voz angelical diciendo su nombre le encantaba. Para ella era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre dicho de una manera de lo más linda.

"Bien, ya que las dos dejaron las formalidades. Espero que también lo hagan en la fiesta" Precia conocía bien a su hija y sabía que estaba feliz, eso podía notarlo en sus ojos. _"Esa tristeza está desapareciendo..."_

"Eso haremos, no te preocupes mamá" Fate no dejaba de ver aquellos zafiros, con sólo verlos la hipnotizaban completamente.

Precia mirando a ambas se dio cuenta que ella estaba haciendo mal tercio, así que decidió irse y dejar a las dos solas. La mujer le dijo a su nieta si quería más helado, a lo cual la pequeña aceptó, así que ahora en ese jardín quedarían aquellas dos personas que se apreciaban dejando lo demás al olvido.

_"Es simplemente hermosa... no puedo dejar de verla... mi corazón está como loco"_ Pensó Fate, sintiendo como sudaban sus manos.

_"Fate-chan... te ves tan atractiva con esa ropa... todo el día he estado suspirando por tu causa..." _ Nanoha miraba aquellos burdeos que seguían tan fijos en ella, que la hizo sentir un calor en sus mejillas.

"B-Bueno, e-espero que sea de tu agrado la fiesta...N-Nanoha" Fate se sonrojó ya que hace mucho que no tartamudeaba así. _"Maldición, esta chica me descontrola por completo"_

"S-Si, ¿Y... q-que tal el trabajo, Fate-chan?" Nanoha miró la mesa como si fuera muy interesante. _"Preguntarle eso... me hace sentir como si fuera su esposa..."_

"Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y a ti que tal?" La rubia empezó a tener más confianza al hablarle a la cobriza sin formalismos.

"Muy bien, Sakura-chan es una niña tierna y obediente" Miró nuevamente a Fate.

"Eso me alegra, mi princesa es dulce. Es sólo que a veces es algo desconfiada"

"Bueno, pues conmigo es muy cariñosa y amable. Incluso eligió un vestido para mí" Nanoha rió un poco.

_"Me gusta cuando ríe..." _Pensó Fate. "¿Enserio? jaja debió ser divertido"

"Lo fue. Sakura-chan tiene mucha energía"

"Para ser una niña de cinco años, tiene más energía que yo cuando me despierto temprano" Bromeó la rubia, haciendo reír de buena gana a la bella niñera.

Las dos chicas siguieron su conversación tranquilamente, Fate hacía reír a Nanoha y viceversa. La química entre ellas era muy buena, se sonreían, miraban. Mientras que sus corazones brincaban de alegría. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo se les fue volando y pronto la tarde se hizo noche. Si no hubiera sido porque llegó Mariel a decirles que era hora de arreglarse para la fiesta, las dos seguirían aquella conversación.

"Bueno, Nanoha. Nos vemos en unos minutos" Dijo Fate

"Claro Fate-chan, espero no avergonzarte en la fiesta" La cobriza se sonrojó

"¿Por que me avergonzarías?" Preguntó curiosa.

"Bueno, yo no tengo un nivel social como el tuyo y bueno yo-" La cobriza fue interrumpida por una acción que le sorprendió.

"A mí eso me tiene sin cuidado, eres una mujer hermosa y buena con todos, así que es lo único que me importa. Nanoha" Fate besó su mano.

"G-Gracias, Fate-chan" La aludida se sonrojó levemente, pero le sonrió con dulzura.

"No me agradezcas, sólo digo lo que es verdad. Bueno, iré a cambiarme"

"Yo igual..." Las dos se miraron unos instantes y después con una sonrisa se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Después de esa acción Nanoha quedó en un shock que le duró unos minutos, sin pensarlo miró el dorso de su mano, en donde había sido depositado el beso. Esos carnosos labios seguían sintiéndose en su piel. Alzando su mano la besó.

"No puedo negar que me he enamorado completamente... Fate-chan..." Suspirando, se empezó a quitar la ropa para darse una ducha y prepararse.

Fate estaba que no se lo podía creer, a pesar de lo que hizo, su mente estaba en otro lado. Sin siquiera pensarlos dos veces, ya había besado aquella suave mano. La piel de Nanoha le fue tan suave que quizo aferrarse a ella, pero no quería incomodarla, así que rápidamente se había ido a su habitación, sintiendo su agitado corazón.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste Nanoha?... me gustas demasiado... puedo sentir nuevamente este sentimiento... amor... eres increíble Nanoha..."

Con una sonrisa enorme en su cara Fate empezó a sacar su ropa para esa noche, quería impresionar a Nanoha así que sin duda lo lograría, pues su ropa consistía en un traje satinado color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata de seda color negra con blanco.

"Esto es perfecto" Fate le sonrió a su vestuario y sin más se fue a darse una ducha.

Minutos más tarde estaba Nanoha observando su bello vestido. El vestido era sin tirantes con un escote algo revelador, del lado derecho tenía un bordado color plata, mientras que en la cintura llevaba un listón plateado. El vestido era largo pero muy elegante y hermoso. Sonriéndole al vestido elegido por Sakura, empezó a ponerselo, para esta ocasión Nanoha decidió dejarse el cabello suelto y ondularselo un poco. Se puso las zapatillas color plata. Acompañó todo con un maquillaje ligero. Unas sombras remarcaban más sus zafiros haciéndola ver aún más hermosa de lo que era. Se puso un poco de perfume. Y por último un poco de labial, un rojo ligero marcaba sus bellos labios. Mirándose en el espejo, se sorprendió al ver que lucía muy bien y que sin duda dejaría con la boca abierta a muchos.

Fate por otra parte ya estaba poniéndose su fina corbata, mientras se miraba al espejo. Después siguió con el chaleco. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola alta. Haciéndola ver aún mejor, se dirigió a su cómoda y se puso su reloj. Luego un poco de perfume y por último el saco. Se miró de pies a cabeza notando que todo estaba en su lugar. El negro le sentaba muy bien pues aparte de darle elegancia, hacía que se marcara su bien formado cuerpo.

"Listo, espero impresionarla" Fate dio un último respiro y salió de su habitación directo hacía la de Nanoha.

La cobriza al oír que tocaban a su puerta, se dio una última mirada, tomó su cartera y conteniendo la respiración abrió la puerta. Fate al verla con ese hermoso vestido, se quedó sin aliento, sin duda Nanoha lucía endemoniadamente bien, y que decir de que el vestido marcaba sus senos perfectamente así como las curvas de su cuerpo. Una diosa... eso es lo que pensaba Fate, en su vida jamás se había impresionado tanto. Por otro lado Nanoha estaba igual que la rubia, pues la chica lucía bastante bien es aquel traje. Sin duda alguna su atractivo se hacía notar más. La miraba de pies a cabeza, encontrando sólo perfección en ella.

"N-Nanoha... te ves increíble" Fate se sonrojó furiosamente.

"Tú...tú también Fate-chan..." La cobriza sonrió ante la ternura que le daba Fate.

"G-Gracias, pero no más que tu"

"Nyahaha, eres muy dulce" Nanoha se aferró al brazo de Fate "¿Nos vamos?"

"S-Sí, claro" La pareja empezó a caminar por aquel pasillo, las dos estaban ensimismadas en sus pensamientos, puesto que seguían impresionadas. Tanto que no notaban que Alicia llevaba rato observándolas. Así que las dos ignorándola olímpicamente siguieron su camino.

En la sala estaban Lindy, Precia, Chrono, Amy y la pequeña Sakura siendo cargada por la misma. Cuando todos voltearon a ver quienes eran las personas que bajaban, sus bocas se abrieron por la sorpresa e impresión, pues Fate y Nanoha sin duda alguna, eran la pareja perfecta, las dos lucían muy bien. A ojos de cualquiera, ellas eran ya un matrimonio. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, Sakura se lanzó hacía Nanoha y Fate abrazando la pierna de cada una.

"Papi, Nanoha-chan, lucen increíbles" La pequeña les dio una hermosa sonrisa.

"Gracias, princesa" Fate acarició aquella cabellera parecida a la suya.

"Gracias por elegir este vestido para mi, Sakura-chan" Nanoha se hincó y besó las mejillas de la pequeña.

"De nada" Contestó feliz.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos" Dijo Lindy.

"Esta bien" Precia tomó el brazo de Lindy y fueron la primera pareja en salir de la mansión.

"Nanoha-chan, te ves increíble" Aludió Chrono.

"Gracias, Chrono-kun. Tu te ves muy guapo" El peliazul le sonrió amistosamente.

"Por cierto, te presento a Amy. Mi novia" La mencionada sonrió.

"Mucho gusto, Nanoha-chan. He oído mucho sobre ti" Nanoha estrechó aquella mano amistosamente.

"Lo mismo digo, Amy-san" Después de estrecharse las manos, entraron a la lujosa limosina.

Alicia por su parte, fue la última en entrar y claramente se le podía ver enojada. Ya que su amada no la miró ni un segundo, Nanoha conversaba con Chrono y con Amy, pues ambas se estaban llevando muy bien. Sakura iba sentada en las piernas de su padre, mientras abrazaba el conejito que la cobriza le había regalado. Fate iba muy feliz, cosa que notaron sus padres. Zafira que iba manejando pronto les avisó que ya habían llegado, la primera en salirse del vehículo fue Alicia, ignorando a su familia y llendose directo a la fiesta. Fate ayudó a bajar a Nanoha y después a su hija. Las personas que iban llegando les llamó la atención aquella bella señorita, pues se veía tan radiante que acaparaba todo. Algunos se sorprendieron al notar que la chica era acompañante de Fate. Chrono y Amy salieron después también llamando la atención. Lindy y Precia fueron las últimas. Los empresarios al ver a la famosa Lindy sonrieron, otros la miraron con envidia, pues tenía por esposa a una de las mujeres más codiciadas en todo Japón.

En la entrada del lugar había una larga alfombra roja, haciendo que todo luciera como si de una premier se tratara. Los fotográfos no tardaron en empezar a tomar fotografías de Fate con Nanoha y la pequeña Sakura. La pareja sonreía destellantemente, mientras se aferraban a la otra. Sakura saludaba con su manita a los fotográfos, haciendo que dijeran un "Aww... que linda"

"Wow, si que es una fiesta importante" Comentó Nanoha observando el interior del lugar.

"Jajaja, algo así. Pero no te preocupes tu eres la más hermosa" Dijo Fate, haciendo sonrojar a su acompañante.

"Gracias, Fate-chan" La pareja siguió caminando, mientras Fate saludaba a uno que otro empleado y presentando a la misteriosa pero bella mujer que iba de su brazo.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" Ofreció amablemente la rubia.

"Sí, me vendría bien" Nanoha miró aquellos burdeos. _"Esa tristeza desaparece... me alegra saber que puedo quitarséla"_

Fate le hizo una seña a un mesero para que les diera algo de Champagne. Tan pronto como el mesero la vió, se acercó dándoles dos copas a la rubia. "Aquí tienes"

"Gracias. Todos se ven muy cómodos" Nanoha tomó un poco de la bebida.

"Pues sí, mi padre los trata más como amigos que como simples trabajadores. Aunque a veces la sacan de sus casillas" Las dos rieron ante esto.

"Papi, tengo sed" Sakura miró a Fate lindamente.

"Ya te doy un jugo princesa" La rubia fue hasta una mesa en donde había botellas de agua o jugo ya que había personas que no disfrutaban de la bebida alcohólica.

Alicia estaba en una esquina recargada observando como su hermana interactuaba más con Nanoha. Al ver que ya se había alejado para ir a otro lado. Aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a hablar con ella. "Hola, Nanoha-chan" La niñera que estaba riendo con la pequeña, volteó a ver a la persona que la saludaba.

"Hola, Ali-chan" Regresó el saludo, no tan feliz como cuando era Fate.

"Te ves increíble"

"Gracias, lo mismo me dijo Fate-chan" Nanoha sonrió más al decir aquel nombre.

Alicia se sorprendió ya que ella no sabía que Fate y Nanoha habían dejado las formalidades a un lado. "¿Ya se llaman por su nombre?"

Nanoha estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Fate intervino poniéndose a lado de la cobriza, mientras le entregaba el jugo a su hija. "Así es, Ali. Nanoha y yo dejamos a un lado las formalidades" esto último lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Ya veo" Alicia apretó sus puños fuertemente.

"Nanoha-chan, ¿Te gusta papá?" Preguntó inocentemente Sakura.

Tanto como Nanoha y Fate se quedaron calladas, la primera porque se estaba poniendo nerviosa por la pregunta y la otra porque esperaba respuesta de la bella mujer. Alicia estaba pálida, pues si su amada decía 'sí' sentiría que su mundo se vendría abajo. _"Nanoha-chan... dile que no... dile que Fate no te gusta"_ Súplicaba internamente la rubia.

"Bueno, Sakura-chan yo-" La bella dama fue interrumpida por Amy, ya que había sido mandada por Precia, quien llevaba varios minutos observando la escena.

"Sakura-chan, ¿Quieres que Lindy-san te haga caballito?"

"¡Sí!" Respondió emocionada

"Bueno, vamos" Amy le guiñó el ojo a Fate, cosa que la desconcertó un poco, hasta que divizó a su madre. _"Siempre con ojo de Halcón madre..."_

"Nanoha, te parece si seguimos recorriendo el lugar?" Fate ignoró la mirada asesina de su hermana.

"Claro, me encantaría Fate-chan" Nanoha tomó el brazo ofrecido de Fate y empezaron a caminar.

"¡Esperen!" Alicia se acercó rápidamente a ellas.

"¿Que pasa, Ali?" Preguntó Fate.

"¿Puedo ir con ustedes?" Alicia miró a Nanoha, pidiéndoselo más bien a ella.

"La verdad es que no puedes Ali" Fate sonrió burlonamente

"¿Porque no?"

"Porque mi madre te está buscando" Fate miró hacía su madre, quien ya iba acercándose.

"¿Cómo sabes que es amí?"

"Alicia, llevo un buen rato buscándote. ¿Donde estabas?" Precia había llegado en el momento apropiado.

"Ahí esta tu respuesta" Fate miró a Nanoha y le sonrió. "¿Seguimos?"

"Claro. Nos vemos Ali-chan" La pareja se empezó a ir dejando a una ya más furiosa Alicia.

El lugar era enorme y bien decordado, había gente observando los alrededores que llamaban su atención. Música suave acompañaba el clima ya relajado. Fate llevó a Nanoha hasta una terraza en donde se podía observar la brillante y hermosa luna.

"Es un lugar muy bonito, Fate-chan" Nanoha estaba impactada por la vista que les ofrecía la terraza.

"Lo es... es bastante hermoso" Fate sonrió observando la bella luna.

"¿Te gusta mucho estar aquí?" La cobriza se recargó en el barandal observando las estrellas.

"Sí, me relajo aquí. Además de que me da una de las mejores vistas de la luna"

Nanoha pasó de ver la luna para mirar a Fate, sin duda el rostro de la rubia se veía aún más hermoso, su cabello se veía aún más dorado de lo que era. También aquellos burdeos, que parecían estar más rojos que de costumbre. Sin duda esa era la mejor vista para Nanoha.

Fate sintiendo que era observada, volteó hacía aquellos bellos zafiros. Perdiendose una vez más en ellos. Acercándose un poco más a Nanoha, admiró su belleza. Su mano llegó hasta una de aquellas mejillas suaves y la acarició tiernamente. Nanoha no evitó el contacto, todo lo contrario. Le encantaba las caricias que Fate le daba. "Eres tan hermosa... tu piel es tan suave..." Fate dió un paso más.

"Fate-chan" Nanoha posó su mano sobre la de Fate y se apoyó más en ella, cerrando sus ojos, mientras sentía aquella cálidez.

"Nanoha..." Susurró Fate acercándose lentamente a ella.

Los zafiros de Nanoha se abrieron un poco, notando que Fate iba a besarla. Dejándose llevar volvió a cerrarlos. Fate besó sus mejillas, ojos y nariz bajando hasta esos deliciosos labios. Esta vez no había interrupción alguna, así que rozándolos levemente, ya podía sentir aquel aliento tan cálido para ella. "Nanoha... mi Nanoha..." Susurró nuevamente besando aquellos labios. El beso fue tierno para Nanoha puesto que la rubia estaba siendo linda con ella. Por fin pudo sentir esos labios, su textura y sabor, sin dudar pasó sus manos al cuello de Fate atrayéndola más a ella. Por otro lado Fate se aferró a su cintura. Sin prisa la rubia pedía permiso para poder probar mejor aquella deliciosa boca. El permiso le fue concedido y sin más su lengua entró, probando cada rincón, al igual que ella podía sentir la de Nanoha. Esta vez el beso subió un poco de tono, dejando que las dos demostraran sus sentimientos, una lágrima salió de los ojos de Nanoha, estaba feliz de poder sentir amor con una persona que es maravillosa, que a pesar de lo que pasó, pudo y puede seguir ayudando. Poco a poco se separaron ya que el aire les estaba faltando, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, notaron que el amor estaba ahí.

"Nanoha... sé que es algo pronto, pero... no puedo negar que me gusta estar contigo" Fate junto su frente con la de Nanoha, mientras sus ojos se miraban.

"Fate-chan... amí también me gusta estar contigo... no sé en que momento pasó pero puedo asegurarte que siento algo por ti"

"Eso me hace feliz, quiero que haya algo más entre nosotras"

"¿Enserio?"

"Enserio, ¿Que opinas?" Un beso llegó a la frente de la cobriza.

"Que sí, quiero conocer más a Fate-chan, quiero que confíes en mí"

"Lo haré, eres una buena mujer Nanoha. Y creo que Sakura opina lo mismo"

"Sakura-chan es una buena niña, la adoro"

"Eso me alegra, porque no sabría que hacer si un día no la quisieras y-" Nanoha la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios

"Fate-chan, no digas eso. Yo siempre voy a adorar a Sakura-chan, tal vez no sea mi hija, pero la quiero como una"

"Eres increíble..." Fate le dio un beso.

"Tú también Fate-chan..."

La pareja volvió a darse otro beso, degustando el sabor de la otra, sin duda alguna las dos estaban hechas la una para la otra. De eso no había duda, Fate ya podía ver en su mente la imagen de su sueño en donde Nanoha era su esposa y madre de Sakura y de un futuro bebé. El cariño de Nanoha estaba empezando a derretir aquel hielo que había en el corazón de Fate. _"Prometo hacerte feliz Nanoha..."_

(^^^^^^)

**Aqui termina el cap. Muajaja. como podrán notar nuestras queridas chicas ya empezaran a demostrar su amor. Aunque Alicia intenté todo para ganarse a Nanoha, cosa que veo imposible. Eso sí, habrá peleas fuertes entre las dos hermanas.**

**Gracias por sus reviews. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar XD**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el sig. cap. Cuídense. Bye Bye**

**Atte: **

**Jessica-chan (n.n)7**


End file.
